La llama de la esperanza
by mimiher
Summary: En la vida de las PPG, entraran nuevas personas, y se reecontraran con viejos conocidos
1. La tragicomedia de bombon

**Capitulo 1**

Todos los días era tan monótono, cada día tan repetitivo, a sus hermanas no les afectaba en lo más mínimo, ya que tenían una "vida ". Su hermana menor siempre sobresalía con sus amigos, y su otra hermana se la pasaba entrenando con sus amigos...Pero ella, ella solo era un cero a la izquierda, solo se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, siempre fingía que todo estaba bien, pero hace una semana todo su mundo se derrumbo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba un amigo.

Estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama, mientras veía fijamente el techo con sus ojos rosas, extraños, pero eran realmente hermosos, sus cabellos color naranja estaban esparcidos en la cama, atados a un gran moño de color rojo, ella solo pensaba que no todo estaba mal en ella, era la mejor alumna de la escuela y de vez en cuando ella y sus hermanas derrotaban uno que otro villano, además era la más lista de las tres.

-Bombón?!-una dulce voz la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, volteo para confirmar que era su hermana menor, tenía sus cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas, y la miraba con sus ojos azules, ella era la más popular de la escuela, todos los chicos la perseguían, además de ser la más tierna de las tres.

Reacciona!- otra voz la saco de concentración, era su otra hermana, tenía el pelo suelto, lo tenía un poco más arriba de los hombros, su mirada era verde, era una mirada intimidante, ella era buena en cualquier deporte, además era la más ruda de las tres.

-¿uh?, Bellota, burbuja, que hacen aquí?- pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja

-Acaso lo olvidaste?, te tengo que recordar todo o qué?- pregunto bellota

-…uh…bombón hoy es… nuestro cumpleaños- dijo burbuja, algo confundida

La pelirroja abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿cómo era posible?, era su cumpleaños!, y lo había olvidado, ¿quién olvida su cumpleaños?, además se supone que era la más inteligente, ¿Cómo olvido que hoy cumpliría 16 años?

-levántate floja, el profesor nos está esperando abajo- dijo la pelinegra más calmada.

Todas bajaron, cada quien traía un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas, rosa, azul y verde respectivamente, con una línea negra en medio. Las tres se miraron entre sí al ver la gran sorpresa que les preparo el profesor.


	2. La sorpresa

**Eh.. Hola, soy nueva qui, bueno me presento ahora, ya que no pude en mi primer capitulo, pero aqui va el segundo, publicare los lunes, miercoles y viernes, Bye, Bye**

**Capitulo 2**

Las tres hermanas abrieron los ojos a más no poder, el profesor les había organizado una fiesta, una fiesta a la que todos los amigos de burbuja y bellota asistieron.

-sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo que cada quien abrazaba a burbuja y bellota, respectivamente, pero nadie la abrazo a ella, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Discretamente se fue a su habitación, y abrió la ventana para salir volando de ese lugar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto excepto su padre, el profesor utonio, quien fue a la habitación de bombón solo para confirmar sus sospechas, las cuales eran ciertas, ella se había ido.

…

…

…

Una estela rosa atravesaba la ciudad de Saltadilla, para aterrizar en el bosque La pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalinos, parecía que iba a llorar, pero no lo hacía, se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en ese momento solo buscaba descansar y reflexionar.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, el sol estaba en lo alto y una dolida bombón pensaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, era un lindo día, para las personas de saltadilla.

Fijo su vista en el gran cielo azul, a lo lejos se veía un punto negro, que se iba acercando rápidamente donde ella estaba, al estar más cerca de ella vio que era una gran roca que se estrellería en el lugar donde ella estaba…

En la casa Utonio todos celebraban el día, nadie se percato de la salida de bombón, excepto sus dos hermanas que se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de esta después de un par de horas, bellota no le dio mucha importancia, su hermana podía cuidarse sola, pero burbuja estaba algo preocupada.

Bellota, no has visto a bombón,-pregunto angustiada burbuja.

No, desde hace unas horas…además ella se puede cuidar sola ya esta grandecita

Creo que tienes razón…

-No te preocupes… estará bien- la pelinegra al terminar lo ultimo le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana menor, quien contesto de igual forma


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Muy bien aqui esta mi tercer capitulo, agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi Fic, y a los que no TAMBIEN!, esto solo es para recordar que la ayuda puede venir de donde menos te lo esperas y que no todo es lo que parece, el exterior no es importante, lo que mas importa es el interior**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

La pelirroja se paro rápidamente y basto con un solo golpe de una de sus manos para destruir la roca.

-Nadie entra a mi territorio!, este es mi bosque!- grito un ser de unos dos metros aproximadamente, estaba todo cubierto por pelo rosa, y en su frente sobresalían unas pequeñas antenas.

-…ah…eres tu

-En este preciso momento te destruiré!

-…ahora no…quieres?

-Pagaras las cons…que dijiste?-pregunto algo confundido aquel ser

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo…peludito

-¿Qué?!

Peludito observo la cara de bombón fijamente, y vio algo de… ¿tristeza?, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

-… ¿estas...bien?

Esto último sorprendió a bombón, uno de sus enemigos le estaba preguntando si estaba bien?, este día se convirtió en un día realmente raro.

-… ¿uh?...p-pues- bombón no sabía si contestar o no

-eh...puedes confiar…en…mi

Bombón observo a peludito, tal vez estaba alucinando, pero sus palabras Le parecieron...sinceras

-…no…estoy bien

-¿Por qué?

Bombón le conto todo, de cómo su forma de pensar había cambiado hace unos momentos, que como por una simple fiesta su vida se había derrumbado.

Bombón no era como bellota, más bien se parecía a burbuja, ya que ambas cuando estaban enojadas o tristes le contaban a alguien, pero en cambio bellota se descargaba de otra forma, esa forma era golpear algo, a bombón nunca le pareció buena idea, pero si así se sentía mejor…pues…que lo haga.

En ese momento peludito le sirvió de gran ayuda, no es que no confiara en sus hermanas o en profesor, solo que... esto era como un secreto… un secreto que ahora compartiría con uno de sus enemigos?

-No sé si te sirva pero… si quieres…p-podemos s-ser "amigos"- dijo nerviosamente peludito

-…me gustaría- la pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces abraso a su nuevo amigo y este le correspondió.

Por fin tendría un amigo!, no era exactamente normal, pero…ella tampoco


	4. El chico nuevo

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, agradecimientos a todos los que leen este FIC, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**El chico nuevo**

Después de una larga conversación.

-peludito que horas son?

-Son las 9:00pm-

Si llegaba tarde el profesor la mataría, claro literalmente, la pelirroja se despidió rápidamente de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y se fue volando, tenía que descansar y mañana había escuela, además de que ahora, sería como empezar de nuevo.

Por suerte la ventana estaba abierta, para su sorpresa todavía no terminaba la fiesta, pero aun así ella logro dormir, había sido un día muy largo.

-bombón?-burbuja toco la puerta de su hermana, como no contesto decidió entrar, para encontrar a una bombón lista para escuela, no era una gran sorpresa, pero se veía… entusiasmada más de lo normal

-hola burbuja- la ojisrosas le sonrió a su hermana y esta le correspondió

-hola, ya es hora de irnos

- si ahora bajo

Después de unos minutos, gracias a su habilidad de volar las tres llegaron a tiempo, y cada quien se fue directo a su lugar, por suerte, sus clases eran las mismas.

-Buenos días- saludo la maestra, era una joven alta de unos 30 años, llevaba una blusa rosa y una falda azul, su pelo era castaño

-Buenos días- respondieron al unisonó todos

-Me alegra informarles que tendrán un nuevo compañero, por favor pasa

Todos dirigieron su mirada al nuevo alumno, vestía una gran bata blanca, su pelo era naranja un poco más oscuro que el de bombón, y usaba unos lentes, además de unos guantes morados.

-Dexter, preséntate- La maestra se dirigió de forma amable al chico

-Hola, yo soy Dexter, tengo 16 años y no practico ninguna clase de deporte

-Hola Dexter- respondieron todos

-Muy bien Dexter, puedes tomar asiento… al lado de bombón- al decir esto señalo un lugar vacio

El chico se sentó a lado de la pelirroja, y la observo fijamente por un rato.

-(pensamientos) se parece tanto a él…pero sus ojos son ¿rosas?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su compañera de al lado

-hola soy bombón, ¿Dexter? Verdad

-uh…si…mucho gusto bombón

Para bombón era un día muy bonito, pero en cuanto empezaron las preguntas difíciles en las clases

-Muy bien quien me puede decir cuáles son las partes del átomo

Inmediatamente los dos pelirrojos levantaron las manos

-…Muy bien...mmm… Dexter cuales son

Mientras Dexter contestaba la pregunta, bombón no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese tipo de preguntas solo las respondía ella, ya que eran muy complicadas, pero ahora no era la única.

Todas las clases del día transcurrieron igual, cada vez que hacían una pregunta difícil, siempre elegían a Dexter, y el daba una mejor respuesta de la que daría, la propia bombón.

En cuanto acabaron las clases bombón se fue de la escuela volando, pero no espero a sus hermanas.

Ya volando las otras ppg decidieron hablar sobre un asunto.

-Oye bellota, no crees que bombón anda muy rara

-No lo creo…pero ahora que lo pienso

-Nos está ocultando algo- completo la frase la ojiazul

-…Si

-¿Por qué crees que en cuanto a cabo la escuela se fue…sin nosotras?

-Tal vez necesite estar sola, no creo que este feliz sabiendo que ese chico nuevo…sea más inteligente

-Tal vez…

Las dos se miraron por un rato

-Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntas- dijo entusiasmada burbuja

-…mmm… tienes razón no hemos estado muy unidas, últimamente

-… ¡Ya se!

-¿Qué?

-Mañana hay que ir al cine, todas juntas hasta el profesor puede ir!

-como en los viejos tiempos?

-como en los viejos tiempos!


	5. sentimientos encontrados

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap, no se confundan por el titulo, no son sentimiuentos de amor, gracias a todos a los que leen, me motivan, bueno hasta el miercoles**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Sentimientos encontrados**

-Además, se supone que yo soy la más inteligente, y el solo llega y es más inteligente que yo?!

-Calma bombón, no puede ser tan malo- dijo peludito algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga

-No puede ser tan malo!?, yo me esfuerzo y el no!

-P-pero

-Pero qué?

-C-creo que tienes

-Tengo qué?!

-C-celo-s-s

-¿celos?-Tal vez peludito tenga razón y …

-No te preocupes creo que ustedes dos pueden ser…amigos

-Eso crees

-Sí, puedes platicar de cosas cientifiquillas…que conmigo no puedes

Esto último lo dijo con un tono triste, pero paso desapercibido por bombón

-gracias peludito, eres mi mejor amigo

La pelirroja fue abrazar a su amigo, el cual le correspondió después de un rato se despidió y se fue volando

En la casa utonio todos los integrantes estaban reunidos:

-muy bien niñas, a comer

-si profesor!- todas respondieron al mismo tiempo

Ya cuando estaban comiendo

-niñas, creo que deberían pasar mas tiempo juntas

-es cierto!- recordó burbuja en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa burbuja?-pregunto bombón

-Bellota y yo pensamos que sería buena idea que todos fuéramos al cine mañana

-Esa es muy buena idea cariño!

-no suena mal, pero…-la pelirroja fue interrumpida y no logro terminar su frase

-ah por poco se me olvida

-¿Qué pasa profesor?

-tendré un nuevo ayudante en el laboratorio

- espero que este dure más-dijo entre dientes bellota, al recordar el "accidente" que sufrió el antiguo ayudante

-Si… su nombre es Dexter!

Al momento de oír ese nombre la pelirroja escupió el jugo que hace unos momentos estaba tomando en la cara de bellota

-¿Qué te pasa?

-l-lo siento

-me las vas a pagar

En ese momento empezó una persecución por toda la casa con una asustada bombón, y una muy enojada bellota

-Ah… profesor

-¿sí?

-también puede ir Dexter

-estupenda idea le llamare ahora mismo!

Al día siguiente:

Bellota estaba en su cuarto hablando con alguien por teléfono

-¿en serio tengo que estar ahí?

-Mmm…déjame ver… Si…ERES LA CAPITANA!

-No se podría posponer o algo?

-No

-Está bien iré

-Adiós

-Adiós

Tendría que avisarles a los demás que no iba a poder ir

-Rayos…

-Bellota estas lista?

Una voz la saco de concentración, era burbuja

-que no sabes tocar

-sí pero...

-nopodreir- lo dijo tan rápido que la rubia no entendió

-¿qué?

-lo siento pero no podre ir tengo que…

-pero tú...n-no es justo

-no puede ser otro día?

Burbuja salió disparada hacia su habitación, pero antes de poder llegar una mano la detuvo

-¿Qué tienes burbuja?

-bombón… es que bellota no podrá ir… y

-no te preocupes

-¿Qué?...p-pero

-podemos pasar tiempo de calidad nosotras y el profesor

-yo quería que todos estuviéramos….

-solo seremos nosotros tres ¿ok?

-cuatro

-¿Qué?

-Dexter también vendrá…

-Hola niñas, creo que no podre ir… tengo una junta de trabajo

Burbuja se puso triste, pero tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con bombón, y tal vez podría conseguir un nuevo amigo

-Ok- contestaron las dos

-Dexter está afuera esperándolas


	6. Un dia en la vida de

**Bueno ya que es miercoles aqui les traigo el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfruten, y por favor dejen sus comentarios, son mi motivacion!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Un día en la vida de…**

-Casi se me olvida mi celular

-Te espero abajo- contesto animada burbuja

-si

Mientras tanto el profesor platicaba con Dexter

-Dexter has trabajado antes en un laboratorio?

-sí, de hecho yo tenía uno

-en que laboratorio trabajabas?

-en uno del gobierno, de hecho sigo trabajando ahí los fines de semana

-y que haces ahí?

-lo siento es…confidencial

-vaya… puedes subir esas cajas a la cocina, tienen cosas de las chicas cuando eran pequeñas

Dexter le hecho un vistazo a las cajas, eran tres, una verde, una azul y una rosa

-…si

Mientras tanto una nerviosa bombón bajaba las escaleras, algo despacio, ya que pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho

-tal vez podamos ser ami…-no logro completar su frase ya que había tropezado con algo o alguien

-¿estás bien?

Al oír esa voz dirigió su mirada hacia el chico con el que se tropezó, y no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos azules, le parecieron tan…bonitos

-…uh…y-yo- no sabía que decir y empezó a sentir un ardor en las mejillas

Pero no era la única ya que el chico no pudo evitar ver aquella cara, y esos ojos rosas, causando que se sonrojara

-chicos ya nos… ¿interrumpo algo?

Esa voz los saco de su trance haciéndolos reaccionar

-no nada- la pelirroja se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse más

-no- el chico se puso los lentes, pero no pudo disimular su sonrojo

-ok… el auto está descompuesto…así que nos tendremos que ir volando- dijo la rubia mientras veía a su hermana

-ok…un momento... ¿Volando?

Aquel niño genio ignoraba la existencia de los poderes de las chicas

-si volando- dijo la rubia mientras empezaba a levitar

-¿c-como hiciste eso?

-¿hacer qué?-pregunto inocentemente burbuja

-¡volar!...c-como

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió como alguien lo tomo de la mano y el también empezó a elevarse, pero ahora más alto

En el parque, había un torneo de futbol

-Vamos bellota tu puedes

En ese momento la pelinegra anoto el gol, con el que su equipo gano

-Siiiii, Bellota!, Bellota!

Entre todas las niñas empezaron a cargar a bellota para celebrar su victoria

-Ja ja ja, basta chicas, solo fue un gol- bellota trato de disimular su alegría pero no pudo

Desde unos arbustos alguien observaba fijamente a bellota

-diviértete mientras puedas, bellotita, pronto no lloraras de alegría…si no de dolor

En la mano de aquel ser se empezó a formar una bola de energía y cuando estaba a punto de disparar

-Aun no…- al decir esto otro ser detuvo aquel disparo y los dos se fueron silenciosamente

* * *

Me siento alegre, no soy feliz, soy un inutil pero no por mucho


	7. la desventura de dexter

**Por fin llego viernes, yo amo los viernes, y bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos y a todas los que me apoyan, por fa dejen reviews, bueno sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**La desventura de Dexter**

Los tres adolescentes llegaron al cine, unos minutos antes de que empezara la película

-uh… estas bien Dexter?- pregunto burbuja ya que parecía que el chico iba a vomitar

-urgh…

-l-lo siento Dexter, creo que no estás acostumbrado a volar- bombón creía que era la culpable de todo ya que solo se fue volando con el chico, y vaya que no iban nada lento

-e-estoy bien, p-pero como volaron

Las chicas se vieron confundidas por un momento pero...

-es que somos superhéroes- dijo inocentemente burbuja

-si acaso no has escuchado hablar de nosotras?

-de hecho, no

-bueno iré a comprar los boletos espérenme aquí

Mientras la rubia compraba los boletos, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que regreso y los tres entraron a ver la película, pero Dexter no se sacaba de la cabeza como es que podían volar, solo los había visto a ellos…pero nunca "voló" con ellos. De alguna manera resolvería todas sus dudas cuando fuera a su "trabajo". Pero por alguna extraña razón, lo único que le gusto del viaje fue que lo tomara de la mano, aquella pelirroja.

A la mitad de la película bombón recibe una llamada, la cual era del profesor, así que todos se dirigen a la residencia utonio, ya allá

-que pasa profesor?- pregunto algo preocupada burbuja

-no es nada malo, niñas me tendré que ir por algunas semanas a una convención científica y…

-ah esa convención…

-también te invitaron Dexter?- pregunto curios el profesor

-si…pero como soy menor de edad no puedo asistir

-ah…entiendo, como decía, las dejare solas, ah y Dexter cuida el laboratorio mientras yo no este

-sí, profesor utonio, no se preocupe

En ese momento bellota llego con un gran trofeo

-hay junta familiar o qué?

-el profesor se irá por algunos días y nos dejara solas- explico bombón

Todos se despidieron del profesor, y de Dexter ya que lo dejaría en el aeropuerto y después se iría a su casa

…

…

Al día siguiente en la casa de Dexter

-mama, papa, deede!, ya me voy, regreso el domingo!

-si hijo que te vaya bien

-cuídate cariño

-espera Dexter

-que quieres?

-sigues enojado porque por accidente destruí tu laboratorio?

-no deede, adiós

-adiós!


	8. confianza entre amigos

**Lunes, empieza otra semana, lo siento por subirlo mas tarde, bueno pero al menos lo subi, es fastidioso tener que compartir la compu, pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIWS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Confianza entre amigos**

Dexter estaba llegando a unas grandes instalaciones que quedaba en algún lugar de los Ángeles, nevada.

-Buenos días joven Dexter- saludo el guardián a Dexter de forma fría

-buenos días

Al entrar a esas instalaciones había científicos caminando por todos lados y se detuvo frente a un grupo de científicos

-y el doctor Brisbaine?

-está trabajando con el proyecto- mientras hablaba señalo una habitación

Dexter esperaba afuera mientras salía el Dr., sabía que no los podía interrumpir si estaban practicando. Después de unos minutos salió un hombre alto su pelo era castaño, y tenía una mirada neutra entonces se dirigió a Dexter.

-están adentro puedes pasar

-si Dr. Brisbaine

Ya adentro parecía que no había nada ni nadie, pero en ese momento el chico genio recibió un suave zape en la cabeza

-hola Albert

Al voltear vio que era su amigo, era de unos 16 años, tenía su largo pelo que era de un tono rojizo amarrado por una liga y usaba una gorra roja, además de sus ojos eran rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, vestía una playera roja y encima traía un chaleco negro con detalles rojos, además de zapatos y pantalones negros

-brick, ya te dije que no me llames así

-porque no?, eres como Einstein Jr., si no es que más inteligente

-y tus hermanos?

-chicos bajen!- al momento de hablar aterrizaron dos jóvenes también de 16 años vestían igual que el primero, solo que de verde y azul respectivamente

-hola nerd- dijo un joven cuya mirada era verde, y cabello negro

-hola butch

-Hola Dexter-este tenía una mirada azul e inocente y cabello rubio

-hola boomer

Después de hacerles algunos estudios a los chicos, Dexter le informó al Dr. brisbaine que habían incrementado su fuerza un 40%, y ya que termino su trabajo antes decidió platicar con su amigo, quien de hecho era su mejor amigo, pero sin antes aclarar una duda.

-Dr. Brisbaine, podría hacerle una pregunta?

-dime Dexter

-los chicos, como es que obtuvieron sus habilidades?

-…ellos nacieron con ellas, eso es todo Dexter?

-si

Y afuera de las instalaciones

-no te cansas de estar aquí brick?

-si es aburrido, pero… debo seguir entrenando

-sabes a veces me pregunto si eres un villano o un héroe

-a veces me pregunto lo mismo…

-…

-oí que te mudaste, es cierto?

-si…mi antigua casa quedo arruinada después de la explosión del laboratorio

-y ahora en que ciudad vives?

-en saltadilla

-en…saltadilla?

-si…

Al contestarle a su amigo observo como cerraba sus puños con mucha fuerza y su mirada parecía llena de odio y rencor

-que pasa brick

-eh?...nada…me tengo que ir- al decir esto último se fue volando, dejando tras de sí una estela carmesí

-no te preocupes por el- dijo calmado boomer que vio todo

-que le paso?

- saltadilla…solo malos recuerdos

-entiendo boomer, me voy a mi habitación

-que descanses Dexter

-igualmente

Al día siguiente Dexter les haría algunas preguntas, para evaluar la confianza entre ellos. Todos estaban en un cuarto blanco

-Muy bien cada pregunta que les haga me las irán contestando en el siguiente orden, empieza boomer, sigue butch y finaliza brick ¿ok?

-Ok-contestaron los tres

-¿quién consideras que es el líder de los rrb?

-mmm… creo que es brick

-estas equivocado boomer, está claro, el líder soy yo

-yo me considero el líder ya que soy el mayor

-¿se apoyan en los momentos difíciles?

- hay momentos en los que si

-claro

-la mayoría de las veces

-¿guardan rencor y/u odio hacia alguien?

-…creo

-…si

-si

-Muy bien esta es la última pregunta, ¿Quién es la persona que consideran que los conoce más y pueden confiar en él?

-p-pues es brick y butch

-por supuesto que brick- (pensamientos: por supuesto que brick dirá que soy yo)

-mmm… pues es…. Dexter, ósea tu genio

-…se pueden retirar


	9. el pacto

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, ya que es miercoles, estamos a mitad de semana, y mi hermano ve lo que estoy escribiendo, pero asi es la vida, las personas ven todo lo que tu escribes, en especial, la familia, porfa dejen reviews**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**El pacto**

-Dr. brisbaine, le informo que el porcentaje de confianza entre los chicos es de un 75%, le sugiero que para aumentar el porcentaje, use actividades recreativas, y aumente el trabajo en equipo

- gracias Dexter, te puedes retirar

-si señor

Afuera

-hola nerd

-butch, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos

-al bebe no le gusta que le diga nerd… bububu

-basta butch

-nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd, ne…

-al menos tengo cerebro

-nerd… que dijiste

-que al menos yo si tengo cerebro no como TU, CABEZA HUECA!

-Ahora veras cuatro ojos

Mientras decía lo ultimo tomo a Dexter de la bata y lo aventó hacia una de las paredes de la instalación, si no hubiera sido por boomer, que pasaba por ahí quien logro amortiguar el golpe de Dexter, el chico genio, no estaría vivo

-boomer apártate

-butch que estás haciendo…

El rubio no pudo terminar ya que recibió un tremendo golpe de su hermano, haciendo que el si se estrellara contra la pared, haciendo un gran agujero.

-Ahora en que estaba- en ese momento empezó a formar una bola de energía de color verde, un poco más grande que su cabeza, y como objetivo tenia a Dexter

-rayos…

Dexter cerró los ojos esperando su fin pero pasaron unos segundos y no paso nada, en cuanto los abrió, vio a brick sosteniéndole la mano a butch

-¿Qué rayos haces butch?

-quítate de mi camino…

-oblígame

Los dos se miraron con ojos de querer matarse mutuamente, pero luego de unos segundos, butch desistió y solo se fue volando

-estas bien Dexter

-…si…c-creo…auch- aunque boomer logro que su golpe no fuera tan duro, se había lastimado un brazo

-ven iremos a la enfermería

En el camino se formo un incomodo silencio con el cual acabo Dexter

-brick… ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-…viejo eres mi mejor amigo…no te podría dejar morir, al menos que yo te matara

-que gracioso… butch no parecía contento

-déjalo, ya se le pasara

-como esta boomer?

-Algo enojado por el golpe de butch, pero está bien

**En la enfermería**

-Ya está listo tu brazo chico, pero ten más cuidado- dijo fríamente la enfermera

-vámonos Dexter

El chico le asintió a su amigo y los dos salieron de la enfermería y fueron directo al bosque

-¿te puedo preguntar algo, dex?

-dime brick

-conoces a las ppg, ya que ellas también viven en saltadilla…

-¿las ppg?

-si son unas, que tienen poderes y todo eso

-ah…eso creo, porque preguntas brick

- por nada…

- el Dr. Brisbaine, me dijo que van a ir a saltadilla, eso es cierto?

-…eso te dijo?

-no lo sabías?

- cuando iremos?

-aproximadamente en una semana

- oye dex, que te parece si hacemos un trato

-qué clase de trato?

-El trato es que nosotros dos seamos mejores amigos por siempre, se que suena cursi o tal vez gay, pero que dices

-está bien mejores amigos…

-Por siempre


	10. esta hecho

**Aqui esta el capitulo numero 10, SI EL CAPITULO NUMERO 10, como sea espero que les guste, se que esta algo corto pero bueno, por fi es viernes!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Esta hecho**

De vuelta a Saltadilla, para las chicas todo seguía normal, excepto para una rubia, cuya mirada era tierna e inocente

Desde que tuvimos esa fiesta de cumpleaños, bombón anda muy rara, creo que nos oculta algo, pues en ocasiones cuando acaba la escuela ella se va volando, no me molesta tanto que se vaya sola, pero no me gusta que no se despida.

Además, creo que le gusta ese chico nuevo… Dexter, los dos se parecen mucho, no estoy segura, pero hace unos días los vi muy juntos, bombón estaba encima de el… y los dos se pusieron rojos como tomate.

No harían una mala pareja…

He tomado la decisión de espiar a bombón, sé que no es bueno, pero si ella no nos dice nada de lo que le pasa los siguientes días, la seguiré a todos lados.

Como sea hoy es domingo y es un día realmente hermoso, bellota prepara el desayuno, y ella sí que sabe cocinar, me encantan sus comidas, hace poco descubrió ese talento, y me alegra que lo haya hecho

…

…

…

Después de comer, fui al centro comercial, y compre algunos lindos vestidos, al salir iba comiendo mi helado, entonces oí un sonido parecido a un avión pero este iba más rápido, al voltear al cielo no lo quería creer pero…

Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, ya que parece que nadie más se dio cuenta, pero vi una estela azul un poco más oscura que la mía, y eso solo significaba algo…ellos habían vuelto…

Espero con todo mi corazón que solo me lo haya imaginado

En el bosque, peludito hacia algunos arreglos exteriores a su casa, como pintarla de otro color y esas cosas cuando escucho una voz

-Hola peludito

-eh….mojo que haces aquí?

-yo y otros villanos tendremos una junta en mi casa hoy y tu estas invitado, espero que vayas-al decir esto el mono se fue alejando

-a qué horas?!

-en una hora

Ya en la junta

Todos los villanos de saltadilla, y algunos enemigos de las ppg estaban reunidos, entonces del centro de la sala comenzó a salir un espeso humo rojo, y el anfitrión hiso su aparición, su nombre era tan perturbador que era mejor conocido como EL

-Que empiece la reunión-comento- mojo puedes comenzar

-muy bien ya como algunos saben tenemos un plan para destruir a las ppg, y necesitamos de la mayoría de ustedes

-a todas las ppg?-pregunto temeroso peludito, ya que bombón era su amiga

-Todas…-pregunto El- alguien se opone

Por un momento toda la sala quedo en silencio, hasta que un villano novato, un inexperto rompió con el silencio

Yo no quiero estar dentro de esto-dijo algo preocupado- guardare el secreto pero yo me voy

Estas seguro?- pregunto con una mirada intimidante El

-Si señor

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir, un rayo blanco lo atravesó, causándole la muerte instantánea, después de esto todos miraron de donde provenía ese rayo, y fijaron su mirada en una jovencita de 16 años, usaba el mismo tipo de vestido que las ppg solo que era blanco, al igual que sus ojos y cabello, en el cual tenía una diadema negra.

-Gracias Bell, en que estaba?...así si alguien mas quiere darnos su opinión o está en desacuerdo, puede discutirlo con Bell


	11. recuerdos

**Hoy es lunes, y bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap. espero que les guste, por fa dejen reviews, nos vemos el miercoles, sin mas que decir, los dejo leer**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**Recuerdos**

Era lunes por la mañana y para suerte de las chicas no había clases, así que podían descansar un poco más, al menos por ahora.

Dexter llego el domingo por la noche, aunque no resolvió todas sus dudas.

_**Mientras tanto en las instalaciones**_

-señor, puedo hablar con usted

-dime brick?

-es cierto que iremos a Saltadilla

-Tal vez, ahí hay muchos villanos, y sería su gran entrada

- pero ahí ya hay superhéroes, porque no en otro lugar

-vamos brick, será un gran momento para la demostración de sus habilidades, además como ahí son conocidos como villanos, si comenzamos donde empezó todo, sería como "empezar de nuevo"

-pero señor…

-Nada de peros, un gran poder lleva una gran responsabilidad

- y que hay de ellas?

- hagan lo que quieran, pero que no sea en público, no querrás que su reputación quede manchada antes de empezar con su nueva vida.

EN LA CASA UTONIO

-Burbuja puedes llamar a bombón, el desayuno ya esta listo

-si bellota

…

…

-Bombón será mejor que bajes el desayuno esta listo

-Ahora voy- mientras decía esto se ponía su gran moño

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime

- ¿crees que ellos, sigan vivos?

-¿ellos?

-si… los Rowdyruffs boys

- no creo, pero por qué preguntas…-la pelirroja cambio su mirada calmada por una preocupada-¿acaso los viste?

-n-no…

-ok…

- creo que hubiéramos sido amigos…si ellos no hubieran sido tan…malos

-…pero no fue así…

-lo se...

- bueno hay que bajar a desayunar ok?

-Si!

Cuando las ppg, ya habían acabado de desayunar, Dexter llego

-hola chicas, vine a revisar el la…- no pudo terminar ya que las tres se acercaron rápidamente

-que te paso en el brazo-dijo la rubia mientras observaba el yeso

- quien te golpeo?- dijo la pelinegra, mientras hacia un pequeño grafiti en el yeso

-te duele?- finalizo la ojisrosas mientras veía atentamente al chico

-solo me caí en el trabajo no hay nada de qué preocuparse, hoy en la tarde me lo quitare

- qué pena, ya te dibuje un buen grafiti- comento la pelinegra

-Dexter ya conoces la ciudad-comento la ojisrosas con un leve sonrojo- tal ves podamos dar un paseo…

El chico genio también adquirió un leve sonrojo

-quieres hacerle ojitos eh?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, no importándole si estaba escuchando el chico o no, para después darle un ligero codazo a burbuja, para que esta captara la indirecta.

-ah…. Quieren estar solos-dijo burbuja inocentemente

-q-que!, NO!, m-me refería q-que todas le mostráramos la ciudad- dijo la pelirroja nerviosamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas.

-Claro…-dijo bellota con un tono sarcástico- como sea hoy tengo entrenamiento, así que no podre acompañarlos- dicho esto la ojisverdes tomo una mochila y se fue

-ja jajaja, adiós chicos tengo una…cita-al acabar, la rubia imito a su hermana tomo su bolso y se fue.

- Iré a revisar el laboratorio- el pelirrojo iba hacia la puerta cuando alguien lo tomo suavemente su hombro

-Dexter… quieres que te enseñe la ciudad- dijo nerviosamente bombón con un leve sonrojo

-…si…claro- al acabar, de decir esto fue a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Esto le tomaría una hora o menos.

Al estar revisando, miro su muñeca donde tenía un brazalete de color naranja con tonalidades rojas, y detalles de oro, era de metal, era prueba de su amistad con brick. Cada quien traía un brazalete igual desde su pacto. Al mirar esta ,no pudo evitar recordar cómo se conocieron

"Era un día como cualquier otro, uno de tantos. Como siempre el chico genio fue a revisar si había llegado, el nuevo número de su revista científica había llegado, y así fue pero también le mandaron una carta.

Fue el laboratorio para leer con más privacidad, empezó por leer la carta, la cual al parecer era del gobierno y decía algo así:

"Se le informa a Dexter, que por ser una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, ha sido invitado a participar en el desarrollo de un nuevo PROYECTO.

Si acepta la invitación, solo vaya al aeropuerto, ahí se le está esperando. Contamos con usted."

Pasaron unos minutos, y el chico tomo una decisión, ya ese mismo día aviso a sus papas que se iría el fin de semana a un lugar que no conocía, estos aceptaron, ya aunque no le prestaban mucha atención.

Al llegar observo a dos hombres, bastante fornidos, que al parecer lo estaban esperando, ya que apenas lo vieron se acercaron a él.

-Joven Dexter, acompáñenos, dijo el más maduro, guiando al chico a lo que parecía un avión privado.

Al entrar observo a otros dos científicos y... Una… ¿comadreja?

Fue un viaje largo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un gran edificio, enserio que el chico no prava de preguntarse qué en qué clase de proyecto, trabajaría.

-Por aquí señores- dijo uno de los hombres de traje

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un hombre de pelo castaño, de traje, el cual utilizaba lentes.

-Buenas tardes señores, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi solicitud, mi nombre es Dr. John Brisbaine-hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a todos los científicos- a continuación les presentare al proyecto.

Sin más, abrió la puerta, al entrar se podían observar tres capsulas. Todos los científicos se acercaron a ver. En ellas había tres jóvenes, como de la edad de Dexter, un pelirrojo, un pelinegro y un rubio.

El resto del día todos los recién llegados, se la pasaron monitoreando la actividad de los chicos, ya que su trabajo había empezado. Mientras tanto

-Dexter puedo hablar contigo-Si Dr. Brisbaine

-ya que eres de la edad de los chicos, me serviría que tus evaluaras físicamente, emocionalmente, y psicológicamente, y me avisaras de su progreso, ¿Me hice claro?

-Si señor

En ese omento oyeron como en la otra habitación, parecía haber explotado algo.

Cuando los dos llegaron corriendo, a averiguar cuál era el origen de la explosión, observaron que las capsulas estaban destruidas y el proyecto había "despertado"

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto un chico cuyos orbes eran rojos

-Tranquilo soy Dexter, y tu eres?

El chico observo detenidamente a Dexter para después contestar

-yo soy…soy Brick- en ese momento, Brick se levanto y observo a sus hermanos

-Chicos están bien?

-…Si- dijo el rubio al instante en que se levantaba y se dirigía a Dexter

-mucho gusto soy boomer

-mucho gusto boomer

-Sí, hola cuatro ojos, solo para que lo sepas soy butch- dijo el pelinegro, levantándose y viendo de una manera desafiante a Dexter

-Es hora de presentarme, soy el Dr. Brisbaine, y él es "soy la comadreja"

-Hola-contesto aquel animal que hasta ese momento no había articulado palabra

-y he de suponer que ya conocen a Dexter, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes"

**Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, por una voz dulce**

-Dexter vámonos

Este asintió con la cabeza para salir del laboratorio


	12. Contigo

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, nos vemos el viernes, sin mas que decir aqui el cap**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Contigo**

Bombón ya le había acabado de mostrar casi toda la ciudad a Dexter

-eh…ya acabamos?

-no, falta un lugar muy especial-Al decir esto la pelirroja paró en seco haciendo, que Dexter también lo hiciera, su semblante cambio a uno serio- te hare una pregunta

-claro

-¿somos amigos?, no quiero un creo o un supongo, o un tal vez o un..

-Si somos amigos

-ok

Bombón tomo de la mano a Dexter y empezó a volar hacia una parte alejada del parque, para aterrizar

-estas bien Dexter?

-si

Empezaron a caminar entre unos arbustos y…

-ah…bombón…ya puedes soltarme la mano

La chica no se había percatado de que no le había soltado la mano a Dexter, lo cual le causo un gran sonrojo

-l-lo siento…mira ahí es

-vaya…

Era un frondoso árbol, a su alrededor había pasto verde y algunas flores

-aquí vengo a leer

-…

-…

-te gustan las historietas?- pregunto el chico genio dirigiendo su mirada a la pellirroja

-si!, me encantan!, podríamos leer aquí historietas

-a mi no

-q-que enserio?

-no solo era una pequeña broma

-ja jajaja

-me parece una buena propuesta acepto

-aceptar que?

-leer historietas aquí…contigo

Con bellota

-Muy bien equipo suficiente por hoy, dijo bellota como si fuera un general, y estuviera dando órdenes a su equipo

-Si señor!- dijeron al unisonó todas, al momento en que se dejaban caer al piso, ya que su cansancio era demasiado

-hmmmph…no aguantan nada

-cierto nena, y con ese vestuario te ves muy sexy

-ah…eres** TU**

Con burbuja

-Donde estará van a ser las tres y el no aparece

-Hola linda

Al escuchar esa voz, volteo hacia su propietario, un chico de 16 años, su pelo era café y sus ojos, eran color miel, tenía una mirada tierna que hacía que la chica se sonrojara

-Ahí estas- dijo burbuja, y se lanzo a darle un abrazo- Dylan, te tardaste demasiado

-Lo sé…estaba arreglando unos asuntos pero ya estoy aquí contigo

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios

-Te amo Dylan

-Yo también bebe

Estuvieron abrazados alrededor de un minuto

Con bellota

-que quieres Mike

-yo…yo quiero que tú seas mi NOVIA

- en tus sueños, bobo

-pues yo sueño contigo, nena

-no me digas así, inútil

Entonces, el chico tomo a bellota por la cintura, acercándola a el

Sabes que con un golpe te puedo matar- dijo furiosa la pelinegra por la acción de este, pero no pudo ocultar un leve, pero notable sonrojo

No creo que lo hagas ne…

En el instante bellota, utilizando la suficiente fuerza, pero no demasiada, empujo al chico pero sin lastimarlo

-te lo advertí

-bellota…

Con burbuja

Los dos jóvenes, comían un rico helado, mientras paseaban por el parque

-Oye Dylan…

-sí, amor

-mañana cumplimos un año de ser novios

-como olvidarlo

-creo que le deberíamos decirle a todos que somos novios, no me gusta ocultar lo nuestro

-está bien

-bien, mañana le diremos a todos


	13. Lo siento

**Aqui el nuevo cap, me alegro que hoy sali de vacaciones!, espero que los que salieron de vacaciones se las pasen muy bien, y los que no (como yo) tambien se la pasen bien**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Lo siento…**

Desde la primera junta de villanos, nadie se había opuesto, así que empezaron con un plan

-En nuestro plan maestro, debemos matar a una por una, y empezaremos con la líder, bombón- dijo El

-c-con bombón?-pregunto peludito, esto no le estaba gustando nada

-sí, sin una líder, las ppg, estarán perdidas- completo, mojo jojo

- y tu peludito eres fundamental en ese plan, sabemos que la rosadita es tu "amiga", pero todos sabemos que solo finges, ¿verdad peludito?- dijo El al momento que veía a peludito con cierta superioridad

-sí, claro, como podríamos ser amigos, e-eso es…-dijo peludito tratando de aparentar

- tú la llevaras hacia la trampa- mientras decía esto El, se le formaba una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

-y-yo

- si tu, bola de pelos, ya acabamos tengo cosas más importantes- interrumpió de manera arrogante princesa

-como cuales?- pregunto mojo jojo

-que te importa simio feo

-Basta!- dijo firmemente El

-presumida

-enano

El estaba harto de sus peleas infantiles, así que dejo ir a princesa sin decir nada

En el aeropuerto

-Muy bien chicos ya llegamos a saltadilla

-ya nos podemos ir?, no quiero estar aquí- comento butch, ya que no le agradaba nada haber vuelto

-que no querían venganza?- pregunto brisbaine- es su oportunidad

- y boomer donde esta- dijo el pelirrojo buscando con su mirada al rubio, entonces vio una estela de luz azul

Boomer, estaba evitando que un avión se estrellara ya que al parecer el piloto había perdido el control, parecía muy fácil, pues al parecer boomer no hacia ningún esfuerzo, y con mucho cuidado, dejo al avión en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto

-ahí esta-dijo con simpleza butch

-boomer ven acá- dijo el pelirrojo

-que pasa?

En ese instante brick le dio un zape a su hermano

-porque me pegas?

-estás loco por qué hiciste eso?

-necesitaban ayuda y ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados platicando

-muy bien boomer- dijo con cierto orgullo brisbaine

-eh?- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-al parecer el entrenamiento ha servido, ya son como…héroes

-¿héroes?- volvieron a preguntar los tres al unisonó, estaban sorprendidos de lo que dijo brisbaine

En la escuela

Era martes, y aunque las clases habían sido muy tediosas, bombón iría a visitar a peludito, y como siempre se fue sin avisar, sin notar que cierta rubia la estaba espiando

En el bosque

-Peludito estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí bombón

-Ahí estas- en ese momento bombón le dio un abrazo a su amigo

-quiero mostrarte algo bombón

-estas bien, te oyes…raro

-ven

Peludito guio a bombón a una parte apartada del bosque

-que pasa?

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, peludito sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, vio como detrás de bombón, en los arbustos estaba Bell, apuntando, tenía una pequeña bola de energía en los dedos, la cual dispararía a bombón, sabía que sería la última vez que la vería

-peludito…

-lo siento bombón- una pequeña lagrima salió del ojo de peludito

Bell estaba lista, entonces disparo…

-p-peludito…

-L-lo siento…

La sangre estaba en el suelo del bosque, era un gran charco de sangre, no viviría, aunque que no fuera normal, era imposible sobrevivir a un disparo asi…


	14. ¿porque?

**Hola, bueno hoy es lunes y aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que se la pasen bien los que estan de vacaciones, por favos dejen reviews, son incentivos para seguir la historia, porfavor! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**¿Por qué?**

Bell estaba lista, entonces disparo

En un rápido movimiento, peludito le dio un abrazo a bombón, interponiéndose entre su amiga y el rayo

-p-peludito- dijo la pelirroja, con una expresión de preocupación y miedo

-l-lo siento- dijo peludito, antes de caer al piso

-peludito, resiste- la pelirroja no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

-te llevare a un hospital, solo resiste peludito-bombón estaba a punto de levantar a su amigo cuando

-b-bombón

-si…

-no te preocupes…p-por mi- tomando fuerzas continuo- los dos…sabemos que n-no sobreviviré… quiero q-que se…paz que e-eres mi…mejor amiga, bombón…te quiero, g-gracias por…ser mi amiga, a-además…no dejaría que…nada t-te lastimara

-¡no peludito no digas eso!- no podía evitar llorar

-adiós…

-NOOOO

- te quiero…- esto fue lo último que dijo peludito antes de cerrar los ojos

-Peludito…yo…también te quiero

La pelirroja solo lloraba, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fue su enemigo, mientras la rubia observaba aquella escena confundida y aterrada, solo deseaba que cuando tuvo la oportunidad se hubiera ido

Burbuja

Estábamos en la salida de la escuela, cuando bombón se fue otra vez, me había prometido que si no se despedía, o nos digiera algo la seguiría, y así fue la seguí

Después de un rato vi que aterrizo en el bosque, ya aterrice unos metros atrás de donde ella aterrizo, y me oculte en unos arbustos y empezó a espiar.

Al parecer estaba buscando a algo…o alguien?

Entonces apareció peludito, vi como corría hacia él, y supuse que lo golpearía, el es malo, pero lo ¿abrazo?, porque lo abrazo, no se supone que somos enemigos.

Vi la cara de peludito, analizaba cada movimiento, alguna señal de que odiara a mi hermana, nada, su expresión era neutral, como si pensara en algo…

Avanzaron mas adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque, algo no estaba bien, los seguí, y vi que empezaron a platicar, vi como peludito lloro un poco…

Y de unos arbustos salió un rayo blanco que se dirigía a bombón, me quede en shock, era una trampa!, intente ir hacia allá o gritarle, pero no me podía mover o hacer algo por la impresión, entonces vi como peludito abrazo a mi hermana, y el rayo le dio a el…

Lo siguiente fue demasiado…peludito estaba muriendo, y alcance a notar cómo le decía algo a bombón, y luego cerró los ojos, ahí estaba bombón abrazándolo, no pude mas y fui con ella

-bombón…

La pelirroja volteo, para confirmar que era burbuja, pero no paró de llorar

-que haces aquí?

-estas bien?

-…

-el esta…

-muerto

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, era una escena un tanto extraña, la líder de las ppg, abrazando a uno de los que eran sus grandes enemigos, cuyo cuerpo no se movía, y solo yacía inmóvil, y burbuja observando, sin saber cómo ayudar a su hermana.

En los arbustos, Bell, solo observaba como todo el plan se había venido abajo, todo por la traición de peludito…, ella atacaría, pero tenía órdenes, y tenía que seguirlas, pero solo sentía algo en ese momento frustración, así silenciosamente se fue del lugar para informar de los hechos a Él.

En la casa de mojo

-como que ese inútil de peludito nos traiciono?!-pregunto El al parecer estaba muy furioso

-Cálmate, eso es lo de menos, de todas formas murió no es así Bell?

-así es el torpe se interpuso

-Hola guapos… oí que el plan no funciono, así que empecemos a hacer otro- dijo sedusa mientras intervenía en la platica

-llama a todos, no a los que no tienen poderes

Después de unos minutos todos los villanos raros estaban ahí, la banda gangrena, la banda amiba, mojo jojo, sedusa, el, Bell, solo faltaba princesa

-Porque no están sus chicos?- pregunto sedusa, dirigiéndose a Él, y a mojo


	15. Elige

**Bueno ya que es miercoles aqui esta el siguiente cap, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones muy dificiles y complicadas, pero por una decision se acabara una amistad?, por favor dejen reviews, ME MOTIVAN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Elige**

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo de peludito, bombón seguía deprimida, y para estar sola fue a su lugar especial

Ya sentada bajo el árbol, oyó unos ruidos

-bombón...

-¿Dexter qué haces aquí?

-te estuve buscando, ¿estás bien?

-ya te enteraste?

El chico genio solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja

-bombón?...

-si

-te has enamorado?

-…creo

Dexter no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero se acerco a bombón hasta que sus caras estuvieran a unos centímetros, el jamás había sentido algo, así…, se miraron fijamente

-bombón yo te a….

Fueron interrumpidos por una explosión que causo que los dos salieran disparados, hacia partes opuestas. Apenas el humo y polvo se disiparon...

Bombón, abrió los ojos a más no poder, podía ver aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre era el… estaba segura de que era él, esos ojos podían ser mas intimidantes que los de bellota, ella nunca olvido, ni olvidaría esos ojos

Antes de poder reaccionar la empezó atacar, con una serie de patadas y puñetazos, sin darle oportunidad alguna que se defendiera

-pagaras todo lo que nos hiciste!-dicho esto empezó a formar una bola de energía

-l-lo siento- bombón estaba demasiado débil para esquivarla, así que solo esperaba lo peor

-esas son tus últimas palabras?

-lo siento, pero debíamos proteger la ciudad, y ustedes la estaban destruyendo, lo siento brick- bombón no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos

Aunque brick se sorprendió por lo que dijo, no cambiaria de opinión, era ahora, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la bola de energía, sintió como si algo lo empujara hacia un árbol

-Detente brick

El chico genio, con tocar un botón de su manga, logro que se formaran unos guantes metálicos, en sus manos, y lanzando un disparo, logro que brick se apartara

-Dexter?...que estás haciendo?- brick no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo hubiera atacado

-brick, no dejare que le hagas daño…

-qué?

-por favor brick!, no continúes con tu absurda venganza, no la lastimes, o tendré que lastimarte- esto último sonó como una amenaza

En ese instante brick, sentía…odio por su mejor amigo?...se supone que era en la persona que mas confiaba, era como su hermano, sabía que con un solo golpe lo podría matar pero...como podría matarlo?, era malo, pero nunca había llegado a matar a alguien, Dexter era su amigo, pero su venganza comenzó mucho tiempo atrás de que conociera a Dexter, tendría acaso que elegir?

-Dexter... Estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-completamente

-sabes que eres como mi hermano, yo confió en ti… porque?, porque Dexter?

-lo siento brick, pero como te dije antes no puedo dejar que la lastimes

-ME ESTAS TRAICIONANDO!, ME ESTAS TRAICIONANDO POR ELLA?!

-si así lo quieres ver… pero no te estoy traicionando

-mira Dexter no te quiero hacer daño así que apártate

-no lo hare

-vas a cambiarme por ella?

-no te voy a cambiar. Pero no dejare que la lastimes

-dime la amas?...


	16. ¿tu otra vez?

**Bueno hoy es viernes, y como siempre vengo a molestarlos publicando otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y porfa dejen reviews**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Otra vez tu? **

Ahí estaban, dos mejores amigos, peleando por una chica

-dime la amas?...

-yo…si- dijo el chico genio que solo esperaba algo de su amigo, y eso un duro golpe, así que solo cerro sus ojos

- Si eso es lo que tú quieres entonces…no la lastimare…solo lo hago por ti dex…

-brick estás hablando en serio?

-si…somos mejores amigos, y siempre nos debemos apoyar o no Einstein?

Dexter no pudo contenerse y fue a abrazar a su amigo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-eh…dex…no se te olvida algo?

-mmm…ahora que lo dices….

-bombón

-ah sí!

La chica estaba inconsciente, y muy mal herida

-hay que llevarla a un hospital está perdiendo sangre-al momento de decir esto Dexter se quitaba sus guantes para cargarla pero…brick le gano y la cargo en brazos…

-corre dex

Los dos empezaron a volar, Dexter volaba gracias a unos zapatos especiales, que traía por suerte, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo al ver a brick cargando a bombón, acaso serian...¿Celos?

**Con bellota**

Como siempre la ojisverdes, estaba entrenando, y como siempre Mike fue a molestarla

-hola nena

-apártate, tonto

-sabes…eres hermosa

-…

Bellota volteo y estaba dispuesta a darle una fuerte bofetada cuando oyó una voz

-hola bellotita

Al voltear, su sorpresa fue tan grande que no logro esquivar una bola de energía verde

-bellota!, estas bien?- se acerco preocupado Mike, pero fue apartado bruscamente por butch, mandándolo unos metros lejos

-ja tonto!

Butch se distrajo observando que Mike estaba algo adolorido por su caída, lo cual le causaba cierta gracia, pero esta fue interrumpida por una fuerte patada que recibió en la cara

-que te pasa, estás loca o qué?!, me vas a arruinar mi hermosa cara-al momento butch saco un espejo de su bolsillo para revisar que su cara siguiera tan perfecta como siempre

-ah, por favor

Bellota se dirigía hacia butch dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en su cara, pero cuando se lo iba a dar, butch que todavía se observaba en el espejo la detuvo con una mano

-sabes, soy más fuerte que tu…marimacha

-ya lo veremos

Así empezó una pelea, la que más golpes recibía era bellota, pero no se quedaba atrás, ya que lograba, encajarle algunos golpes a butch, los dos se detuvieron cuando vieron que brick volaba, estaba cargando algo, y a su lado volaba ¿Dexter?

Los dos se miraron extrañados, hasta que

-Mike estas bien, dicho esto la pelinegra voló hasta donde estaba su "amigo"

-auch…creo que morí

-qué?

-es que estoy viendo a un ángel de ojos verdes

-de seguro hablas de mi verdad tonto, porque yo tengo una carita de ángel que…-butch no pudo terminar su frase ya que recibió otro golpe en la cara por parte de bellota

-tonto, Mike estas bien o no?

-si nena estoy bien, y cuando decía que veía un ángel me refería a bellota- esto último se lo dijo a butch, que otra vez se revisaba en el espejo

-claro…pero yo tengo una carita de ángel

**Con burbuja**

-Dylan, ya no pudimos decirle de lo nuestro a nadie por…lo que paso

-no te preocupes amor, pronto le diremos a todos

La rubia fue abrazar rápidamente a su novio, estaba tan distraída que no noto que ciertos chicos, pasaban volando

-te amo Dylan

-yo también…- antes de que pudiera completar su frase este recibió una llamada

-lo siento, pero es urgente nos vemos luego burbuja

-pero…

Dylan se fue sin decir más, dejando a burbuja algo confundida, el nunca la había dejado, ni siquiera se despidió. Burbuja algo desanimada se fue a sentar a una banca del parque pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que esa banca ya estaba ocupada

-burbuja?...

-eh?...-la chica volteo rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta que estaba sentada al lado de boomer

-tu…q-que haces aquí- de un rápido salto burbuja se levanto y emprendió vuelo

-burbuja espera!- dicho esto boomer la empezó a seguir

- aléjate boomer

-no, espera ya no soy malo…

-qué?- por la sorpresa burbuja paró en seco, y volteo a ver lentamente a boomer, dándole oportunidad de alcanzarla

-tal vez suena raro o…loco pero, ya no soy un villano

-entonces eres un héroe?...

-algo así, e-es decir quiero serlo, p-pero…

**Con brick**

Ya estaban cerca del hospital cuando bombón, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la cara de brick, lo observo por un rato, y se dio cuenta que la estaba cargando, lo que causa un leve sonrojo, aprovechando que estaba distraído, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la soltara, pero ya que bombón se recuperaba rápido, pudo volar por si misma

-que estás loca o qué?- dijo brick mientras se sobaba La parte adolorida

- la loca soy yo?!...

-SI, TU ERES LA LOCA

-chicos por favor dejen de discutir- dijo Dexter que se interpuso entre los dos

-Dexter…estas volando?

-algo así…

- oye dex, vamos a ir al hospital o no?- dijo brick ya más calmado

-Dexter conoces a este…bobo

-si de hecho somos amigos…

-QUE?!

-además de loca, gritona

-brick por favor… será mejor que aterricemos

Bombón que ya había gastado muchas energías, y aunque se recuperara seguía lastimada, se desmayo, y ya que todavía estaban en el cielo fue cayendo

-Bombón!- grito Dexter, que aunque podía volar, no iría lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarla

-yo me encargo dex- en cuanto acabo de hablar el pelirrojo voló en picada, paro un poco más debajo de donde iba cayendo bombón

-la tengo, la tengo, la tengo…

solo pasaron unos segundos y la atrapo para volverla a cargar en brazos

-ja, te tengo!

No pudo evitar verla unos instante se veía tan…inofensiva, e incluso se veía tierna, brick sintió la necesidad de protegerla pero el era un Rowdy, y ella una ppg… cuando salió de su trance volvió a volar hasta donde estaba Dexter

-vamos brick al hospital

Dicho esto los dos chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde iban a ir antes de que se despertara bombón

**Con bellota**

-Que no estabas muerto?

-yo…como algo tan perfecto iba a morir

-bellota mejor ya vámonos- al decir esto Mike tomo a bellota de la mano y se empezaron a alejar de ahí

**Con burbuja**

Hace unos instantes burbuja se volvió a encontrar con uno de sus ex enemigos ya que según este no seguía siendo malo.

En esos instantes burbuja iba entrando a su casa confundida por lo que paso hace un rato, recordando cada detalle

"-es que como te explico

-Solo dime como es que llegaste aquí boomer

-ok- el chico tomo aire y después observo a burbuja para contarle todo-morimosperounoscientificoslo cosnosrevivieron,entoncesnosempezaronaentrena rparaserheroes,aceptamosperobrickaunquierev enganza,ademasdequeahoratenemosunnue voamigo,sellamadexter,aqunquenolecaemuybienabutch,entoncesbrisbaine,porqueasisellamaelquenosvolv ioacrearjuntoconotroscientif icos,yatambienhayunacomadrejaqueh ablaysellama"soylacomadreja"elcualesunnombremuyraro,comoseanosnombraronproyector owdy,peroenlosmesesqueestuvimosen trenando,yomeescapeunasdosvecesparave rlaciudad,nuncacreiquevolveriamos,peroaquiestamos,yoytu,tuyyo.

-…ok

-el de hace rato es tu novio?

-…si

Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular

-espera un poco burbuja, tengo que contestar

-hola?

-boomer, necesito que tú y tus hermanos se reúnan ahora mismo los veré en el hotel, el numero de la habitación es 19200

-está bien, Dr. brisbaine

-los veré en una hora ok?

-si

-eh…burbuja me tengo que ir nos vemos luego

-eh...adiós boomer"


	17. Tu moño, mi gorra

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Tu moño, mi gorra**

En el hotel, en la habitación 19-2000, se encontraba el Dr. Brisbaine, junto con la comadreja esperando a los chicos, solo que no había podido localizar a brick

-Brisbaine, estas seguros que no buscaran venganza hacia las chicas?

-tal vez, solo al principio, pero espero que no cometan una tontería

- los dos sabemos cuáles serán las consecuencias, si las logran matar

-lo sé...

-el proyecto será destruido

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada inesperada de butch y boomer

-llegamos-dijo fríamente butch dirigiéndose a brisbaine, y ala comadreja

- y brick?-pregunto inocentemente boomer mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada

-es exacto lo que les íbamos a preguntar a ustedes- dijo brisbaine

- muy bien chicos hoy tendrán una junta con el alcalde de saltadilla, así que compórtense

-ah…- sin más reproches, los dos rrb fueron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones

**En el hospital**

Estaba recostada en una camilla, solo estaba recostada ya que, se recuperaba rápido solo era cuestión de esperar….y dos pelirrojos esperaban en la misma habitación, estaban sentados al lado de la camilla

-YA ME ABURRI!

-cálmate brick, solo han pasado 5 minutos desde que llegamos, además la puedes despertar

-si está loca, tiene el sueño bien pesado!

-brick…

-dime ya son novios?

-eh?

-tú y la rosadita ya son novios?

-n-no

Brick observo a su amigo por un rato, y después en su cara se formo una sonrisa de lado

-interrumpí en su "cita"?-dijo esto en un tono burlón

-n-no era una cita

-ahora que lo recuerdo… estaban muy juntitos-esta vez su sonrisa fue algo picara

-brick, no estoy para tus juegos

-claaaro

-…

-…

-entonces ya la besaste?

-brick!

-está bien ya me callo…

-…

-…

-en serio no la has besado?

-brick!

-ok…ok…

-…

-…

-sabes ya me aburrí

-en serio?- el chico genio dijo esto con un tono sarcástico-sabes…iré a llamar a sus hermanas, y les diré donde estamos tu espera aquí

-claro

-vuelvo en un instante

En cuanto Dexter se fue brick no pudo evitar ver a bombón, observaba cada detalle de su rostro, ya habían pasado algunos años, los dos habían cambiado demasiado

Se supone, que él quería matarla, pero dejaría su venganza solo por su amigo?, o porque empezaba a sentir algo raro cada vez que la veía?, tal vez, tal vez no...

Empezó a formar una pequeña bola de energía en la punta de su dedo índice, apunto hacia la cabeza de la líder de las ppg, pero no hizo nada, él quería disparar, pero por más que intentaba su cuerpo no se movía, la pequeña bola de energía desapareció, y el volvió a tomar asiento, como si nada hubiera pasado

-por qué?

-eh?...

Por estar tan concentrado en lo que hacía no se dio cuenta que bombón había despertado, cuando le estaba apuntando a la cabeza

-por qué no lo hiciste?

-no puedo…

-no puedes o no quieres?

- te disculpaste estas perdonada y listo-dijo brck tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

- si que has cambiado brick- bombón con esfuerzo tomo asiento en la camilla

El chico solo vio a la pelirroja, y se le formo una sonrisa de lado

-Tevés rara…

-Qué?

-te ves rara sin tu moño

Bombón empezó a tentarse la cabeza buscando su moño, pero no había nada

-donde esta?!

-tanto escándalo por un moño?!

-dame mi moño?!- bombón sujeto a brick del cuello de su camisa estando a pocos centímetro de la cara del chico

-estás loca o que suelta!

-dame mi moño

-además de loca, y gritona ciega!

-dame mi moño

-boba, está ahí- dicho esto señalo, al lado de donde se encontraba bombón hace unos instante acostada, estaba ahí su gran moño rojo

-eh?...- no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por la vergüenza

-ahora, súper boba, suéltame

Al darse cuenta de el acercamiento que tenía con brick, se sonrojo aun mas, y para que este, no notara el sonrojo, lo empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas con todo y sillas

Mientras se dirigía hacia, el teléfono empezó a recordar lo que paso después de que brisbaine los presentara con el proyecto, pero que ese día, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por bombón, pero ahora podía recordar lo demás:

"-y he de suponer que ya conocen a Dexter, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes

-ja encargarse de nosotros, no se ofendan nerds, pero nosotros nos podemos cuidar solos- dijo de forma desafiante butch

-encargarse de qué forma?- pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a brisbaine

-desde este momento ustedes, empezaran a entrenar para ser superhéroes y dejaran de ser villanos

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unisonó los tres rrb

-ah…brisbaine verdad?, nosotros no somos héroes, somos villanos, nacimos villanos, y nosotros moriremos villanos-dijo el mayor de los tres

-ustedes no entienden, nosotros los revivimos, ósea que ustedes tienen que ser héroes ahora

-no suena tan mal…

El inocente rubio fue interrumpido ya que recibió un golpe en la cara

-porque me pegas?!

-por tonto!- dijo el pelinegro, a punto de golpear otra vez al rubio

- Basta chicos- entonces brick volvió a ver a brisbaine-si somos héroes, que nos darán a cambio

-ustedes, incrementaran su fuerza, y serian casi invencibles, puedes pedir lo que sea a cambio

-venganza…"

Llego justo donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a teclear un numero

-hola?-contesto burbuja

-burbuja estamos en el hospital

-que paso?

-bombón…ella "no le puedo decir que la ataco brick", se sentía mal

-voy por bellota, y vamos para allá

-ok

En cuanto termino la llamada se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba bombón, cuando iba llegando se oyeron unos gritos, se acerco más rápido, pero no abrió la puerta se quedo escuchando lo que pasaba del otro lado, parecía que bombón ya había despertado, pero al parecer no estaba feliz…

-dame mi moño

-además de loca, y gritona ciega!

-dame mi moño

-boba, está ahí

-eh?...

-ahora, súper boba, suéltame

En cuanto acabo de hablar brick, hubo un instante de silencio, y después se oyó como algo se caía, al escuchar ese ruido, Dexter abrió la puerta, vio como bombón se acomodaba su moño, y brick estaba en el suelo, "sentado en su silla"

-todo bien?

-eh?, Dexter, hola, eh si todo bien- dijo bombón acabando de acomodarse su moño

-hey dex, hola…- mientras decía esto se levantaba-sabes siento que me falta algo…?

-tu gorra esta tirada…-dijo Dexter mientras señalaba esta

-ay! Mi gorra- el pelirrojo se agacho rápidamente, y después de examinarla un rato, para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, se la coloco- así esta mejor

* * *

Como se habran dado cuenta, en el inicio no dije mucho, ya qu estoy deprimida, les dire algo, mas bien el porque, estoy deprimida por que uno de mis primos murio en un accidente, y todavia lo estoy procesando


	18. Eventos

**Bueno, aqui estamos de nuevo con un nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten, porfa dejen reviews**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Eventos**

La junta había empezado, con muchos de ellos, ahora, solo eran aquellos villanos, que desde tiempo atrás habían luchado con las ppg

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un gran mesa, de un extremo estaba El, y del otro mojo, a los lados estaba, princesa, la banda gangrena, la banda amiba, sedusa, Bell

-Chicos, desde mi punto de vista necesitamos a los rrb, ellos pueden derrotar a las súper bobas-dijo sedusa, la cual había roto con el silencio

-cierto, ella tiene razón-dijo arrogantemente princesa

-pero como piensan que se van a unir a nosotros- dijo el líder de la banda gangrena

-si...ahora son "héroes"- comento el líder de la banda amiba

-Bell querida tu qué piensas?-dijo EL dirigiéndose a esta

-por que no solo intentamos convencerlos

-no están fácil chiquilla- dijo mojo al instante que se paraba de su silla- pero puede ser posible, que mis niños se unan a nuestra causa

-tus niños?, también son mis niños, yo los reviví- El se cruzo de brazos

-como sea hay alguien que nos puede ayudar…mandark pasa…

En ese momento entro un joven alto delgado, con un peinado algo raro, poseía una cabeza más grande de lo normal, y usaba una capa

-El tiene la solución, no es así Mandark-dijo mojo, mientras se dirigía al recién llegado

-Si el plan que he diseñado, no puede fallar es perfecto, y servirá también para mi propia venganza

-tengo una pregunta- dijo Bell, quien no dejaba de mirar a mandark- porque tu cabeza es muy grande?

La sala se lleno de silencio durante unos instantes…

-Eso se debe a que él es muy inteligente, Bell- dijo El, respondiendo la pregunta de Bell

-ah…

- Como decía, mi plan será este- al momento saco de quien sabe donde tres pequeñas calaveras, una verde, una azul y una roja…

**En la casa de las chicas**

-Donde estará- la rubia no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, ella se iría sola, pero quien le diría a bellota

-Ya llegue!-se oyó como azotaban la puerta

-Bellota! Ahí estas…ah, quien es él?

-Hola burbuja, el es Mike, Mike ella es burbuja mi hermana menor

-Hola

-ah… Bellota!, debemos ir al hospital, bombón está ahí

-que, porque!?

-Dexter dijo que se sentía mal, así que vamos

-ok, ah... Mike, te puedes ir solo a casa

-no te preocupes cariño, ya me siento mejor

-… ¿cariño?

-No le hagas caso al inútil, corre vamos

Sin más que esperar se fueron volando, dejando dos estelas una azul y una verde, que se dirigían rumbo al hospital

**Con los dos Rowdy**

-Odio esto

-Vamos butch, no te ves tan mal con traje, y a decir verdad a mi tampoco me queda mal sabes…

El rubio fue interrumpido por un zape, de parte de su hermano

-POR QUE ME PEGAS?

-estaba aburrido…

Los dos, estaban en una gran habitación, donde se encontraba una mesa, de repente se escucho como se abría una gran puerta, entraron primero brisbaine y la comadreja, que al igual que los chicos venían de traje, después de ellos entro un pequeño anciano, quien traía en un ojo un monóculo, al lado de el , venia una señorita, alta y delgada, con un vestido rojo, y su espeso y rizado cabello, no dejaban ver su cara

-chicos el alcalde

-por favor tomen asiento- el alcalde les dijo mientras cada quien se sentaba en su respectivo lugar

-vaya pero como han crecido- el anciano, los evaluaba de pies a cabezas

- no falta uno?- dijo de forma amable, dirigiéndose a brisbaine, la señorita bello

-sí, el está en…una prueba-dijo boomer, que no sabía mentir muy bien

- muy bien sin más preámbulos, entiendo que ustedes están aquí, para…-el alcalde empezó a revisar unos papeles- ser héroes…vaya, vaya

**En el hospital**

Las dos hermanas llegaron en muy poco tiempo

-doc?

-si señorita

-me puede decir dónde está la habitación de bombón

-apellido?

-utonio

-claro…veamos, en la habitación 2d

-Gracias

Aunque tardaron un poco llegaron y sin tocar antes abrieron la puerta

-TU!...que haces aquí?


	19. La pelea parte l

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap, aunque es obvio verdad?, como sea no los distraigo mas, porque supongo que ustedes quieren leer el capitulo y no los ridiculos comentarios que pongo antes de que este empieze, y...mejor ya me callo**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**La pelea parte l**

-TU!...que haces aquí?

-Hola súper bobas- dijo brick, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana

-bombón estas bien?- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia su hermana

-si, chicas no se preocupen…

-que hace este pedazo de inútil, aquí?

-todo tiene una explicación, ah bombón peleo con brick, perdió, y la trajimos al hospital

-espera, el golpeo a mi hermana para después traerla al hospital?-dijo la pelinegra señalando a brick

-luego nos vemos dex, bobas…- sin más que decir el chico salió volando por la ventana

-Le voy a dar su merecido a ese idio…

-Bellota, detente, además no hiso nada, así que tú hagas nada malo ¿ok?-Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de bellota, que estaba a punto de seguir a brick

-Solo por esta vez…la próxima vez no me detendré

-Muy bien chicas ya vámonos, además hoy el profesor llega- dijo la líder, al momento que se paraba de la camilla

-Bombón… ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Dexter quien se acercaba preocupado a bombón

-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor- dijo bombón, al momento que se preparaba para irse- vámonos

En cuanto abrió la puerta, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que hizo, que atravesara la pared dejando un agujero, y estrellándose en el asfalto

-Bombón!- dijeron los tres al unisonó

Dexter y Burbuja fueron volando hasta donde estaba, pero bellota, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

-¿Quién eres tú?!

-yo…yo me llamo Bell, y tú debes ser bellota, la MARIMACHA- dijo la peliblanca, al momento que le hacia un gesto de burla a bellota

-pues Bell, prepárate, porque te romperé la cara!

-inténtalo

Empezaron a pelear, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos se quedaba atrás, pues no recibían ningún golpe de la otra, ya que los esquivaban o los bloqueaban, bellota se distrajo, ya que volteo a ver a su hermana rápidamente, esto hizo que recibiera una patada en la cara, mandándola, junto con bombón al piso.

-Bellota, estas bien?-dijo burbuja acercándose a su hermana

-auch…si, ella es fuerte

-Mi cabeza, auch-dijo bombón, reincorporándose

-Que está haciendo, esa?- dijo burbuja mientras miraba al cielo

Bell estaba formando pequeñas, bolas de energía blanca en la punta de los dedos, de ambas manos

-Juguemos- dijo Bell, quien disparo, las bolas de energía a las personas

-BELLOTA, BURBUJA!

Estas dos asintieron mientras volaban rápidamente, disparando también bolas de energía destruían las de Bell, pero esta no dejaba de disparar, entonces bombón, se dirigió hacia ella, y empezaron a pelear, bombón pudo darle una patada en el estomago, pero Bell rápidamente se recupero, y correspondió, también con una patada, haciendo caer otra vez a la líder

-BOMBON!-dijo Dexter quien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella pero no se dio cuenta que una bola de energía, un poco mas grande que las demás se dirigía hacia el

-DEX!

Una voz hizo que volteara para ver aquella bola de energía

-oh mier…

A un metro de el, la bola de energía blanca, se estrello con una bola de energía roja, salvando a Dexter

-pero que rayos?!

-Dex, estas bien?, dijo brick quien se acerco a su amigo

-sí, pero de donde saliste?

-pues no me fui muy lejos…estaba platicando con deede…estábamos en el parque, enfrente del hospital

-TU, QUE HACIAS CON MI HERMANA?!

-calma dex, recuerdas, tu y yo la misma edad, deede unos años más grande

En la alcaldía

-Y por lo tanto, su solicitud para ser superhéroes es denegada- dijo el anciano acomodando algunos papeles

-qué?, pero señor-dijo brisbaine quien se había puesto nervioso

-Lo siento, pero ellos causaron muchos daños, y no estamos seguros al 100%, de que sean buenos

La señorita Bellum, interrumpió, la junta para dar un aviso

-Alcalde están atacando la ciudad…

-manda a las ppg

-ellas ya están ahí, pero necesitan ayuda

-qué?, mmm… ya sé que los rrb, vayan!

-lo siento alcalde, pero nuestra solicitud fue denegada, así que…no podremos ayudarlo, va contra la ley- dijo butch mientras salía junto con boomer de la habitación

-OLVIDEN ESO, SOLO VAYAN Y AYUDEN A LAS PPG

-pero nuestra solicitud fue denegada-esta vez boomer fue quien hablo

-SOLICITUD ACEPTADA, AHORA VAYAN!

-como diga jefe-los dos rrb, salieron rápidamente, para dirigirse al sitio del problema

Con las PPG

Mientras las otras seguían salvando de las bolas de energía de Bell

-Voy a guiar a la gente en un lugar seguro, tu quédate con bombón ok brick?-dijo Dexter parándose para correr después

-q-que?, ah…otra vez con la loca

-que dijiste?-dijo bombon levantandose

-eh…yo?, yo no dije nada

El chico se distrajo que no vio que Bell se dirigía hacia él, con la intención de golpearlo

-Cuidado!-grito bombon, al ver la intencion de bell

La pelirroja, lo empujo cayendo encima de el, logrando evitar el golpe, pero al votear otra vez al frente, vio esos ojos rojos, hasta que…

-estas bien brick?-dijo bombón sin pararse

-si, pero te puedes quitar de mi encimosa

Rápidamente la chica se paro, y no sabía porque pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el pararse fue la peor decisión, ya que por esta situación olvido a Bell, quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, y una patada en la cara, para después no dejarla de golpear en el estomago, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, cayendo, inconsciente al piso

-JA!, eres lenta rosadita

-Hey, solo yo le digo así

Al momento en el que volteo Bell fue recibida por una gran bola de energía, mandándola a volar

-pero que…?-dijo bell recuperandose del golpe

-hey blanquita

En cuanto se estaba parando, brick apareció en frente de ella dándole varios golpes, y de nuevo mandándola a volar, pero, esta vez en cuanto pudo Bell, salió volando, dejando una estela blanca detrás de ella. Entonces brick fue a ver como se encontraba la "novia "de su amigo, pero sin antes

-hey brick!

-Boomer, butch que hacen aquí?

-pues ya somos superhéroes, y donde está el monstruo, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas-pregunto butch volteando a todas partes

-el "monstruo", se fue volando hacia allá-dijo brick apuntando con su dedo pulgar la dirección hacia donde se fue Bell- ahora ayuden a la gente, y si están heridas, llévenlas al hospital


	20. la pelea parte ll

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap., algo tarde pero bueno...como sea dejen reviews, porfa**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**La pelea parte ll**

Los dos chicos asistieron y se alejaron volando, en ese instante brick recordó a bombón, y fue volando hacia donde ella estaba

-hey boba estas bien?

-Ahh...Brick?

-si soy yo, estas bien?

-Y Bell?

-Quien?

-La que nos ataco

-ah...ella se fue por…

-aquí, ja bobos, como si huyera de ustedes-al terminar les saco la lengua, entonces se formaron otra vez esas bolas de energía, y empezó a disparar hacia los lideres.

Brick disparaba, pero las bolas de energía parecían esquivar los disparos, entonces, vio como algunas parecieron quedarse pegadas en la ropa de ambos

-vaya…

-que es esto?

Brick fue corriendo hacia bombón, la cargo en brazos y se fue volando, con las bolas siguiéndolos

-brick…bájame

-si te bajo, se te pegaran esas cosas más rápido

-pero yo p-puedo volar

-sí pero eres lenta boba

En ese momento, las pocas bolas que estaban pegadas, explotaron, y vaya que dolían, bombón grito de dolor, pero al parecer a brick no le dolieron tanto, pues no cambió de expresión.

Mientras Dexter estaba ayudando a algunas personas oyó el grito de bombón, miro hacia arriba, y vaya que no le gusto nada que su mejor amigo cargara a la chica que le gusta, pero después de unos instantes, vio pequeñas bolas blancas persiguiéndolos, pero aun así tal vez sentía algo de celos. El quería salvar a bombón, pero brick ocupaba ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, burbuja ayudaba a una niña pequeña y a su madre, entonces escucho algo

-CUIDADO BURBUJA

Al voltear vio a Bell, quien la observaba mientras flotaba en frente suyo a unos 6 metros, entonces Bell, empezó a lanzar esas pequeñas bolas de energía otra vez, pero esta vez hacia burbuja

-Corran- dijo burbuja a la señora y a su hija, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, boomer se puso frente a ella, y empezó a disparar, hacia esas bolas, pero otra vez, estas esquivaron los ataques, boomer quien vio que las bolas venían hacia ellos solo dijo algo.

-Corre!

-qué?

-CORRE!- esto lo dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a burbuja y empezaba a volar lo más rápido posible, no por algo eran los mas rápidos de ambos grupos.

Boomer no podía creer, que le estaba tomando ala mano a burbuja, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, era tiempo para pensar de cómo librarse de esas cosas, entonces vio a brick, quien volaba un poco más alto, pero para los azules fue fácil alcanzarlos. Pero antes…

-boomer me podrías soltar-dijo burbuja que ya iba tan rápido como boomer

-eh? Si no te preocupes- al instante soltó a burbuja, después de unos segundos alcanzaron a brick

-brick?- el rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder, su hermano mayor estaba cargando a una ppg, y que paso con la venganza?

- que quieres, bobo?

-ah…sabes como desacerté de esas cosas?

-que crees que estoy tratando de hacer?

-oye!, que haces cargando a mi hermana?- dijo burbuja, quien observo a bombón- bombón, estas bien?

-bu-burbuja, eh….yo…si…si estoy bien-a bombón se le notaba cierto sonrojo, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando

Mientras tanto, bellota y butch, estaban por acabar de ayudar a la gente, aunque a ninguno le gustaba estar trabajando en equipo tenían que hacerlo, al acabar vieron a burbuja, boomer y brick, notaron que el ultimo estaba cargando algo.

-que lleva tu hermano, bobo?, no lo sé y no soy bobo

-como digas bobo, espera…los están siguiendo, bolas de energía blanca, si ves inútil, o estas ciego

-ya cállate MARIMACHA

-que dijiste HOMOSEXUAL?!

-que eres un MARI…

-sabes este no es momento para pelear, vamos con los demás tal vez tengan un plan, y nos necesiten

Butch solo se limito a asentir, e unos segundos los dos llegaron, donde estaban los demás, pero por alguna razón, parte de las bolas de energía, se separaron de las demás, y empezaron a seguir a butch y bellota, respectivamente

-Pero qué?...-dijo bellota al darse cuenta que ahora ella también estaba siendo perseguida

-Vaya…-dijo brick quien se le había ocurrido un buen plan

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo?...-dijo bombón, observando a su hermana que trataba de liberarse de aquellas cosas

-eso creo…

- eh chicos…como no todos pensamos igual…NOS PODRIAN DECIR QUE TIENEN EN MENTE!-dijo butch que estaba harto, que solo hablaran entre ellos dos

-si no es mucha molestia-dijo boomer sonriendo

-muy bien, si no te molesta boba yo lo hare- dijo brick, muy seguro de si mismo, a lo que bombón, solo frunció el seño- estas cosas nos persiguen, porque tenemos poderes, o algo así, entonces es de suponer, que harán lo mismo con la blanca, ya que debe ser una boba como las súper bobas

-y el plan es?...-dijo burbuja que no entendía nada

-solo síganme

Entonces, brick, seguido por los demás tomaron la dirección, contraria de donde iban, y voló hacia Bell, que solo se quedaba parada sin entender nada.

-pero que rayos hacen esos, idio…

Parecía que chocarían contra Bell, pero a unos centímetros de ella, cambiaron de dirección rápidamente, las bolas de energía no hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron pegadas a Bell

-rayos…

En ese instante explotaron y Bell, grito de dolor, pero con las pocas que le quedaban, salió huyendo, y vaya que aunque estuviera débil, voló bastante rápido

-ya bájame!-dijo bombón, sin darse cuenta que aun seguían volando

-como quieras- sin decir más brick la soltó

Y al parecer se le había olvidado volar

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pero no cayó en el suelo ya que alguien la alcanzo a cargar

-estas bien bombón?

-de-Dexter?

Dexter descendió hasta el suelo, donde dejo a bombón, cuidadosamente,

-estas bien, bombón?

-si…, solo son algunos moretones- dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa

Momentos después los demás bajaron, y se formo un incomodo silencio hasta que…

-DEXTER- dijo una rubia alta, que al igual que burbuja tenía su pelo amarrado en dos coletas, ella tenía un traje de bailarina, y al instante que alcanzo al chico, lo abrazo, tan fuerte que no dejaba, que el chico respirara, bien.

-dee…de…su-sueltame….n-no…p-pu..edo…r-respir…ar

-ah..claro, estas bien hermanito?

-si...si estoy bien

-Hola soy deede, ustedes deben ser las ppg

-si, nosotras somos…-dijo bombón un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar

-bombón, bellota y burbuja-dijo deede señalando a cada una-las conozco!, bueno solo las veo por tv, pero guau, son ESPECTACUALRES

-ah…¿gracias?-dijo burbuja, intentando ser amable

-como sea, ustedes, sabandijas, que hacen aquí?-dijo bellota quien miraba desafiante, a los tres Rowdy

En ese momento, un helicóptero que parecía ser del gobierno descendió cerca de donde estaban las chicas, de ahí bajo, el alcalde, la señorita bello, el DR. Brisbaine, y la comadreja, el alcalde se adelanto hacia las chicas.

-muy bien chicas, supongo que ya conocen a estos jovencitos…

-SI, supongo que va a llevar a estos criminales, tras las rejas no es así alcalde?-dijo bellota interrumpiendo al alcalde, y sonriendo con un aire de superioridad

-ejem, no bellota y como decía, LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS, SON JUNTO CON LAS PPG, LOS NUEVOS SUPERHEROES, DE SALTADILLA!-dijo el alcalde quien había levantado la voz, para que lo escucharan muy bien, y vaya que lo escucharon

-QUE?!-dijeron las tres hermanas, al mismo tiempo, realmente estaban sorprendidas por la nueva noticia.

-además chicas, mientras están aquí irán a la escuela con ustedes, y estarán en el mismo salón-dijo la señorita bello, esta vez

-QUE?!

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, hoy empezaron las clases y adivinen que?

Me robaron $20 de mi amiga, $10 mios y una memoria donde traía este, si ESTE fic, por suerte tengo un respaldo en mi compu, sino tendría dos opciones

1) ya no seguir el fic

2)empezar de nuevo los capítulos que faltaron

Como sea, ya ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu propia sombra, pero bueno...no piensen que me asaltaron, no, en el receso fui a comprar comida a la cafetería, y creo que fue en ese momento ya que no sali ni antes ni después de ir a comprar, me di cuenta hasta la salida, ya que mi amiga me pidió su dinero...espero que utilizen lo que me robaron para algo bueno, como para no se...comprar algo de comer o algo asi, pero si no que vergüenza, robar a los que esfuerzo consiguen el dinero y...y...ya me callo

bye, bye, porfa reviws


	21. Nuevos en la clase

**Perdón por o publicar ni el miércoles ni el viernes, es que tuve algunos problemas con el internet, pero ya esta, bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap, les aviso algo:**

**empecé este fanfic el lunes 4 de marzo, y lo acabe el sábado 6 de abril**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Nuevos en la escuela**

-Bell, no seguiste al pie de la letra el plan-dijo El quien miraba con odio y decepción a Bell

-llamara a mi padre?

-no…por ahora no

-mocosa, tenias que seguir el plan, QUE PARTE NO ENTENDISTE?!- dijo mojo, quien llego al cuarto, lleno de furia

-lo siento…

-ahora Bell, porque te concentraste en atacar a bombón?...-dijo EL ahora más calmado

-yo…yo...La odio, y la quiero MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS-Bell dejo de llorar, y ahora su cara estaba llena de rabia

**En la escuela**

Era lunes por la mañana, y este lunes sería muy diferente a los demás

-Muy bien chicos, hoy es un día especial, recibiremos a nuevos alumnos, ya sé que en hoy saldrán de vacaciones, pero ellos son especiales así que se hizo una excepción sean amables, pase por favor muchachos

Cuando entraron los tres Rowdy todos se quedaron en silencio, y algunos, murmuraban, otros solo se quedaban viendo hasta que…

-preséntense chicos

Los tres asintieron, y el primero en empezar fe, brick

-hola mi nombre es Brick

-qué lindo

-es tan...sexy

-yo pienso que es muy tierno!

Algunas chicas no se hicieron esperar, y ya tenían su mirada puesta en su objetivo

-Hola soy butch

-que rudo

-que sexy

-qué lindo

Paso lo mismo con butch y este solo les sonrió pícaramente, a lo que las chicas empezaron a reír, y se sonrojaron

-hola…em yo soy boomer

-hay que lindo

-que tierno

-que inocente

-ay cosita

Y como era de esperarse paso lo mismo con boomer

-Muy bien chicos tomen asiento-dijo la maestra señalando unos lugares vacios

Los tres asintieron, y el resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente

-Dexter…-dijo la chica lo más bajo posible, para que la maestra no oyera

-¿sí?

-en serio brick es tu amigo?...

-si…es mi mejor amigo

-dime…ahora es…

-¿bueno?

-si

-no lo sé…

-…

-lo que sé es que siempre protege lo que quiere, o lo que es importante para el…

-t-te ha protegido?...

-…si

En ese instante, el timbre sonó, para indicar la salida al receso, y todos salieron, solo se quedaron en el salón las ppg, los rrb y Dexter

-espero que no causan alboroto gusanos-dijo bellota mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-niñas…niñas…cuando entenderán que ahora somos héroes, no causaremos alboroto-dijo butch, sonriendo de lado

-de todos modos los estaremos vigilando-dijo bombón, dirigiéndose a los Rowdy

-como sea, chicos vámonos, ah y Dexter ven…- dijo brick, quien con sus hermanos salía del salón

Dexter sin decir nada, los siguió

-déjenme solo con Dexter

En ese momento sus hermanos asintieron y se alejaron de ahí

-que pasa brick

-sabes algo de medicina…

-qué?

Brick se levanto la playera, y tenía una gran herida en el abdomen

-que te paso?...

-creo que fue ayer cuando me exploto esa cosa…

-esto es raro, porque no ha sanado?

-no lo sé, pero…duele

-porque no le has dicho a tus hermanos?

-no quiero preocuparlos

-déjame ver

Dexter, examino, con cuidado la herida

-tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería

-no iré a la enfermería

-entonces vamos con brisbaine, o la comadreja…

-no iré con ellos

-brick, tenemos que hacer algo con esa herida

-por favor, no la puedes curar tu

-….no pero se quien lo hará

-quien?

-el profesor utonio, ayer llego, y creo que el tendrá experiencia en esto

-…

Empezaron las clases otra vez, y el resto del día brick estaba muy pensativo, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta, pero no le tomaron importancia, entonces sonó el timbre indicando la salida, las chicas se fueron a su casa volando

-brick vámonos-dijo butch mirando al pelirrojo

-adelántense luego los alcanzo

-está bien, vámonos butch-dijo boomer emprendiendo el vuelo-nos vemos en casa

-ya que se fueron los bobos nos vamos dex?

-sí, pero puedes volar?...

-algo, pero si

Sin más tomo a Dexter del cuello de su bata y empezó a volar, llegaron en cuestión de segundos

-la próxima vez avísame ok brick?

-si….claro

Dexter toco el timbre, se oyeron unos pasos y abrió el profesor

-Dexter…que haces aquí?

-profesor necesito pedirle un favor?

-qué clase de favor

-pues…-Dexter solo volteo a brick, que estaba de brazos cruzados y no parecía feliz

-ah…paseen

Los dos pasaron, y el profesor los guio hasta el laboratorio

-brick está herido

-no se cura solo…como las chicas?-interrumpió el profesor sin quitarle los ojos de encima a brick

-si…pero algo no está bien se está tardando mucho

-ya veo…siéntate en esa mesa brick...

Brick obedeció, pero seguía con su misma expresión

-brick-dijo Dexter

Brick se quito su camisa, y dejo ver la herida

-veamos-el profesor empezó a examinar la herida-vaya…

Fue por unos frascos que tenía en un escritorio, lleno un papel, con el liquido que tenia uno de esos frasco, y ya que brick estaba distraído se lo puso en la herida

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito demasiado fuerte, por el dolor que sentía-QUE RAYOS LE PASA?!

-calma solo te puse algo de alcohol

-brick, compórtate recuerda que eres el líder, y gritas por un poco de alcohol…

-profesor todo está bien oí un grito y….-interrumpió bombón quien entro sin tocar y vio a cierto ojisrojos sin playera

-ah…hola cariño, iré por algo a la farmacia, podrías vendar a brick, en un momento regreso-dijo el profesor al momento que salía del laboratorio

-c-claro profesor-sin más tomo unas vendas y se acerco a brick

-si quieres yo puedo hacerlo bombón...

-no te preocupes Dexter, yo lo hago

-boba..

-como te hiciste eso-decía bombón mientras vendaba con cuidado la herida

-en la pelea con la otra boba

-sabia que te había dolido

-no me dolió…

-como sea…ya acabe

-te perdono…

-que?

-cuando estaba a punto de…derrotarte te disculpaste por…ya sabes

-pues gracias

Sin más que decir bombón le dio un abrazo a brick

-hey…QUITATE QUE ME PEGAS LOS PIOJOS! , además estoy herido sabes…

-gracias por perdonarme brick, yo te perdono por casi matarme-al instante se separo de brick, y le sonrió dulcemente

-nunca te pedí disculpas…

-no importa yo te disculpo…

-…

-sabes que?, desde ahora seremos amigos

-como sea boba

En ese instante bombón recordó algo, y se dirigió a Dexter, ocultaba algo, ya que tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda

-ten Dexter esto es para ti

Entonces, estiro sus brazos, y en sus manos tenía una pequeña cajita, morada, con un moñito rosa

-para mí?

-si es un regalo, tu siempre me apoyas, y quiero agradecértelo de alguna manera así que ten

Dexter recibió la caja, quito con cuidado el moño, y abrió la caja, en su interior tenía una pulsera, era de oro tenia pequeños detalles negros, la saco de la caja

-Vaya es…linda

-yo te la pongo

Bombón tomo la pulsera y la amarro, justo en el mismo brazo donde estaba la pulsera que le había dado brick

-gracias…

Bombón sin más le dio un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por Dexter

-bueno chicos los dejos solos luego nos vemos-sin más que decir bombón salió por la puerta

Mientras tanto en el parque cierta rubia esperaba la llegada de su novio ya que se habían quedado de ver a las 4:00pm, pero habían pasado 15 minutos y el no llegaba, pero por casualidad, o por el destino se encontró con boomer

-burbuja que haces aquí?

-boomer…estoy esperando a alguien-al decir esto recordó a su novio y no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo

-ah…

-pero ya se tardo, así que iré a buscarlo a su casa

-si quieres te puedo acompañar

-mmm…está bien, así sirve que los presento, ven

-ah nos vamos ir caminando o…

-hay que caminar, no vive lejos

Los dos rubios empezaron a caminar, ninguno decía nada, y ninguno quería decir algo

-dime él es tu…

-ah?...el es mi novio

-t-tienes novio?

-si…

-y…lo amas?...

-…y-yo…si yo lo amo, mira ya llegamos…

La rubia paró en seco, haciendo que boomer parara igual

-que pasa burbuja?

* * *

**que creen que vio burbuja?**

**Como ya acabe el fic, tengo un problema, con quien les gustaría que se quedara bombón, dexter o brick, dejen su comentario y me dicen porque quieren que bombon se quede con el, el futuro de bombón esta en sus manos**


	22. desamor, amor y otras cosas

Aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, y no se les olvide comentar con quien quieren que se quede bombón o si no...

LA PONDRE CON QUIEN SEA!

El destino de bombón esta en tus manos

**asi van a ser los pensamientos de bombón**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Desamor, amor y otras cosas**

-y…lo amas?...

-…y-yo…si yo lo amo, mira ya llegamos…

La rubia paró en seco, haciendo que boomer parara igual

-que pasa burbuja?

La rubia no respondió, y de aquellos ojos azules, de los cuales emanaba inocencia, alegría y amor…no pudieron evitarse llenarse de lagrimas, aquellas lagrimas que al salir, se deslizaban, por aquellas mejillas, para terminar en su suave barbilla, y al final caer al suelo, y cuál era la razón de su dolor, cual era la razón que hacía que aquella bella joven llorara, llorara con tanto dolor.

Boomer al no recibir respuesta algún volteo hacia donde estaba puesta la mirada de la chica, y pudo ver tal vez lo que sería el causante de su sufrimiento.

En frente de una gran casa, de color salmón, había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, los dos se besaban con pasión, y sin remordimiento alguno, el joven correspondía el nombre de Dylan, aquel joven que durante un año, le había jurado a burbuja su amor eterno, pero que ahora se estaba besando con una de las enemigas de las ppg, aquella muchacha tenia de nombre princesa, y era la que correspondía a Dylan, aquellos besos intensos

Burbuja se acerco un poco, quedando a unos dos metros de donde estaba aquella "pareja".

-D-Dylan?...-dijo la rubia entre sollozos

Al instante se separaron, y los dos vieron a burbuja, llorando…

-burbuja…que haces aquí?-dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella, peo cada vez que él se acercaba ella retrocedía.

-tu…no me amabas?...-dijo la rubia que no quitaba la vista de el chico

-no le hagas caso, ven Dylan vamos a tu casa-dijo princesa acercándose a Dylan y dándole un beso en los labios

Burbuja no pudo soportar esa escena y salió corriendo, para después empezar a volar rápidamente.

-BURBUJA!- boomer al ver la reacción de esta la siguió

-funciono…-dijo triunfante princesa

-te amo princesa…-dijo Dylan mientras, le sostenía ambas manos a princesa y tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios, y un leve sonrojo

-qué?!-al instante esta se soltó de aquel agarre

-te amo…

-qué asco!- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con desinfectante- sabes naco… yo solo salía contigo para que la boba se sintiera mal, además como podría amarte si ni siquiera eres guapo o rico, si tuvieras una de esas dos cosas, tal vez…escuchaste existe una leve posibilidad que saliera contigo-dijo princesa mientras se revisaba las uñas

-qué?, solo estabas jugando conmigo?

-mmm….SI, además a mí me gusta butch, el si es un hombre…

Sin más que decir una limosina se estaciono enfrente de la casa de Dylan, se abrió la puerta, y rápidamente entro princesa, quien ni siquiera volteo a ver ael chico que le acababa de romper el corazón.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo de saltadilla se podía ver una estela azul clara, que era seguida por una estela azul más oscura, ambas se dirigían al puerto de saltadilla.

Burbuja aterrizo, y se fue a sentar en el borde del puerto, después aterrizo boomer.

-Burbuja…

-…

Sin más el rubio se sentó al lado de burbuja

-estas…bien?

-porque?...

-el es un tonto

-eh?..

-si no supo aprovechar a alguien tan…

-boba

-no...A alguien tan hermosa, entonces es un tonto, tuvo una gran oportunidad, solo mírate eres muy…bella, eres tierna e inocente, eres la chica perfecta para cualquiera, y el que te lastime no tiene ni idea de lo que hace…

-tú crees que soy…hermosa?

Al oír esa inocente pregunta por parte de burbuja, boomer empezó a sentir como un ardor inundaba sus mejillas y después se extendió por toda su cara

-boomer….te ves gracioso

-qué?

-estas….ROJITO

-y-yo, e...este, ah…

Sin más que decir burbuja le dio un abrazo a boomer, haciendo que este se sonrojara más.

-gracias boomer

-y-yo no…no e-es n-nada

-eres un buen amigo

-…amigo?

-si…

En el parque, que de hecho no estaba muy lejos del puerto, mientras el equipo de bellota entrenaba, un grupo de chicas rodeaban algo, o alguien, las chicas, no paraban de soltar algunas risas, o suspiros

-Entonces les dije a mis hermanos…

-que les dijiste?-pregunto una chica que no perdía la vista de butch

-creo que hemos causado demasiado daño, a saltadilla, entonces por qué no lo reponemos siendo héroes

-y que te dijeron?-pregunto otra chica

-me dijeron que si…ya saben yo soy el Líder de los Rowdyruffs Boys

-won enserio?-dijo otra chica

-Pues claro…

Butch no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que había recibido un golpe en…LA CARA, y lo peor fue con un balón, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio, no podían creer que alguien le hiciera algo así a butch, quien se había atrevido?

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

-te dolió- dijo bellota en un tono burlón

-c-claro que no

-no aguantas nada

-soy más rápido y fuerte e inteligente que tú!

-ja! Ya quisieras GAY!

-te reto a una carrera

-está bien….adiós

Entonces bellota salió disparada dejando tras de si su estela verde

-eso es trampa!- butch al acabar de decir esto se fue detrás de bellota

Mientras tanto en algún lugar

-ya casi están listos solo necesito una semana más- dijo mandark dirigiéndose a El

-dime niño…servirán?

-por supuesto

-solo a una semana y mi plan tendrá éxito- El a l decir esto en su rostro se formo una sonrisa malvada

En el cuarto de bombón

**Que rayos me pasa…porque rayos abrace a brick…bueno al menos a Dexter le gusto la pulsera que le hice, se vio tan tierno, pero…al abrazar a brick sentí algo…algo parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con Dexter, será acaso que me empieza a ¿gustar?**

Bombón sacudió un poco su cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso, se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño alguien toco a su puerta

-pase, está abierto

-hola bombón..-dijo Dexter mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-Dexter…hola-dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente

-tu papa ya regreso

-solo era eso

-en realidad me voy un par de días…

-a donde?!

-a pues no se al campo, me voy a ir con mi familia y me preguntaba si…tu querías ir

-me gustaría pero…quien protegería la ciudad?

-bueno…no esta tan lejos de saltadilla solo un para de kilómetros, si hay una urgencia podrías venir

-me encantaría!

-bueno…adiós

-te veo luego

Dexter salió del cuarto de bombón y se dirigió otra vez al laboratorio, ahí el profesor utonio no solo examinaba la herida de brick, si no que examinaba a brick

-mmm

-ah…hey profe…que hace

-ah? profe?

-solo dígame porque me revisa tanto

-ah…pues eres muy interesante- al terminar el profesor empezó de nuevo a revisar a brick

-ah…era por eso…un momento interesante?

-sí, pensé que eras igual que a bombón, solo que en niño

-qué?

-pero ahora que veo, eres…único

-entonces?

-tienes características iguales a las de mi hija, como el pelo, pero también posees tus propias debilidades y fortalezas, además de que eres muy fuerte, además posees el mismo tipo de sangre que bombón

-claro que soy diferente, no fui hecho con los mismos materiales, que su hija

-mmm…además eres inteligente, vaya no me había percatado de que estas hecho de otras cosas

-debo ser inteligente, soy el líder, y como líder debo planear estrategias para que yo ni mis hermanos salgan lastimados

-disculpen por interrumpir, eh…profesor que dice de su herida-dijo Dexter mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba donde estaba brick

-debió ser atacado por algo demasiado poderoso como…

En ese momento el profesor utonio fue interrumpido por brick

-algo demasiado fuerte, que hiciera que la herida fuera algo grave, haciendo que el proceso de recuperación fuera más lento de lo normal, ya que mis células no están acostumbradas a recibir tanto daño, esta vez tendrán que trabajar mucho mas, pero tendrá el mismo efecto que si me enfermara por primera vez de algo, la próxima vez que me pase mis células ya sabrán que hacer, y me recuperare rápido, no es así dex?

- si tiene mucha coherencia, pero…como supiste eso?

-pues tuve tiempo de analizarme mi propia herida hace unos días y llegue a esa conclusión, y ahora veo que era acertada

-vaya brick no sabía que fueras tan listo-dijo Dexter que estaba sorprendido por la explicación de brick

-no sabes muchas cosas de mi dex…y créeme hay algunas cosas que no quieres saber- dijo brick mientras se ponía de nuevo su playera y se iba hacia la salida

-espera brick, te acompaño- dijo Dexter mientras caminaba para alcanzar a brick

Entonces empezaron a caminar hacia, la nueva "casa" de brick, y en el camino se formo un gran silencio

-sabes dex…deede me invito al día de campo

-qué?, ella hizo eso?

-sí, pero como sea, no me pensabas invitar?

-de hecho…si pero te lo iba a decir cuando llegáramos a tu nueva casa

-está bien te creo, al menos por ahora

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en una gran casa, era de cuatro pisos y tenía un color amarillo, y casualmente estaba al lado de la casa de Dexter.

-vamos dex-dijo brick mientras abría la puerta

Los dos pasaron y por dentro se veía más grande, incluso tenía un ascensor.

-chicos!

-al parecer no están tus hermanos

-mmm, como sea que quieres hacer

-no lo se

-que te parece si….jugamos videojuegos

-está bien

Cuando los dos se iban a sentar a jugar, se oyó una explosión

-pero que rayos?

-vamos brick

Los dos salieron corriendo, y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…


	23. El proyecto de ciencias y la decision

**Hola!, aquí otravez...si otra vez, pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, y no olviden comentar con quien quieren que se quede bombon dexter o brick, brick o dexter y el porque**

**Hasta ahorita va ganando...**

**BRICK!**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**El proyecto de ciencias y la decision**

Los dos salieron corriendo, y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

Un monstruo color morado, de un solo ojo y varios tentáculos, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso

-que hace mi proyecto de ciencias afuera?-dijo Dexter viendo aquel ser

-TU PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS?!

-si

-Dexter!, Dexter!, ayúdame!-dijo una dulce voz que gritaba, y al parecer tenía mucho miedo

-ah Dexter…deede-dijo brick señalando al monstruo

Deede era sostenida por uno de los tentáculos, de aquel monstruo

-deede…hermana boba-dijo Dexter mientras negaba con la cabeza-yo me encargo brick

Dexter saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño cubo, lo dejo en el suelo, y al presionarlo con uno de sus dedos se convirtió en algo parecido a un carro pero este tenía cañones de rayos laser, Dexter se subió a el y empezó a disparar, pero por estar distraído en destruir su proyecto no se dio cuenta que un tentáculo se acercaba, al instante de ver aquel tentáculo, el mismo tomo la "nave" de Dexter y se lo comió.

-Dexter…-dijo deede al ver a su hermano siendo devorado

-rayos dex…-dijo brick al instante que golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano, mientras se acercaba volando al "estomago" de ese ser, ya que era transparente podía ver a su amigo, el cual solo lo miraba

En ese instante una estela rosa llego, seguida de dos estelas azules y dos estelas verdes

-acabemos con esto de una vez!-grito butch

Los demás solo asintieron, estaban demasiados seguros que podrían acabar con el fácilmente, butch fue hacia el monstruo con la intención de golpearlo, los demás los siguieron excepto bombón, al momento de intentar golpear al monstruo ellos también quedaron en el "estomago" de este

-vaya la "ayuda" llego-dijo brick mientras veía como los demás estaban en el interior tratando de salir

Al tener más alimento dentro de sí el monstruo empezó a absorber poco a poco sus energías y empezó a crecer mas y mas, quedando del doble de tamaño que tenía hace unos instantes.

-hey rosadita tienes que hacer lo que diga, ok?

-no me digas rosadita, y no tengo por qué hacerte caso

-solo cállate, vete a unos metros arriba de esta cosa, cuando estés allá lanzas tu aliento de hielo, después yo lo levantare, lo lanzare unos cuantos metros arriba y terminamos con una patada

Bombón dudo por un momento

-está bien, pero no creo que puedas cargarlo es demasiado grande, y cuando este congelado pesara el doble ya que…

-solo haz lo que te digo!

Bombón voló, hasta que dar a unos metros de distancia del monstruo, inhalo mucho, y después lanzo su aliento de hielo, poco a poco el monstruo se fue congelando hasta quedar completamente congelado

-ahora…-dijo brick mientras levantaba al monstruo con ambas manos, pero antes de lanzarlo…

-rayos…me duele la herida-brick no aguantaría mucho, y sintió como por el dolor sus brazos no aguantaban tanto peso, pero de repente el peso disminuyo, volteo y vio a bombón ayudándolo a cargar al monstruo

-a las de tres-dijo bombón a brick, y el solo asintió-una…dos…TRES!

Los dos aventaron al monstro a unos 26 metros de altura, sin más brick y bombón lo hicieron pedazos con una patada, rápidamente los rrb y las ppg, que estaban adentro se liberaron, pero ni Dexter ni deede, sabían volar así que fueron cayendo, lo peor es que Dexter no traía sus zapatos especiales

-DEXTER!

-DEEDE!

Bombón atrapo a Dexter y lo cargo en brazos, paso lo mismo con brick, quien atrapo a deede, solo que esta al ver a brick lo abrazo demasiado fuerte, cosa que hizo que Dexter se molestara, ambos bajaron a deede, y a Dexter al suelo

Burbuja, boomer, butch y bellota, además de Dexter, estaban empapados de los restos del monstruo

-guacala que asco!-dijo burbuja mientras se miraba llena de esa baba

-en que rayos estaba pensando al seguir las ordenes de butch- dijo bellota que solo miraba enojada a butch

-no fue mi culpa, no sabía que esa cosa no era solida!

-pero butch, por parte si fue tu culpa-dijo boomer recordando lo que había pasado

Burbuja y el estaban en el muelle, no hablaban de nada, entonces ambos vieron pasar a bellota, seguida por butch, sin pensarlo dos veces los siguieron, y los verdes se detuvieron

-no es justo tú hiciste trampa!

-yo?...-dijo inocentemente bellota

-si tu marimacha!

-que pasa chicos?-dijo burbuja acercándose a bellota

-tu hermana hizo trampa, y dice que ella gano

-admítelo soy más inteligente y rápida que tu-dijo bellota cruzándose de brazos

-claro que no!, yo puedo planear una estrategia para derrotar lo que sea!

En ese instante se oyó una explosión

-hagamos una apuesta bellotita, yo derrotare a esa cosa, pero ustedes tres tendrán que seguir mis ordenes

-y que pasa si perdemos?-dijo boomer quien no había hablado hasta ese momento

-si perdemos admitiré que bellota es más inteligente y rápida que yo, pero la condición es que si yo no lo derroto, para demostrarme que eres mejor que yo tendrás que derrotarlo tu

-acepto

-vamos!

Butch salió disparado hacia la explosión seguido por los demás, a un poco más de la mitad, bombón se les unió, desconociendo esa apuesta

Los recuerdos de boomer fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de butch

-claro que no fue mi culpa boomer!

-auch!

Mientras tanto burbuja y bellota solo veían escena que hacia los chicos, en el suelo todo era diferente

-están bien?-pregunto brick dirigiéndose a Dexter y deede

-si brick, gracias por salvarme!, eres tan bueno!-dijo deede, y en el instante fue a abrazar a brick

Dexter tosió un poco y deede se separo de brick

-deede, tengo que hablar contigo ven-dijo Dexter metiéndose a su casa detrás de el iba deede

Brick se agarro el costado donde tenía la herida e hizo una mueca

-ya me voy-dijo y entro a su casa, pero no cerro bien la puerta, lo que hizo que bombón lo siguiera

-estas bien brick?

-hey!, que haces en mi casa, fuera mocosa!

-yo no dije nada cuando estabas en mi casa!

-como sea, que quieres boba?

-te duele brick?

-…

-déjame ver

Brick dio un suspiro de fastidio y después se quito su playera, dejando ver que las vendas que le habían puesto tenían mucha sangre, bombón se acerco y poco a poco se las quito, se sorprendió al ver que la herida había disminuido un poco, pero no dejaba de sangrar

-esto es malo…

-que es malo?...

-estas perdiendo mucha sangre

De repente a brick se le puso todo borroso, sentía mareo, aunque intento quedarse parado, cayo inconsciente

-BRICK!-dijo bombón,

Bombón trato de que brick despertara, pero estaba inconsciente, le amarro un pedazo de venda a la herida, para tratar de parar la hemorragia, lo cargo con cuidado y salió de la casa

-CHICOS!-grito bombón, para tratar de conseguir ayuda

-yo solo estaba opinando butch…

-cállense par de tontos, oí algo-dijo bellota, tratando de tranquilizar a ambos

-chicos…esa no es bombón?, está cargando algo vamos-dijo burbuja mientras bajaba para aterrizar, fue seguida por todos

-qué pasa?-dijo bellota que apenas tocaba el piso

-BRICK!-gritaron butch y boomer, al ver a su hermano inconsciente

-hay que llevarlo al hospital-dijo burbuja preocupada

Entre butch y boomer cargaron a su hermano, y los cinco fueron volando al hospital, lo más rápido que pudieron, al llegar el médico los recibió, mientras otros médicos se llevaban a brick a la sala de emergencias. Después de un rato salió el doctor

-como esta doctor?-pregunto boomer

-está bien…pero perdió mucha sangre, por lo tanto necesita una transfusión de sangre…

-eso será difícil, ya que al tener súper poderes tiene un tipo de sangre rara, e incluso es diferente a la de sus hermanos-dijo brisbaine que acaba de llegar junto con la comadreja y Dexter.

-Tal vez no…-dijeron Dexter y bombón al mismo tiempo

-a que se refieren con que tal vez no?-pregunto la comadreja

-bueno, el profesor utonio le hizo unos pequeños exámenes, y descubrió muchas cosas, como que tiene…-en ese momento fue interrumpido por bombón

-el mismo tipo de sangre que la mía

-bombón!, tienes que ayudar a mi hermano, por favor no lo dejes morir, se que el no es bueno, p-pero es muy importante para nosotros-dijo boomer, quien se arrodillo mientras lloraba a los pies de bombón

-siento interrumpir, pero señorita hará la transfusión de sangre al paciente o no?

-yo…yo…no

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan!, que pasara?, bombon le dara la sangre o no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto me di cuenta de algo...me puse a leer mi fic, y me di cuenta que tenia errores de ortografía que no tenia cuando yo lo hice, asi que desde ahora tendre que revisar el capitulo antes de publicarlo(cosa que no se me había ocurrido, ni lo había hecho).**

**Espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana!**


	24. Empezar desde cero

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero y les guste, no se les olvide dejar en los reviews con quien quieren que se queda, hasta ahora va ganando...**

**Brick!**

**(pobre dexter)**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Empezar desde cero**

En una habitación de un hospital, brick empezó a despertar, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y cuando estuvo totalmente consciente, con las fuerzas que tenia empezó a sentarse en su "cama", empezó a ver toda la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, de inmediato recordó su herida, se levanto la playera de hospital que traía puesta, y vio que ya casi no quedaba nada, solo quedaba una pequeña marca, volteo a su derecha, y vio en un sillón, que estaban dormidos Dexter y bombón, bombón estaba recargada en el hombro de Dexter, y también empezaba a despertarse.

-ah…brick, ya despertaste?

-eso creo… cuanto dormí?-pregunto brick mientras veía como bombón se levantaba, se estiraba un poco e iba acercándose a su camilla

-solo dos días, como te sientes?-en ese momento se sentó en la orilla de la cama de brick, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente

-me siento, bien-en ese momento al tener tan cerca a la chica por alguna razón hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-me alegro-dijo bombón sonriendo a brick amablemente, y por alguna extraña razón él le correspondió

-buenos días señorita bombón…vaya veo que nuestro paciente ya despertó-dijo un doctor mientras entraba-déjeme decirle jovencito, que aun con sus súper poderes estuvo a punto de morir

-y-yo, como puede ser posible?-dijo brick mientras no salía de su sorpresa como era que él, el líder de los rrb fuera a morir, eso era imposible!

-sí, si no fuera por cierta persona, ahora estaríamos en tu funeral-dijo Dexter quien acaba de despertar, y fue hacia la camilla de su amigo

-quien fue?

-pues…-dijo Dexter mientras dirija su mirada hacia bombón

-los dejaremos solos…-dijo el doctor mientras salía con Dexter detrás de el

-tú?...-dijo brick mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a bombón, quien intentaba simular un sonrojo mirando a otro lado-pensé que me odiabas…incluso pensé que.., nos querías ver muertos…mas a mi-en ese momento brick bajo la mirada-no me merezco esto…acepto que he sido malo, hice mal…no merezco esto…no merezco a mis hermanos...no merezco que Dexter sea mi amigo...no me merezco tu…perdón

-tal vez no…pero mereces vivir, y mereces tener…otra oportunidad-dijo bombón quien esta vez veía a brick a los ojos

-te agradezco…te agradezco que me des otra oportunidad-dijo brick mientras se sentaba al lado de bombón

-no te sientes raro?-dijo bombón mientras reía un poco

-yo…-brick se empezó a sentir la cabeza y no tenia su gorra, además que tenía el cabello suelto-y-y MI GORRA?!

-no te preocupes-dijo bombón sacando una caja de debajo de la cama de brick y volviéndose a sentar junto a él-ten

-eh?...-brick tomo la caja, y la abrió, en ella había una gorra, era roja como la suya…pero esta tenia algunos detalles negros-pero…

-lo sé esta no es tu gorra, es que una enfermera la tiro…y bueno, no la pude recuperar, así que te compre esta, además te quedara bien con tu nuevo corte de pelo

-que?-dijo brick sintiéndose la cabeza, y tenía el pelo más corto, más o menos a la altura de los hombros

-no será lo mismo pero ten…

Brick sonrió melancólicamente, con esa gorra había vivido mucho, la tenía desde que había nacido, y ahora tendría que usar otra

-bombón...

-n-no te gusta?...

-sabes, esa gorra la tenía desde que nací, la mayoría del tiempo la llevaba puesta, con ella viví gran parte de mi vida como...villano…

-brick…-dijo bombón, temiendo que no aceptara su regalo por lo que había vivido con la otra

- me encanta-brick volteo a ver a bombón, con una sonrisa

-eh?

-sabes, me gusta esta gorra, se podría decir que mi gorra vieja me representaba todo lo que hice como villano, pero con esta nueva gorra será como empezar de nuevo, ahora esta gorra será con la que viviré mi nueva vida como héroe

Brick sonreía con mucha sinceridad, mientras bombón lo miraba conmovida

-gracias

En ese momento brick, sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego la abrazo, haciendo que bombón se sonrojara

-no es nada brick, me alegra que te haya gustado, muy bien iré por tus hermanos estoy segura que quieren verte- en ese momento bombón le quito la gorra a brick, lo que lo sorprendió, y se la acomodo, lo que hizo que brick se sonrojara un poco

Bombón salió por la puerta, y se encontró con ciertos chicos muy ansiosos

-como esta?-pregunto butch

-está bien pueden pasar a verlo-dijo bombón esbozando una sonrisa

-gracias bombón-dijo boomer sonriéndole, y después la abrazo-muchas gracias

Después de unos instantes, boomer y butch entraron a la habitación de su hermano

-hola chicos-dijo brick al ver pasar a sus hermanos

-brick!-dijo boomer quien fue a abrazar a su hermano

-sabia que eras fuerte brick-dijo butch cruzándose de brazos, ya que no quería mostrarse débil, frente a sus hermanos

-yo también te quiero butch, ah…boomer me puedes soltar

-claro, te estoy lastimando?, si te lastime lo siento, por favor no me mates, yo no quería…-en ese momento boomer fue interrumpido ya que recibió un zape de su hermano-HEY!

-linda gorra brick, quien te la dio tu novia, la "rosadita"-dijo butch, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, y sonriendo de lado

Brick solo se limito a responderle con una mirada asesina

-ok, no preguntare

-brick, deede me dijo que te dijera que si vas a ir al día de campo vayas esta tarde a su casa ya que hoy se van-dijo boomer viendo a su hermano

-claro…cuando me puedo largar de aquí?

-pues en este mismo instante, pero debes irte como en una hora-dijo butch mirando a brick-como sea luego nos vemos en casa, adiós-dijo butch saliendo de ahí

-ah brick, bueno adiós luego nos vemos-dijo boomer despidiéndose

-sí, adiós-dijo brick sonriendo a su hermano menor, aunque este se sorprendió le correspondió

Mientras tanto afuera

-muy bien chicas me pueden hacer un favor?-dijo bombón

-qué clase de favor?-pregunto bellota mientras veían como butch y boomer salían, y empezaban a platicar con brisbaine

-si bombón-dijo burbuja dirigiéndose a su hermana

-necesito que le enseñen la ciudad a los chicos

-que chicos?-dijo bellota temiendo lo peor

-pues bien, burbuja tu enséñale la ciudad a boomer y tu bellota a butch-dijo bombón señalando a cada uno

-ok!-dijo burbuja sonriendo

-eh chicas yo y butch ya nos vamos así que…-boomer fue interrumpido

-vamos boomer te enseñare toda la ciudad

En ese momento burbuja tomo el brazo de boomer, y corrió hacia la salida

-será divertido boomer!-dijo mientras la rubia corría

-eh?

-me pueden explicar porque su hermana esta secuestrando a mi hermano?-dijo butch quien veía como los rubios salían corriendo

-bueno es por algo…como sea butch bellota te enseñara la ciudad, los dejo solos-dijo bombón mientras se iba corriendo

-vámonos inútil…-dijo bellota fríamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida con butch siguiéndola

-…

Mientras tanto, brick se vestía, ya que ya lo habían dado de alta, ya se podía ir, Dexter, bombón, deede, y los papas de Dexter , lo esperaban en un auto, ya que irían a acampar durante dos días, brick no le había dicho nada a brisbaine, y no sabía que bombón iría con ellos, pero por alguna razón el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con brisbaine y "soy la comadreja"

-brick, te encuentras mejor?-dijo brisbaine

-si, me siento mejor…no les había dicho pero me iré unos días con...

-Dexter, lo sabemos, esperábamos que no los dijeras, de todas maneras, te damos permiso de ir-dijo la comadreja interrumpiendo a brick

-"soy la comadreja", nos podrías dejar solos a mí y a brick?-pregunto brisbaine a la comadreja, la cual solo se limito a asentir, y al momento se fue

-brick todavía quieres venganza?

-yo…no lo sé, estoy confundido

-brick, eres un buen chico, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia la líder de las ppg, bombón

-mis sentimientos?-dijo brick, al momento que brisbaine le quitaba la gorra

-si…al parecer empiezas a sentir…amor…hacia ella

-yo?

-si, pero recuerda que Dexter tiene esos mismos sentimientos, hacia ella…no cometas un error, no lastimes a tu amigo, pero tampoco sacrifiques tu felicidad por una amigo-al decir esto, brisbaine dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del chico, y le acaricio un poco el pelo revolviéndolo, al mismo tiempo-que te la pases bien este fin de semana

-gracias…usted ha sido como un padre para mi, usted no es como mojo o El, no…usted no quiere usarnos solo para hacer el mal, usted…nos quiere?

-brick…sabes siempre quise tener hijos…pero nunca tuve el tiempo, para una familia, y ahora ustedes son mi familia, claro que los quiero…son mis hijos

En ese momento brick, abrazo a brisbaine, siempre se mostraba fuerte y frio, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos

-adiós, lo veré el lunes-dijo brick, quien se acomodaba su gorra, y corría hacia la salida

Afuera del hospital se encontraba la familia de Dexter con bombón, quienes habían salido del auto para tomar aire, ya que brick ya se había tardado

-mire ahí viene brick!-dijo deede, al momento que iba a correr hacia él, pero una mano la detuvo-que haces Dexter, quiero ir a ver a brick!-en eso deede, forcejeo un poco y se solto-BRICK!

-deede..-el chico no pudo terminar ya que, deede se lanzo hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, brick cayó de espaldas, y deede quien no dejaba de sonreír cayó encima de el

Mientras en algún lugar

-llama a mandark, necesito hablar con él-dijo el dirigiéndose a sedusa

-claro guapo-en ese momento iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió-oh mira quien llego, el rey de roma!-dijo sedusa al ver a mandark

-déjanos solos-dijo El viendo a mandark

-claro-dijo sedusa cerrando la puerta tras de si

-mandark, ya están listos?

-si, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles

-cuando estarán realmente listos?-dijo El, quien parecía algo frustrado

-el domingo por la noche, ese mismo día serán colocados, y empezara el plan

-bien, Bell!

-si?-dijo Bell saliendo detrás de la silla de El

-ahí estas…necesito que acompañes a mandark, a colocar los dispositivos

-si

-pero por ahora, no se hagan cosas de chicos normales-dijo El al momento que salía de la sala

-mandark?

-que quieres?

-quieres salir conmigo?

El chico no pudo evitar ponerse rojo totalmente

-y-yo?

-si

-no-dijo completamente rojo

-pero El dijo que teníamos que hacer cosas de chicos normales…además no es una cita solo pasearemos por ahí y ya

Mandark dudo un poco, el seguía enamorado de deede, así que no le haría daño pasear un poco, no había paseado en mucho tiempo.

-bien…

-muy bien vamos-entonces Bell empezó a caminar, y fue seguida por mandark

-se supone que debemos hablar, no?

-si

-entonces…

-dime como se llama la chica que te gusta?-dijo Bell, mirando a mandark

-q-que me gusta…

-sí, no te preocupes nada de lo que digamos, se lo diremos a alguien más ok?

-está bien, confiare en ti..

-y como se llama?

-ella, se llama deede-mandark dijo mirando al cielo, y sin darse cuenta se sonrojo un poco

-deede?, no es la hermana mayor de tu enemigo, Dexter?

-sí, lo es…pero es la niña más hermosa que he visto, su cara es de ángel, y baila…su baile es tan único, toda ella es perfecta

-ya veo…estas enamorado de ella?

-si…y daría mi vida por ella-en eso mandark, volteo a ver a Bell-y dime Bell…quien te gusta?

-yo…pues…olvídalo-dijo Bell, quien dudaba, eso era muy raro en ella, siempre parecía muy ruda, pero había algo que la hacía dudar

-yo te dije, ahora es tu obligación decirme-dijo mandark, mirando fijamente a Bell, notando, como la peliblanca le desviaba la mirada- a caso es uno de nuestros enemigos?

Mandark, noto como la cara de Bell, empezaba a tomar un tono más rojo de lo normal, y al parecer había acertado en que era uno de sus enemigos, ya que paró en seco

-es Dexter?

-no…

-es…boomer?

-no…

-es…butch?

-No!, no es nadie de nuestros enemigos, ahora déjame en paz!-grito Bell, aunque la mayoría de veces mentía muy bien, esta vez no había salido muy bien la mentira ya que Bell se puso mucho mas roja

-es…brick?

-yo…no…-dijo Bell, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

-es el verdad?

-se que está mal, involucrar los sentimientos pero….-Bell empezó a recordar la primera vez que lo vio

Había sido antes de la pelea que tuvo con los rrb, y las ppg, tenía que espiar a bombón en todos sus movimientos, y eso era algo que ella no quería, pero tenía que seguir ordenes, todo estaba tan aburrido, ella solo leía historietas bajo un árbol, entonces vio a Dexter llegar, vio como él se acercaba poco a poco a la ppg, le dio más curiosidad así que se acerco un poco más, en ese momento, una bola de energía fue contra ellos!, eso se estaba poniendo interesante, al disiparse el humo, pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo que tenía una gorra roja, era más o menos de su edad, al principio no le prestó mucha atención, pero, al ver sus ojos, esos ojos, eran tan rojos como la sangre, eran muy intimidantes, pero por alguna razón quedo hipnotizada, por esos ojos, además ese chico no estaba mal…

Entonces vio como empezó a golpear a bombón, y cuando iba a acabar con ella, Dexter le lanzo un misil, y otra vez lo aburrido, Dexter dio todo un discurso de la amistad, y bla bla bla, después de un rato se fueron, vio como bombón despertaba y golpeaba a ese chico!, empezaron a discutir, y la súper boba se desmayo, lo que hizo ese chico no le gusto nada, salvo a la súper boba, y para acabarla, pudo notar como la veía, sus ojos ya no eran intimidantes, no, ahora veían a esa boba, con cariño, deseos de protegerla, y eso hizo hervir la sangre a Bell…por eso su odio hacia bombón.

-Bell no te preocupes, al final tal vez cambie de opinión y te…quiera-dijo mandark sonriendo de lado

-tal vez…-dijo Bell, mirando hacia el cielo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y voy aclarar algo, el odio de bell son mas bien celos, y digamos que quiere eliminar a la "competencia".**

**El look de brick es algo como el brick de rrbz, en mi versión original seguía igual, pero por una pequeña molestia (mi hermana), que en serio era molesta, tuve que cambiarlo, y al parecer eso es todo...**

**Esperen! se me olvida algo!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	25. Besos

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, no se les olvide dejar sus reviews se acerca el final, si les esta gustando la historia me dicen tengo algunas ideas en mente para publicar luego de que termine este fic, ah!, y supongo que ya saben quien esta ganando (brick)**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**Besos**

La familia de Dexter, bombón y brick, y habían llegado al bosque ahora, estaban instalando las tiendas de campaña, la mama de Dexter, deede y bombón, dormirían en una campaña, y el papa de Dexter, Dexter y brick dormirían en otra, las tiendas de campañas eran realmente grandes, y cómodas, haciendo que pasaran una buena noche, al terminar de arreglarlas, cada grupo se fue a dormir a su tienda de campaña

con las chicas

- muy bien niñas que les parece si antes de dormir, no se platicamos cosas de chicas-sugirió la mama de Dexter

-me parece muy bien!, que dices bombón?-dijo deede, al tiempo que tomaba una almohada y miraba a bombón

-está bien-dijo bombón sonriendo

-muy bien, quien les gusta?-dice emocionada la mama de deede

-pues...no lose- dice deede sonriendo

-a mi…estoy confundida

-a que te refieres cariño?

-pues, es que, conocí a un chico, empecé a sentir algo por él, alguien…volvió a aparecer en mi vida, y siento casi lo mismo-dijo bombón, tratando de desviar la mirada

-adivino…Dexter y brick!-dice deede sonriendo

-qué? n-no, claro que no!, Dexter ES mi AMIGO, y brick, y brick...es otro AMIGO

Con los chicos

El papa de Dexter ya estaba durmiendo, Dexter y brick, salieron y se recostaron en el pasto para ver las estrellas

-oye brick?...

-si?

-te has dado cuenta que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar?

-si…

-sientes algo por bombón?-pregunto Dexter sentándose y viendo a su amigo

-qué?

-si, sientes odio, rencor…amor?

-porque preguntas eso?, te sales del tema-dijo brick sentándose también

-no lo sé…los he visto mucho tiempo juntos, y cerca…y

-tienes celos!, jajajajaja el gran niño genio tiene celos!

-cállate brick

-como sea ya me voy a dormir

-claro

La noche había transcurrido muy rápido, en saltadilla, cierto rubio esperaba en el parque a alguien. Sería un domingo muy diferente para todos

-boomer!-dijo burbuja levantando el brazo, y luego fue hacia el-vamos te enseñare la ciudad-dijo tomándole la mano

-c-claro

-vamos-dijo burbuja empezando a correr-quieres un helado?

-si

Entonces burbuja paro en frente de una heladería, boomer pidió su helado de vainilla, y burbuja de chocolate, mientras comían su helado caminaban.

-sabes boomer, empezaremos por el centro de la ciudad que es el parque y después pasearemos por ahí-dijo burbuja comiendo su helado

-claro

En el parque

-no se porque tengo que enseñarte la ciudad si ya la conoces-dijo bellota quien caminaba al lado de butch

-bellotita, ya han pasado diez años….y para serte sincero, no estaría mal dar un paseo por la ciudad…-dijo butch con sus brazos atrás de su nuca

-no me digas que en solo diez años se te olvido como es el lugar en el cual naciste?-dijo bellota, que ni siquiera miraba a butch

-a decir verdad….si!

-será un día muy laaargo-dijo bellota suspirando de fastidio-y no me llames bellotita

-porque nena?

-tampoco así

-como digas bellota

-eres tan aburrido-dijo bellota

-sabes que juguemos un partido de futbol, que dices?

-claro bobo, y de donde sacaremos un balón?

-no lo sé porque no compramos uno

-ya me di cuenta que no eres inteligente

-qué?

-si quieres jugar tendremos que ir a mi casa por uno-dijo bellota parando al igual que butch

-está bien en lo que tú vas por el balón, yo te esperare aquí-dijo butch sonriendo de lado

Bellota tomo del cuello de la camisa a butch, y voló hacia su casa

Con burbuja

Burbuja ya le había acabado de mostrar toda la ciudad, y ahora estaban en el puerto viendo el horizonte

-no crees que el mar es hermoso boomer?-dijo burbuja recargándose en el hombro de boomer

-y-yo…si creo que es hermoso-dijo boomer al momento que miraba a burbuja y sonreía

-sabes boomer…nunca pensé que seriamos amigos

-igual yo

-pero me alegra que seamos-dijo burbuja sonriendo a boomer, quedando frente a frente

-sabes, te ves linda cuando sonríes-dijo boomer viendo como burbuja se sonrojaba

-g-gracias

En ese momento boomer tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de burbuja, haciendo que esta se acercara más, y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, fue un tierno beso, el cual fue correspondido por burbuja, ambos se separaron, al oír un ruido.

-oíste eso burbuja?-dijo boomer levantándose

-si…-dijo burbuja poniéndose detrás de boomer

Ambos miraron hacia el suelo y vieron, lo que parecía ser un insecto, pero tenía forma de calavera, y era azul

-pero qué?...-dijo boomer agachándose para verlo más cerca-sabes creo que…

Boomer no pudo terminar ya que el insecto se lanzo hacia el

-BOOMER!-dijo burbuja quien miraba asustada

El insecto fue directo a la frente de boomer, quedándose pegado en el, de repente, los ojos de boomer quedaron completamente negros, para después volverse normales, pero esta vez sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuros, y ya no tenían brillo.

-boomer?...-dijo burbuja acercándose

Boomer volteo a verla, y después voló hacia algún lugar, dejando una estela de un azul mas oscuro

Con los verdes

Butch y bellota habían estado jugando toda la tarde y ambos iban empatados, bellota tomo el balón, y lo lanzo hacia la portería de butch, pero este al tratar de evitar que el balón anotara gol, se interpuso y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-ay!, mi hermosa cara!-dijo butch tapándose la cara con ambas manos

-ay por favor!

-que te pasa, me vas a arruinar mi cara!

-lo sabía, eres gay, quien rayos se preocupa tanto por su físico, siendo un chico eres gay!, jajajajajajaja-dijo bellota burlándose de butch

-no soy gay!

-demuéstralo-dijo bellota cruzándose de brazos

Butch se acerco a bellota y la tomo por los brazos, y la beso, bellota al instante se separo, pero no se pudo soltar de su agarre

-qué rayos te pasa?!-dijo bellota sonrojada

-dijiste que te lo demostrara!

Ambos se quedaron mirando por algunos instantes, y entonces butch volvió a besar a bellota, pero esta vez bellota le correspondió, bellota rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de butch, y ambos se separaron para respirar. Bellota al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solto a butch y se alejo unos metros, sentándose en una banca.

-bellota…-dijo butch sentándose junto a ella

-que quieres?-dijo bellota fríamente

-…discúlpame…discúlpame por besarte

Bellota volteo a mirar a butch, no podía creer se disculpara, y tratando de desviarse de tema, vio un insecto verde, en forma de calavera, que estaba unos pocos cm, lejos de ellos

-mira, ese insecto es raro, no te parece?-dijo bellota señalando a este

-sí, me pregunto si lo mato de qué color será lo que le salga-dijo butch agachándose, para tomar al insecto, pero este salto a su hombro-vaya…

-será mejor que te lo quites, o te picara y te dañara tu perfecta cara-dijo bellota sonriendo

-tienes razón!

Butch cuando se lo trato de quitar, vio como empezaba a volar frente a el, lo vio por unos segundos, y cuando estaba a punto de aplastarlo con ambas manos, el insecto fue directo a su frente, quedándose pegada a esta, los ojos de butch cambiaron a negro, completamente, y después volvieron a la normalidad, pero eran de un verde más oscuro, y ya no tenían brillo alguno

-butch…estas bien?

Butch sonrió de lado y voló, dejando una estela más oscura de lo normal

Mientras tanto en el campamento

Ya todos habían despertado y cada quien se encontraba con sus cosas, hoy iba a ser un día muy especial, para Dexter, pues le pediría a bombón que fuera su novia.

-brick? de donde sacaste ese videojuego?

-que importa, voy ganando-dijo brick quien se encontraba muy concentrado jugando

-tengo que pedirte un consejo-dijo Dexter quitándole el videojuego de brick

-oye!

-ven

Dexter guio a brick a un lugar más apartado del campamento para que tuvieran privacidad

-y que ibas a decirme?-pregunto brick, para después a tomarse un jugo de naranja, que había traído consigo

-es que…le diré a bombón que si quiere ser mi novia-dijo Dexter sonrojándose un poco

Brick al escuchar esas palabras, escupió todo su jugo de naranja, y volteo a ver a su amigo

-q-que?-dijo brick quien no salía de su sorpresa

-lo que oíste, ahora me podrías dar un consejo de como se lo puedo decir

-yo…no lo sé solo hazlo-dijo brick mientras se limpiaba el jugo de la boca, y se iba

-brick….estas bien?

-…si estoy…bien-dijo brick mientras sonreía falsamente-deberías pedirle consejo a deede

-tal vez-dijo Dexter viendo como su amigo se alejaba

Mientras tanto brick, iba hacia donde estaba deede y bombón

-oye deede, te habla Dexter-dijo brick mirando a deede

-oh…ya voy, pero debíamos ir a recoger leña…

-no te preocupes yo la recojo

-está bien!, bombón te va acompañar-dijo deede mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Dexter

-vamos brick, tenemos mucha leña que recoger

-…ok-dijo brick

-estas bien te oyes desanimado-dijo bombón mientras caminaba adentrándose al bosque

-eh?...si estoy bien

Los dos se adentraron en el bosque, deede espero unos diez minutos para ir con dexter

Mientras tanto deede llegaba donde estaba Dexter

-qué pasa?

-te puedo pedir un consejo?

-claro

-como le puedo decir a bombón que si quiere ser mi novia?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-que te pasa deede?!

-no puedo creer que vayas a decirle eso-dijo deede mientras veía a Dexter enojada

–qué?, porque te enojas?

-es que…creo que…brickybombonharianunabonitapareja!

Aunque deede lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo, pero Dexter entendió rápidamente lo que dijo, y cambio su expresión seria por una de enojo

-no puedo creer que aun siendo mi hermana, prefieras la felicidad de otro antes que la mía!

-Dexter, no es eso lo que quise decir yo…-deede fue interrumpida por su hermano

-a él solo lo conoces hace seis meses!, pero quieres que el este con bombón?!, que hay de mi?, que hay de lo que yo quiero?!, no te importa?!

En el bosque, brick y bombón acababan de recoger la leña, cuando oyeron un grito

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-oíste eso bombón?-dijo brick dejando la leña en el suelo

-si…creo que fue deede

-será mejor que regresemos, y que sea rápido

-si pe…-bombón no pudo terminar ya que tropezó con una piedra y cayó encima de brick, los dos rodaron unos metros colina abajo y al tener al pelirrojo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando dejaron de rodar brick quedo encima de bombón, y al igual que ella se sonrojo, al verla tan cerca

Con Dexter

-y donde está brick?!-pregunto Dexter enojado

-el…el fue a recoger leña con…bombón

-qué?!, los dejaste solos?!-Dexter al terminar de hablar fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los pelirrojos, y fue seguido por deede, para encontrarse con una escena que no le gusto nada, brick estaba encima de bombón

-aléjate de ella!-al instante Dexter tomo de la chaqueta a brick levantándolo, y sin pensarlo, golpeo a su mejor amigo

Brick por el golpe recibido, volvió a caer, y aunque este no le había hecho ningún daño se enojo con Dexter

-qué rayos te pasa Dexter?!-dijo brick levantándose y acercándose a Dexter, lo tomo de la bata y lo alzo unos centímetros lejos del suelo

-brick basta!-dijo deede, tratando de que brick soltara a su hermano

-te dije que te alejaras de ella!-al momento de decir esto, apretó el botón de su manga, y al instante se formaron los guantes metálicos en sus manos, y volvió a golpear a brick, haciendo que este se estrellara en un árbol, partiendo a la mitad el arbol

-lo pagaras muy caro Dexter!-dijo brick, al momento que iba a atacar a Dexter.

Pero antes de que su puño alcanzara la cara de Dexter, recibió una patada que hizo que retrocediera

-basta los dos!-dijo bombón interponiéndose-paren de pelear de una vez!

-todo es culpa de brick!-grito Dexter, y al momento le lanzo un misil, que alcanzo a brick haciéndolo retroceder

-ya verás-brick empezó a formar una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzo hacia Dexter, pero este la esquivo, e impacto en un árbol, haciendo que cayera hacia donde estaba deede

-Deede!-gritaron Dexter y brick

Deede, se quedo en shock y veía como el árbol le iba a caer encima, y solo alcanzo a taparse con ambas manos, y cerro los cojos esperando el impacto, pero no llego, cuando los abrió, vio a bombón había sosteniendo el árbol, y lanzándolo hacia otra parte

-les dije que pararan!, casi lastiman a deede!-dijo viendo a los dos

- casi matas a mi hermana!, que rayos te pasa brick!...sabía que aunque trataras de cambiar siempre serias malo…siempre lastimaras a los demás-dijo Dexter al momento que iba con deede-supongo que ya no somos ni seremos amigos

-yo…yo lo siento deede-dijo brick, y voló lo más rápido que pudo dejando una estela roja tras de si

-brick!-bombón fue tras el

Dexter veía como bombón se iba tras de brick, y eso lo hizo enojar mas, y cuando iba a seguirlos recibió una cachetada por parte de su hermana mayor

-que te pasa?!-dijo Dexter viendo a deede

-brick no tuvo la culpa, tú fuiste el que empezó todo!, no fue culpa de el por la que casi muero!, fue TU culpa!-dijo deede mientras veía con desaprobación a Dexter

-el estaba encima de bombón!

-y como sabes que no se cayeron! Y que brick no cayó encima de ella al propósito?!, como sabes que brick no estaba a punto de levantarse antes de que llegaras tu?!, dime niño genio!

-yo…yo no lo sé-dijo Dexter más calmado

-por tus tontos celos has perdido a un amigo…y has herido sus sentimientos-dijo deede más calmada

Con brick

Brick, había volado por unos segundos y aterrizo, en una colina, y solo se sentó en ella, después de unos segundos llego bombón

-brick…

-Dexter tiene razón…naci malo y moriré malo…deberías alejarte de mi si no quieres salir lastimada-dijo brick, quien le daba la espalda bombón

-brick…no eres malo, solo te enojaste, y es algo normal-dio bombón sentándose a su lado

-como lo sabes?...-dijo brick, volteando a verla

-lo sé…-dijo bombón mientras le acariciaba su mejilla

-como sabes que no te voy a hacer daño?-dijo brick viéndola

-no lo vas hacer, somos amigos…

Bombón no pudo evitar recordar a peludito, y empezó a pensar que si no se hubieran hecho amigos, el seguiría vivo…en ese momento bombón empezó a llorar

-bombón?

-tienes razón tal vez…tal vez no deberíamos…ser a-amigos, que tal si te pasa lo mismo que peludito?...n-no podría soportar perderte…ni a ti ni a nadie más…tu y Dexter se deben alejar de mi antes de que salgan dañados, n-no quiero que les pase algo…-dijo bombón mientras lloraba

-bombón te prometo que no nos pasara nada a mí ni a Dexter, también te prometo protegerte siempre, no dejare que alguien te lastime-dijo brick abrazando a bombón

-brick…-bombón correspondió el abrazo

Los dos no se habían dado cuenta de un pequeño insecto rojo en forma de calavera que se acercaba, cuando brick abrió los ojos ya era tarde ya que el insecto había saltado a su frete, y se quedaba pegado a él, al instante se separo de bombón, e intento quitarse pero por mas que intentara no podía, entonces se quedo quieto

-brick?, estas bien?

-b-bombón…vete-dijo brick mientras se sostenía la cabeza

-estas bien brick?

-te he dicho que te vayas!

-pero brick…

-VETE!-en ese instante brick abrió los ojos, ya que los había mantenido cerrados por el dolor, cuando los abrió, sus ojos eran más oscuros, y no tenían brillo alguno

-brick…

Brick no volteo a ver a bombón y se fue, dejando una estela roja más oscura

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!, por fa dejen reviews, les dire un secreto, quiero llegar a lmeos 50 reviews antes de que acabe la histori, y me dicen si quieren que siga escribiendo fics, o si doy asco me dicen**


	26. Los nuevo rowdyruffs y el plan

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap, y quien lo diría ya tengo 50 reviews, yupi!, lo cumpli, bueno todo gracias a ustedes, adivinen quien va ganando...**

**Brick**

_**Hablando por telefono**_

**Pensamientos de bombon**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Los nuevos Rowdyruffs boys y la batalla**

-donde estarán?-dijo El, viendo un reloj

-no deben tardar en llegar-dijo mojo viendo también el reloj-mandark!

-que quieres?-dijo mandark entrando

-donde están?!

-ah…claro vengan chicos!-dijo mandark

En el instante entraron brick, butch y boomer, los tres tenían una calavera de su respectivo color en la frente, tenían mirada neutra, y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno

-muy bien te diré como es que esto funciona, esas pequeñas calaveras que ves que tienen en la frente, son robots que controlan sus acciones, son controlados físicamente y mentalmente controlados, no es necesario que sigan ordenes de su servidor, ya que cuentan con su propio criterio y...

-como han crecido mis niños!-dijo mojo quien interrumpió a mandark

Mojo fue a abrazarlos, pero ninguno respondió a su abrazo, se quedaron de expresión neutra

-que les pasa?-pregunto El

-ahora son como robots, solo seguirán ordenes no tendrán sentimientos, al menos que esos sean negativos, como odio rencor, y venganza…-dijo mandark mirando a los chicos

-ya veo, Bell!

-si?-dijo Bell entrando, y no pudo evitar mirar a brick

-ellos tres, mandark y tu darán una pequeña visita a la ciudad, quiero que destruyan a las powerpuff girls

-si-dijeron los tres al unísono

Los Rowdy salieron volando, detrás de ellos iban Bell y mandark, todos se dirigían a saltadilla

En el campamento

Bombón voló lo más rápido que pudo a ver a Dexter, y lo encontró bajo un árbol, los demás empacaban las cosas ya que regresarían a saltadilla

-Dexter!-grito bombón quien aterrizaba, a unos metros de Dexter

Pero Dexter no volteo

-Dexter!, es brick!

En ese instante el pelirrojo se paro y volteo a ver a bombón

-que pasa con él?

-no lo sé…tenía algo en la frente como una calavera roja…y-y sus ojos…sus ojos eran más oscuros y no tenían brillo alguno, como si estuviera muerto…

-donde esta?

-no lo sé, se fue volando

-algo está mal…llama a tus hermanas!-dijo Dexter mientras miraba a bombón

En el momento que sacaba el teléfono este sonó, y bombón contesto inmediatamente

-hola?

_-**bombón, algo muy raro paso**_-dijo burbuja desde la otra línea

-cálmate que paso?

-_**es boomer, se puso extraño, cuando un insecto en forma de calavera se le pego en la frente!**_

-tranquila burbuja donde esta boomer?

-_**no lo sé!, solo se fue!**_

-y bellota?

-_**está conmigo**_

-_hola bombón?-_dijo bellota quien tomo el teléfono

-y butch?

_**-**paso lo mismo que con boomer, solo que el insecto era verde_

-muy bien nos vemos en cinco minutos en el parque

-_está bien allá estaremos_-dijo bellota antes de colgar

-Dexter tengo que irme!-dijo bombón mientras guardaba su teléfono-algo raro esta pasando

-iré contigo!

-no!, no quiero que algo te pase…-dijo bombón mientras empezaba a levitar-te quedaras aquí

-bombón sabes que te puedo ayudar!

-lo sé…pero si algo te llegara a pasar...

-no te preocupes se cuidarme solo-en ese momento Dexter tomo de la mano a bombón, haciendo que esta bajara

Dexter en cuanto la tuvo en frente la beso

-Dexter!...-dijo bombón al momento que se separaba

-luego hablamos hay que irnos

Bombón solo asintió y emprendió vuelo, llevaba de la mano a Dexter, asi se irían juntos y seria rápido

En el parque

-donde estará?-dijo burbuja mirando al cielo

De pronto vieron algo en el cielo pero no era bombón…

Era butch, brick, y boomer quienes aterrizaban

-boomer!-dijo burbuja, quien corrió hacia el

Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo, recibió una patada de este, que la envió a estrellarse contra el pavimento

-ahora veras!-dijo bellota

Cuando lo iba a patear butch le dio un puñetazo, que la envió junto con su hermana

-cada quien se encargara de su contraparte-dijo brick

Sus hermanos asintieron, y fueron directamente hacia burbuja y bellota, respectivamente, y cuando las iban a atacar, un rayo rosa los detuvo, haciéndolos retroceder

-no se atrevan a tocar a mis hermanas!-dijo bombón aterrizando con Dexter-chicas están bien?!

-si-contestaron las dos poniéndose de pie, y en posición de ataque

-muy bien esto se pondrá bueno-dijo mandark aterrizando, con Bell

-muy bien chicas, es hora de pelear

-como dije antes ataquen a su contraparte-dijo brick quien seguía con expresión neutra

En ese momento boomer se dirigió hacia burbuja, y le dio una patada, pero esta la esquivo y golpeo a boomer en la cara con su codo, boomer retrocedió un poco y después sonrió, no era su sonrisa de siempre, voló rápidamente, y antes de que burbuja volteara apareció detrás de ella, y le dio una patada en la espalda tirándola, burbuja se levanto y empezó a atacarlo con bolas de energía, las cuales fueron destruidas por las bolas de energía de boomer, quien aprovecho la distracción y le dio una patada a burbuja mandándola a volar hacia un edificio.

Mientras tanto bellota y butch peleaban, bellota daba golpes seguidos a butch, pero parecía que estos no le causaban daño alguno, ya que no retrocedía, cuando bellota se canso de golpearlo, butch la golpeo y la mando al piso, formo una bola de energía en la mano y se la arrojo a bellota, pero esta la esquivo, y se dirigió a butch con la intención de darle una patada, pero este le agarro la pierna, y después dio unas vueltas para hacer que bellota se estrellara con un edificio.

Mientras tanto en el parque seguían parados, uno frente a otro separados por unos metros brick y bombón.

-no quiero hacerte daño brick-dijo bombón poniéndose en posición de ataque

Brick no respondió y se puso en posición de ataque

Los dos fueron directamente uno contra otro

**debo idear un plan para acabar con todo esto** -pensaba bombón mientras volaba hacia brick

Bombón daba algunas patadas seguidos por puñetazos, pero brick las bloqueaba **rayos!, si tan solo pudiera saber cómo volverlo a la normalidad** , bombón lanzo un rayo de energía hacia brick, el cual brick desvió con una sola mano, entonces se acerco a bombón, y le empezó a dar puñetazos ella los bloqueaba o los esquivaba **solo está jugando conmigo!,** **se que él es más fuerte…pero debe tener algún plan, en ese caso no usare todas mis fuerzas , en la pelea los dos** **atacaban**, pero ninguno se defendía solo esquivaban o bloqueaban los golpes.

Mientras bombón y brick peleaban en los aires, en el parque llego una limosina, y de ella salió, brisbaine, "soy la comadreja", y el profesor utonio

Mientras bombón peleaba con brick vio como este observaba algo abajo, que está viendo? , entonces se le formo una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, y formo una bola de energía, y la lanzo hacia abajo, bombón al voltear vio como la bola de energía iba hacia el profesor utonio no! , bombón voló lo más rápido que pudo, y logro alcanzar la bola de energía y desviarla a tiempo.

-profesor está bien?

-si…

-necesito que encuentre alguna solución, mientras pelea…-dijo bombón, pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió como alguien le agarro la mano.

Bombón volteo a ver quién era, y era brick, en ese instante le empezó a dar vueltas, y cuando tenía suficiente velocidad la solto, mandándola a estrellarse contra un edificio

-ya verás brick!-dijo bombón saliendo de los escombros

Brick quien se encontraba distraído apuntándoles con una bola de energía a los científicos, volteo y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, para después recibir una serie de patadas de su contrincante

-brick!-dijo Bell, viendo la escena asustada

Bell voló rápido y llego hasta donde estaban, entonces tomo a bombón del antebrazo y la lanzo hacia un edificio

Mientras tanto burbuja despertaba, cuando abrió los ojos totalmente, vio que boomer quien seguía volando le iba a lanzar una bola de energía muy grande, pero por la impresión no la esquivo a tiempo, y la hirió. Aun así burbuja pudo levantarse y se dirigió al parque.

En cuanto abrió los ojos bellota, vio una serie de bolas de energía por parte de butch, reacciono rápidamente, pero no logro esquivar todas, así que quedo algo herida, entonces vio en el cielo una estela azul claro, supo que era burbuja, y la siguió.

-profesor, no puedo seguir…-dijo burbuja, sosteniéndose el brazo, el cual sangraba

-burbuja!, cariño te encuentras bien?

-profesor!-dijo bellota aterrizando, pero cayó de rodillas

-mis niñas!-dijo el profesor contemplando a sus hijas heridas- y bombón?

Todos empezaron a buscar por los cielos

-ahí!-grito soy la comadreja

Bombón estaba en el cielo peleando contra Bell y brick, pero no le iba muy bien. En cuanto bloqueaba un ataque de Bell, recibía uno de brick, no podía con los dos. **rayos!, necesito una distracción!**

El profesor apretó uno de los botones de su reloj

-vamos…vamos

Cuando Bell y brick iban a atacar a bombón otra vez recibieron un par de misiles, haciendo que retrocedieran, dándole la oportunidad a bombón de ir con sus hermanas.

-DYNAMO!-grito burbuja viendo como el robot se ponía enfrente de ellos

Los rrb y Bell, empezaban a combatir al robot

-chicas!-dijo bombón aterrizando

-bombón!-dijeron bellota y burbuja, quienes fueron a abrazar a su hermana

-necesitamos un plan y rápido!, DYNAMO no durara mucho peleando

-pero que podemos hacer, ellos son muy fuertes!-dijo burbuja

-solo los derrotaremos a uno por uno, pero eso es imposible!-dijo bellota

-chicas!, no hay que perder las esperanzas, mientras haya una pequeña posibilidad de derrotarlos, hay oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo bombón

Las dos solo asintieron

-tal vez podamos derrotarlos con un beso, como la primera vez…-dijo bombón

-no creo que eso funcione…-dijeron al unisonó bellota y burbuja

-y ustedes como…adivino los besaron verdad?

-…

-como sea, empezaron a cambiar cuando esas cosas se les pegaron en la frente, por lo tanto si se las quitamos volverán a la normalidad…

-pero cómo?-pregunto burbuja

-tal vez…si les lanzamos pequeñas bolas de energía hacia esas cosas, se les quitaran…

-y si no?-pregunto bellota

-no lo se…hay que intentar primero, si no tal vez nos escuchen si hablamos con e…

Las tres interrumpieron su conversación, al ver como caía cerca de ellas la cabeza de DYNAMO

-vamos!-dijo bombón volando hacia donde estaban los Rowdy, y fue seguida por sus hermanas

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, y no olviden dejar su review**


	27. Ganar o perder

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap, y sin mas me despido, pero antes dejen reviews ¿si?

(pensamientos bombon )

* pensamientos bellota*

° pensamientos burbuja °

∞ pensamientos bell ∞

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Ganar o perder**

-vamos!-dijo bombón volando hacia donde estaban los Rowdy, y fue seguida por sus hermanas

Mientras tanto Dexter, parecía buscar algo o alguien

-mandark!-grito el chico genio

-pero mira nada mas quien está aquí, el chaparro!-dijo mandark, levantándose

-tú eres el responsable de todo esto?!

-no exactamente, pero si te refieres a que los Rowdy se comporten como deberían?...SI!

-has que vuelvan a la normalidad o si no…

-o si no que?!, cuando acaben con las súper tontas, voy hacer que te maten, y espero que sea muy lento!

-te lo pedí por las buenas…pero ya verás-Dexter apretó un botón de su manga y se formaron, sus guantes metálicos

-pero mira que coincidencia!-dijo mandark apretando un botón de su traje, haciendo que se le formaran también unos guantes metálicos

Mientras tanto con las ppg

-boomer!, soy yo burbuja me recuerdas?-dijo burbuja a unos cuantos metros de boomer

-si!, tú y tus hermanas nos mataron!, ahora es nuestro turno!-dijo boomer formando una bola de energía

-boomer no puedes!

-por qué?

-somos…amigos-dice burbuja llorando

-porque he de creerte bebita llorona-dice boomer

Boomer, sin pensarlo lanzo la bola de energía hacia burbuja, esta la esquivo, y empezaron a pelear de nuevo

-butch reacciona!, hey inepto!-dijo bellota viendo a butch

Butch no contesto, y solo le dio un par de golpes que bellota bloqueo, y empezaron otra vez a pelear

Bombón veía la escena

**(Boomer es…distraído, butch es impulsivo…ataca antes de pensar, y brick?...brick protege lo que quiere!)**

-brick, por favor reacciona!

-…

-no te quiero hacer daño!

-yo te hare daño!

Bombón empezó a formar dos bolas de energía en ambas manos, y antes de que brick atacara las lanzo

-ja fallaste!-dijo brick mirando como las bolas pasaban al lado de el

-no…no lo hice

Brick volteo y vio el momento en el que las bolas se impactaban en sus hermanos, cuando volvió a voltear vio como una pequeña bola de energía iba hacia su cabeza, la cual esquivo rápido

**(rayos)**

Burbuja vio como una bola de energía se impacto e boomer y aprovecho el momento para, mandarlo a volar contra un edificio, boomer quedo inconsciente por unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que burbuja lo atacara.

Bellota vio lo mismo que burbuja, solo que esta bola de energía se impactaba contra butch, momento en el cual aprovecho para darle una serie de patadas y puñetazos al pelinegro, haciendo que este se estrellara en el piso

**(Rayos estamos destruyendo la ciudad!)** -pensó bombón-CHICAS SIGANME!

Sus hermanas al oír a bombón, vieron como esta volaba hacia una parte alejada de la ciudad así que la siguieron, y detrás de ellas iban los Rowdy y Bell.

Ya bastante lejos de la ciudad, empezaría la verdadera pelea

-chicas, se que no están peleando al 100%, y creo saber por que…ustedes saben porque

-…

-…

-escuchen…necesitan aprovechar las debilidades de los chicos, asi podrían quitarle esas cosas

-debilidades?-pregunto bellota

-si…butch es muy impulsivo, eso será una ventaja, y desventaja para ti bellota, solo ataca sin pensar, como tú, trata de pensar tus acciones y no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos

-ok…

-burbuja, para ti será un poco más fácil…boomer es distraído, trata de hablar con el tal vez lo logres distraer

-y tu?-pregunto burbuja

-yo…yo atacare a los hermanos de brick…el protege lo que quiere…

Estaban ahí los siete, quien sería el que empezaría la pelea?

-hagamos algunas reglas-dijo brick con expresión neutra- pelearan por turnos, los demás no se pueden meter en la pelea

Butch, al no soportar tanto silencio, fue directo hacia bellota, con la intención de golpearla, ella lo esquivo, su pelea haba iniciado, ella lo esquivo, su pelea haba iniciado

*Muy bien…debo pensar antes de atacar, *-bellota vio como butch, se ponía frente a ella, vio como hacia un poco hacia atrás su pierna izquierda* eso es una patada! , la bloqueare*

Butch en efecto, iba a darle una patada a bellota, pero esta la bloqueo *ahora…tomare su pierna y lo mandare al suelo*, bellota al momento de bloquear la patada de butch, le tomo el pie, y después de tomar algo de impulso lo lanzo contra el suelo

*Esto es genial!...si analizo cada movimiento de su cuerpo es como si fuera en cámara lenta…puedo anticipar sus golpes*-bellota al estar tan concentrada no vio como del polvo que se había formado iban directamente hacia ella un gran número de bolas de energía que iban contra ella, al voltear no alcanzo a esquivar ninguna, al estar herida, cayó al suelo

-pero mira, la más fuerte de las ppg, ahora en el suelo!

Butch, tomo de la cabeza a bellota, haciendo que esta quedara a su altura, pero al parecer inconsciente, el chico la zarandeo un poco, y al ver que no despertaba sonrió de lado

-Bellota!-grito burbuja, apunto de dirigirse con su hermana, pero una mano la detuvo

-no hay que interferir…ella estará bien-dijo bombon viéndola seriamente

El pelinegro, al estar tan distraído, jugando con el cuerpo de bellota tal y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, no vio que en alrededor de la mano de la chica, se formaba una clase de energía verde

-ja, sabía que bellota era una debilucha

-en tus sueños!-dijo bellota

Bellota abrió los ojos, y rápidamente con la mano que tenia la energía verde le dio un golpe en la frente a butch, por la fuerza del impacto del puño de bellota hacia lo que se le había pegado en la frente a butch, hizo que ambos ojisverdes salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas, bellota quedo inconsciente poco después de caer al suelo, butch en cuanto cayó al suelo, una serie de descargas eléctricas invadieron su cuerpo, para que al final le explotara el "insecto" en la frente, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-la pelea termino…gano la marimacha-dijo brick con algo de enojo

Burbuja fue corriendo hacia bellota, y al asegurarse de que estaba bien y por petición de la misma fue a ver como estaba butch, pero en cuanto lo iba a tocar…

-no te acerques a él!-dijo boomer aterrizando enfrente de su hermano, a lo que burbuja retrocedió un poco

-boomer…solo quiero ver como esta

-tú no veras nada-dijo boomer al momento que le lanzaba una bola de energía, la cual esquivo burbuja

° es distraído…debo distraerlo hablando con el…después hare lo mismo que bellota °

-boomer, no quiero pelear contigo!

-no tienes otra opción!

-claro que la tengo…y esa opción es hablar

-…

-boomer se que piensas que soy tu enemiga, pero intenta recordar, hace unas horas éramos amigos, yo no quiero lastimarte y sé que tú no quieres lastimarme…Por favor boomer, trata de recordar, solo tienes que quitarte esa cosa que tienes en la frente…

-nunca escucharía a una ppg…y menos a la bebita llorona-dijo boomer al momento en que le sacaba la lengua

° espero que funcione lo que voy a hacer…°

-boomer mira un Pegaso que viene de la tierra mágica del algodón de azúcar, donde todos los animalitos son felices, y-y hablan en donde se divierten en… en divertilandia!-dijo burbuja señalando al cielo

-Ay por favor!, crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en ese truco?!-dijo boomer mirando a burbuja y cruzándose de brazos

-vaya…un duende vomitando un arcoíris!-dijo burbuja esta vez apuntando detrás de boomer

-donde?!-dijo boomer volteando y buscando con su vista

Burbuja aprovecho para dirigirse a el, con una energía azul que rodeaba su puño pero a unos centímetros del chico, boomer la esquivo y le dio una patada que hizo que retrocediera

-crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tus truquitos bebita llorona?

-si eso creo!, eres un tonto! ,tonto!, tonto!

-la que es tonta es otra!, ósea tu!, tu eres la tonta!, tonta!

-no me digas tonta! Ni bebita llorona!

-tonta y bebita llorona!

-eres un…baboso!

-no me importa tonta!

° esto no está funcionando!, si tan solo pudiera recordar, pero como?...cómo? °

Boomer al ver que burbuja solo estaba ahí parada se desespero, y fue a atacarla, la chica no reacciono a tiempo, recibiendo una patada y un par de puñetazos, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo

-ja!, lo sabia además de bebita llorona eres débil!-dijo boomer formando una bola de energía en su mano

-BASTA!

-no te preocupes pronto ya acabara tu miserable vida-dijo apuntando con la bola de energía a la cabeza de burbuja

-tú te lo buscaste boomer…-dijo burbuja casi susurrando

-qué?!

-voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas!-a burbuja la empezó a invadir una energía azul en todo su cuerpo

Boomer estaba a punto de disparar cuando burbuja se levanto y voló directamente hacia boomer, este al sentirse amenazado lanzo varias bolas de energía, las cuales burbuja esquivo rápidamente, y sin más burbuja lo hizo…

Burbuja al estar frente al chico lo abrazo, haciendo que la energía que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo también se transfiriera al cuerpo de boomer, boomer trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero más que intentaba la ojiazul lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-suéltame!, suéltame!, suelta…me…

De repente una ola de recuerdo invadieron a boomer desde el día que conoció a las ppg, cuando estaba con brisbaine y "soy la comadreja", cuando se la pasaba jugando con sus hermanos, las veces que se escapo de los laboratorios para querer ver a cierta rubia…cuando se reencontró con burbuja, cuando estuvo a su lado cuando ella sufría…y cuando el beso a burbuja, la niña de la cual se había enamorado, pero que nunca lo quiso admitir, la niña que hace unos instantes estaba golpeando, y la niña que ahora lo abrazaba

-lo siento boomer

Burbuja se separo y formo una pequeña bola de energía en su dedo y apunto directo a la frente del rubio, el cual parecía que estaba en estado de shock, entonces disparo, y su disparo llego hacia su objetivo, fue directamente hacia el "insecto" que tenía en la frente, en el instante que exploto le paso lo mismo que a butch, una descarga eléctrica invadió su cuero para que después el "insecto" explotara en su frente haciendo que el chico cayera inconsciente.

-fantástico…el gay pierde..y la bebita llorona...gana-dijo brick mientras en su cara aparecía cierta frustración-como sea…falta una pelea, yo y la sabelotodo..

-brick yo te puedo ayudar!-dijo Bell tomando la mano de brick

-claro que no!-dijo brick soltándose del agarre-no oíste las reglas o qué?

-si…pero pensé que haríamos un buen equipo…-dijo Bell mientras descendía poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo

∞el no es como el brick que conocí…no él es mas…malvado, no es el chico del que me enamore…como quisiera que volviera a ser como era…pero que me quiera a mi no a la nerd…∞

Y como si hubiera recibido un regaño, Bell fue a sentarse a una roca para observar todo.

**(muy bien, ahora es mi turno…brick protege lo que quiere…pero no puedo atacar a sus hermanos en ese estado… están muy débiles como para aguantar un ataque…tendré que usar un nuevo plan)**

-hey rosadita es nuestro turno!-grito brick mientras aterrizaba frente a bombón

-…

Brick se dirigió directamente hacia bombón, con la intención de darle un puñetazo, el cual la chica logro esquivar y contraatacar con una patada que fue bloqueada por brick, los dos se atacaban mutuamente, pero ambos esquivaban y bloqueaban los golpes

-ya pelea en serio brick!, se que eres más fuerte!

-vaya…vaya, al parecer rosadita quieres morir antes no?

**(si empieza a pelear en serio tendré que formular un plan rápido!...pero…si no logro hacer nada, entonces…moriré)**

Con Dexter

Mandark y Dexter habían estado peleando por un rato, los dos peleaban muy bien, pero iba aventajado mandark

-admítelo enano…PERDISTE!

-no he perdido, y tú no has ganado!

Dexter con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue corriendo hacia mandark, logrando esquivar algunos misiles que le había lanzado, para después al estar suficientemente cerca, darle un puñetazo en los guantes de este, así el chico genio logro destruir los guantes de su contrincante.

Mandark lanzo un grito de dolor, ya que por el golpe sus manos estaban sangrando.

-mandark esto acabo!

-no enano…no ha acabado

-qué?

-en este momento tu noviecita, y tu ex amigo están peleando, y supongo que sabes que yo controlo a brick

-tú no…no puedes…

-brick no está peleando al 100%...si le digo que pelee con todas sus fuerzas…bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que pasara

-n-no…puedes

-oh claro que puedo- dijo mandark mientras apretaba otro botón de su traje-Brick escucha…ahora pelearas al 100%, tu objetivo número uno es matar a bombón, ya que hayas concluido el primer objetivo, mataras a…Dexter

-NO!

-lo siento…es demasiado tarde, enano- dijo con un tono de burla mandark

-lo pagaras muy caro!

Dexter se quito los guantes y fue directamente hacia mandark, los dos pelearon, pero ya que mandar estaba herido, fue fácil para Dexter ganar

-debo llegar con bombón-dijo el chico genio mientras corría hacia el bosque

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, bueno luego nos leemos!


	28. ¿que se siente morir?

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap, y como siempre no se que mas decir, solo espero que les guste, ah y por cierto dejen reviews**

**Pensamientos bombon**

∞pensamientos bell∞

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**¿ que se siente morir?**

-debo llegar con bombón-dijo el chico genio mientras corría hacia el bosque, en dirección hacia donde había visto a las chicas volar

-bombón…resiste…-decía Dexter mientras corría, ya que para su mala suerte no traía sus zapatos especiales

En el bosque

Bombón estaba agotada por su pelea, además de que brick ahora peleaba al 100%, cosa que no le beneficio a bombón, pero no podía rendirse tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer que brick volviera a la normalidad, o tendría que destruirlo pero solo había una posibilidad del 7% de que lograra destruirlo, a decir verdad era imposible

-que pasa rosadita ya te cansaste?-dijo brick que al parecer no se había cansado

-no…sabes no eres tan inteligente como creía

-Soy más inteligente que tú!

-eso es lo que piensas?...Dexter es más inteligente

-soy más inteligente que ese cuatro ojos!, que ese engreído, el solo es un egoísta!, además es un nerd, cara de mono, pelis teñidos!

-y tú que eres?

-yo…-dijo brick sonriendo de lado-yo soy el líder de los Rowdyruffs boys, soy mas inteligente que la rosadita y el cara de mono de Dexter, soy el mejor!

-claro que no eres el mejor!

-cállate!

Brick fue directamente hacia bombón esquivando fácilmente los ataques que esta le lanzaba, logrando golpearla una y otra vez

-BRICK!

El chico aventó a bombón y vio de quien se trataba, eran sus hermanos que al parecer ya se habían despertado

-brick basta!-dijo boomer interponiéndose entre bombón y el

-ya cálmate hermano!-dijo butch poniéndose al lado de boomer

-quítense…-dijo susurrando brick pero sus hermanos escucharon

-calma brick solo te quitaremos esa cosa de la frente-dijo boomer acercándose a brick

Boomer en cuanto levanto el brazo para quitarle aquella cosa, fue agarrado por brick quien después de unos golpes lo aventó, butch intento golpear a su hermano mayor pero recibió el mismo trato que boomer

**ya no puedo más…alto!, no debo rendirme…al menos no aun, todavía tengo algo de fuerzas**

De un momento a otro bombón se desmayo, al pasar un par de minutos volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como butch, boomer, burbuja y bellota luchaban contra brick, pero este parecía divertirse, mientras que los demás estaban cansados por la pelea, a bombón se le ocurrió una idea, podría servir si los cuatro seguían peleando

-es ahora o nunca…-dijo bombón viendo la pelea

Empezó a formar una pequeña bola de energía, apunto directo al objetivo, y en un momento que se quedo quieto iba a disparar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al piso, al reincorporarse nuevamente se dio cuenta cual era el motivo de ese dolor, y ese era que Bell le había disparado en el abdomen dejándole una herida parecida a la de brick

-rayos…-dijo bombón sosteniéndose el abdomen y levantándose

-lo siento pero debes seguir las reglas y no interferir-dijo Bell mientras le hacia un gesto de burla a bombón

Rápidamente brick tomo de la pierna a burbuja, y la aventó hacia boomer con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los dos se estrellaran contra una gran roca, con butch fue un poco más difícil, pero no fue complicado, golpeo a butch en el estomago con una patada y después lo ataco con varias bolas de energía, con bellota le dio un sinfín de puñetazos en el estomago para después dejarla inconsciente con una patada en la cabeza

-ahora donde estaba?-dijo brick sacudiéndose la ropa-ah sí!, ya recordé-dijo mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba bombón

Se acerco a ella lentamente juntando en ambas manos una gran cantidad de energía roja, bombón lo trato de alejar con unas bolas de energía pero estaba tan débil, que las bolas de energía no hicieron efecto alguno

-después de este ataque por parte mía puedes terminar con ella…Bell querida quieres?

∞me llamo querida!, por fin todo saldrá como yo espero!∞

Bell solo se limito a asentir

-adiós…bombón-dijo brick sonriendo

**Hasta aquí llegue?, acaso el bosque será mi tumba, el lugar que sea el testigo que morí en él?...qué ironía también peludito murió aquí…ahora me va a matar un amigo donde murió un amigo?**

Brick sin ningún remordimiento lanzo la energía hacia bombón, causándole un gran dolor, brick parecía más feliz mientras más gritaba de dolor bombón, hasta que llego un momento en que bombón dejo de gritar

Bell le iba a dar el golpe final pero Brick la detuvo por un momento

-espera…quiero hablar con ella…

-está bien

-dime bombón que se siente morir?

-…

Bombón empezó a llorar, no solo del dolor si no de tristeza y miedo, de repente sintió como le limpiaban las lagrimas, abrió un poco los ojos y vio que brick se las había limpiado con sus pulgares

-pronto acabara…y dejaras de sufrir-dijo brick mientras sonreía algo sádico

-lo…prometiste…prometiste…que no ibas a…dejar que nadie m-me hiciera daño…que nunca…me lastimarías…

Al oír esas palabras de bombón brick se empezó a agarrar la cabeza, ya que sentía un gran dolor

-no…-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

De la cosa que tenia brick empezó a brotar humo, y daba descargar eléctricas al chico, brick retrocedió un poco y volvió a gritar, de repente el "insecto" que tenía en la frente se cayó para explotar en el suelo, y donde antes estaba el insecto le empezó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre.

Brick al empezar a recuperarse vio como Bell estaba a punto de lanzarle una gran cantidad de energía a bombón

-NO!

Brick movió el brazo de Bell, haciendo que el disparo se desviara dirigiéndose al cielo

-brick…que haces?

-Bell…no te acerques a ella o yo…o yo tendré que…lastimarte

Aunque Bell quería matar a bombón, no daría una mala imagen frente a brick, así que retrocedió

∞algo anda mal… al menos que…debe ser eso brick volvió a la normalidad…ahora que hago?∞

-bombón estas bien?-dijo brick mientras tomaba con cuidado el cuerpo de bombón para cargarla

-brick…eres tú?

-c-claro que soy yo

-me alegro…

-no te preocupes te llevare a un hospital

-sabes brick…pronto acabara el sufrimiento

-no digas eso!

-nadie más sufrirá…ni tu…ni yo…nadie

-bombón!

Brick volteo de donde provenía el grito, y era nada más que el chico genio, Dexter, que fue corriendo directamente hacia brick y bombón

-bombón…que le hiciste?!

-yo no le hice nada!

-si la tocaste te juro que yo…

-tú qué?

-te mato…

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un rato, era una pelea de miradas, que brick iba ganando ya que le lanzaba miradas intimidantes al chico genio, ya no eran amigos, y todo había sido por una chica, pensaron que su amistad duraría para siempre y por siempre…hicieron un pacto, un pacto que quedo atrás, tal vez había sido culpa de brick…todo estaba bien hasta que sintió algo, no era odio ni rencor, era un sentimiento cálido que hacia que quisiera proteger a bombón de cualquier cosa…tal vez había sido culpa de Dexter…él era un chico frio que solo pensaba en si mismo, pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a bombón, siempre quería estar con ella y cuidarla de cualquier cosa, pero algo nuevo surgió, y no era amor, eran celos….celos que hacían que le hirviera la sangre cada vez que veía a brick cerca de ella…cada vez que veía a bombón reírse con brick

-brick?

El pelirrojo volteo y vio que sus hermanos se dirigían a él, pero parecía que le tenían miedo, más de lo normal

-estas bien?-dijo boomer manteniendo distancia

-ah…si

-qué bien!, me estaba cansando de el hermano mayor malvado-dijo butch cruzándose de brazos

-o más bien de que alguien fuera más fuerte que tu-dijo susurrando boomer

Por el comentario de boomer butch le dio un zape a boomer

-oye!

-te lo ganaste tonto

-Bombón!-dijeron al unisonó burbuja y bellota que hace unos instantes habían despertado

Brick se había distraído por Dexter y sus hermanos, pero al oir a burbuja y bellota recordó que cargaba a bombón, de inmediato volteo a verla, se veía muy mal, y todo era su culpa, se maldecía asimismo en sus adentros, pero no era momento para eso era momento de intentar ayudarla, pero como?

-hay que ir al hospital-dijo Dexter sin dejar de ver a bombón

-será mejor que sea rápido

-tengo una idea, boomer podría llevar cargando a bombón, yo lo acompañare-dijo burbuja mirando a todos

-tiene razón, brick dásela a boomer-dijo butch

-está bien

Con sumo cuidado brick puso en los brazos de boomer a bombón, después se miro la playera que traía y estaba muy manchada de sangre, ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenían que apresurarse o sucedería lo peor

-iré con ustedes-dijo brick mirando a ambos rubios- si necesita sangre yo se la daré

-me parece bien, pero que haremos con ella?-dijo bellota apuntando a Bell

-no lo sé, bellota, butch y…Dexter, ustedes se encargaran de ella, pero no la lastimen-dijo brick mientras se elevaba

Boomer empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, y fue seguido por burbuja quien en poco tiempo ya estaba a su lado, en cambio brick aunque no les llevaba el paso estaba a unos metros de ambos, intentaba volar lo mas rápido que podía, solo por ella…por ella, estaba seguro que daría lo que fuera

Aunque tardaron unos minutos llegaron al hospital, los médicos al ver a bombón en ese estado inmediatamente la llevaron a la sala de urgencia

En el bosque

-entonces nerd que hacemos?-dijo butch sin dejar de mirar a Bell

-yo digo que la encerremos y ya-dijo con simpleza bellota

-No!

Los tres voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz, Bell

-no…no quiero que me encierren

-entonces que te dejamos libre para que causes problemas?-dijo bellota

-no

-entonces que es lo que propones?-dijo Dexter limpiándose los lentes

-no quiero estar encerrada, se que hice mal pero no quiero ir a la cárcel, pero tampoco quiero volver con los otros villanos

-por qué?-pregunto butch muy interesado

-se que solo soy una herramienta, eso nunca me importo, no hasta ahora, además si mi papa se entera que falle en la misión él me va a…matar, tal vez…puedo ser un superhéroe como ustedes, los puedo ayudar en lo que sea!

-bellota que dices?-dijo butch viendo a bellota

En la sala de emergencias del hospital

Se veía a al menos unos 16 doctores en la sala, todos trataban de ayudar

-está perdiendo mucha sangre!-dijo uno de los doctores

-detengan la hemorragia!

En ese instante el aparato que había indicado el pulso de bombón hasta ahora, dejo de sonar, lo que solo significaba una cosa, bombón dejaría este mundo

-la estamos perdiendo!

-traigan el desfibrilador -dijo el doctor al instante que recibió estas- carguen a 300!, apártense

El doctor puso el desfibrilador en el pecho de la joven, pero nada

-carguen a 300!,apártense-dijo repitiendo la acción, pero hubo la misma respuesta

-carguen a 300!, apártense-dijo e hizo lo mismo, pero nada

-Doctor la perdimos-dijo uno de los doctores

En la sala invadió un gran silencio, y después fue interrumpido por innumerables sollozos de doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban ahí

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que creen que pasara, bell será aceptada como superhéroe?, bombon sobrevivirá?, dexter y brick volverán a ser amigos?, con quien se quedara bombon?


	29. Mi vida, mi muerte

**Hola!, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, en serio que espero que les guste al final hay una sorpresa!, dejen reviews! ¿si?**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Mi vida y mi muerte**

Soy bombón, la líder de las Powerpuff Girls, siempre llevo mi característico moño rojo, además de que mi pelo es color zanahoria y es muy largo, lucho contra el crimen junto con mis hermanas bellota y burbuja, juntas somos una familia, y el profesor utonio es nuestro padre, aunque muchas veces no le digamos papa.

Soy…era la mejor en la escuela, ahora yo y Dexter somos los más inteligentes, el es un chico muy dulce además de inteligente, al principio tengo que admitirlo… lo odiaba con toda mi alma, ¿Por qué?, porque era más inteligente, como sea después nos hicimos amigos, y poco a poco fui desarrollando un sentimiento muy especial a él, tengo que admitirlo estoy enamorada de él.

Aunque somos heroínas, y siempre derrotamos a los villanos, desde mi punto de vista nunca derrotaremos a los Rowdyruffs boys, ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, pero tienen debilidades que podremos aprovechar, ellos son nuestras contrapartes, boomer es la contraparte de burbuja, butch de bellota y brick la mía.

Tengo que admitir que siempre odie a brick, además de que era villano se podría decir que era más inteligente que yo, un día los derrotamos, creí que nunca mas volvería, pero un día cuando yo Dexter estábamos…estábamos…platicando?...si eso estábamos platicando en mi lugar especial, brick apareció otra vez y me ataco , debo admitir que no tuve tiempo de contraatacar, pero no solo el reapareció si no también sus hermanos…como sea se supone que se volvieron héroes.

Me hice amiga de brick, la verdad es que cambio mucho, bueno no tanto en su forma de ser, me refiero a que…que es más lindo… no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo por brick, creo que también me estoy enamorada de el…perfecto soy una enamoradiza!, y yo pensé que era burbuja y no yo

Cuando fuimos a acampar al bosque con la familia de Dexter…y…y brick, paso algo muy feo, lo recuerdo, brick y Dexter se pelearon…y fue por mi culpa, nunca creí que diría esto, pero la culpa fue de Dexter, se puso celoso, y lastimo a brick…no físicamente, no, con palabras que lo hirieron, el salió huyendo y yo lo seguí, en algún momento de nuestra conversación cambio de actitud, y solo se fue.

Cuando le fui a decir a Dexter de lo ocurrido el me beso!, si ya sé que dije que me gusta…pero no se…fuimos a la ciudad, y ahí mis hermanas y yo empezamos a pelear con los tres Rowdy, ellos eran mucho más fuertes, pero como dije tienen debilidades, lo cual hizo que mis hermanas derrotaran a sus contrapartes, cuando fue mi turno con brick, iba perdiendo, pero hubo un momento en el que pude haber ganado, pero sentí un gran dolor en mi abdomen, cuando lleve mi mano para ver que había pasado vi sangre.

Después de eso todo se puso borroso, brick me lanzo un gran rayo de energía, y como estaba débil no lo pude esquivar, y otra vez mas dolor, intente que brick recordara la promesa que me hizo de no lastimarme y no sé si funciono, estaba a punto de morir, y a manos de Bell, cerré los ojos y solo espere el golpe, pero no sentí nada, tal vez ya estaba muerta…

Abrí los ojos un poco y vi que brick estaba otra vez normal, el me estaba cargando, pero se veía muy preocupado, así que solo le dije que todo terminaría pronto, pero pareció más preocupado, cerré los ojos de nuevo, y empecé a escuchar como alguien gritaba mi nombre, y se acercaba donde estábamos nosotros, empecé a oír la pelea de Dexter y Brick, y otra vez era por mí, después oí como platicaban algo, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos boomer me estaba cargando y estábamos volando muy rápido voltee levemente y vi que estaba burbuja, después volví a voltear hacia atrás y vi a brick, se veía muy preocupado.

Volví a cerrar los ojos ya que sentía mucho sueño, además de frio, creo que llegamos al hospital, sentí como alguien me colocaba con sumo cuidado en una camilla, después lo último que recuerdo era que escuchaba muchas voces, todas hablaban de cómo salvarme, pero pronto no sería necesario, entonces volví a cerrar los ojos, en lo único que pensaba, en mi familia…en Dexter…y…en brick, no quería que brick se sintiera culpable de lo que me pasara, quería que fuera feliz.

Y ahora estoy aquí, todo es blanco, no tengo ni un moretón ni un golpe, tengo mi ropa de siempre, mi clásico vestido rosa con una franja en medio, mis calcetas blancas y mis zapatos, además de que tengo mi inseparable moño rojo. Siento una gran paz, ya no me preocupa nada, y ya no siento nada solo paz. Todo es silencio, entonces una luz blanca me ilumina completamente, pero no me lastimaba los ojos, me empecé a elevar, no por mis poderes, no, esa luz me llevaba hacia ella, entonces escuche una voz

En el bosque

-bellota que dices?-dijo butch viendo a bellota

-no lo se como sabemos que podemos confiar en ella?-dijo bellota con cierta desconfianza

-Basta!, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir con bombón-grito Dexter , quien estaba impaciente-muy bien qué tal si la ponen a prueba y esto se acaba de una vez!, ahora vayamos al hospital

Todos se quedaron pasmados por la actitud de Dexter, pero por una parte tenían que ver como estaba bombón

-está bien la pondremos a prueba-dijo bellota volando hacia el hospital

-eta bien, Bell trae al cuatro ojos pelis teñidos!-dijo butch volando hacia la misma dirección

-ok

Bell tomo de la mano a Dexter, y todos fueron al hospital, al llegar vieron a brick, boomer y burbuja sentados

-como esta?-dijo Dexter viendo a burbuja, tratando de ignorar a brick

-no lo sabemos no nos han dicho nada-contesto brick

Entonces el ambientes se volvió tenso ya que brick y Dexter se miraban con ganas de matarse, todo estaba en silencio hasta que llego un doctor, todos se levantaron de su asiento para saber las noticias

-como esta?!-preguntaron brick y Dexter al unisonó

los dos se miraron entre sí, pero no era momento para pelear así que esperaron la repuesta del doctor

-lo siento chicos, me temo que bombón murió, en verdad lo lamento

Burbuja empezó a llorar, bellota fue a abrazar a su hermana pero por más que intentara hacerse la fuerte también lloro.

Butch y boomer se quedaron en silencio, algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le salieron a boomer, pero butch sabia que no era el momento para burlarse de el, de alguna manera también le dolía.

Dexter, cayó de rodillas, sus anteojos cayeron al suelo y dejaron ver sus ojos azules, de los que salieron lagrimas, y brick…brick tenía una expresión neutral, pero empezó a llorar, apretó tanto sus puños que de estos salieron sangre. Bell solo se quedo pasmada por la noticia.

Había sido una noticia muy dura no solo para los chicos, también para todo el hospital, toda saltadilla

Cuando escuche esa voz, sentí una gran alegría, no se porque pero sabia que ahora las cosas iban a salir mejor, lo que dijo esa voz fue mi nombre

-Bombón?

-si?

-Eres una niña extraordinaria al igual que tus hermanas, ustedes salvan a las personas sin importar si ponen su vida en riesgo

-es nuestro deber

-y quien les dijo que unas niñas deberían sacrificar su infancia para salvar a los demás?

-nadie

-entonces porque lo hacen?

-nacimos con estos poderes, no todas las personas los tienen, entonces podemos usarlos para proteger a los demás, pero también pudimos utilizarlos para hacer el mal, utilizaremos estos dones para salvar a personas

-entiendo…pero ahora solo tus hermanas protegerán la ciudad

-qué? Por qué?

-bombón tu sabes la respuesta

-entonces morí realmente?

-si bombón, estas muerta

-vaya…eso confirma mis sospechas

-Lo sospechabas?

-si…no creí que iba a sobrevivir después de esos ataques

-quieres decir algo antes de ir hacia la luz?

-si espero que los demás no sufran por mi muerte, mis hermanas, mi…papa, la ciudad de saltadilla, Dexter…y hasta los Rowdyruffs boys…en especial brick no quiero que se culpe de esto

-quieres decir que sin ti estarán mejor?

-no…no quiero decir eso, quiero decir que quiero que ellos sean felices, y vivan en paz, que puedan continuar sin mí, yo se que no soy necesaria en sus vidas, pero…los voy a extrañar

-muy bien bombón, ve hacia esa puerta y entras en ella

Bombón volteo hacia todos lados, y de la nada apareció una puerta, se parecía mucho a la de su cuarto, de hecho era idéntica a la de su cuarto, era rosa con detalles negros, tenía corazones, y todas las cosas que le gustaban a ella.

Estiro su mano, la toco, se sentía como una puerta, pero estaba muerta así que, que importaba, tomo la perilla y la abrió, de dentro de la puerta empezó a salir una luz muy brillante, que cubrió completamente a bombón, era tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Ninguno de los chicos en la sala de espera dejaba de llorar

-muchachos yo…-dijo el doctor tratando de consolarlos

Fue interrumpido por el ruido de unos pasos, al parecer alguien venia corriendo muy rápido, al voltear para ver quién era, era uno de los doctores, se tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar donde estaban, su cara parecía sorprendida y ¿feliz?

-que pasa doctor?

-señor…yo…ella-dijo el doctor tratando de recuperar ell aliento

-cálmese doctor y diga que pasa

-ella…ella…bombón está viva!

Todos los presentes al oír eso voltearon a ver al doctor

-qué?!, pero c-como?

-Estábamos en la sala de emergencias entonces…-el doctor empezó a recordar como todo ocurrió, y recordó cada detalle

Todos los doctores estaban reunido algunos lloraban en silencio, se veía como un doctor tomaba notas en una hoja, pero esto no impedía que de sus ojos algunas lagrimas cayeran a las hojas

-hora de muerte…-decía el doctor para sí mismo, para después ver su reloj- 3:30 pm, causa de muerte…hemorragia, nombre…bombón…bombón utonio

Al decir el nombre, el doctor volteo a ver por última vez la cara de la joven, se veía tan inocente, parecía que estaba dormida, pero el doctor sabía que no era así, entonces vio sorprendido, como los ojos de la pelirroja empezaban a abrirse poco a poco, para pestañear un par de veces y después abrirlos completamente, dejando ver sus ojos rosas, y después respirar profundamente, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en el agua, y como si hubiera salido a respirar

Todos en la sala se quedaron pasmados, pero entonces sus caras se iluminaron, y empezaron a rodear a la "resucitada", quien estaba algo confundida y desorientada, el doctor que estaba tomando sus datos, no dudo en ir a decirles la noticia a los demás

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió…-dijo alegremente el doctor

-dígame doctor ya está completamente recuperada?

-no…su estado sigue grave…se detuvo la hemorragia, pero perdió demasiada…hay que conseguir sangre para ella pronto!

-yo le daré la sangre que necesite-dijo brick sin rodeos

-muy bien, ven conmigo muchacho- dijo el doctor corriendo seguido por brick

Todos se quedaron en shock por unos momentos, entonces burbuja empezó a llorar otra vez, pero ahora lloraba de felicidad al igual que bellota, después ambas fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas contrapartes los cuales correspondieron el abrazo, Dexter seguía arrodillado, Bell le tendió la mano para ayudarse a levantarse, después levanto los lentes de Dexter y se los dio al propietario, el cual se los puso y fue a sentar a una banca, parecía serio pero en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, boomer y butch les dieron un tierno beso en los labios a sus respectivas contrapartes, el cual fue correspondido

-niñas!...niñas!...niñas?-dijo el profesor utonio que acababa de llegar y vio el momento romantice de sus "niñas"-niñas!

-Profesor!-dijeron las dos ppg al unisonó con un leve sonrojo, al instante que se separaron

-Chicos?!-dijeron al unisonó brisbaine y "soy la comadreja"

-ah…nosotras…profesor…ah-dijeron al mismo tiempo bellota y burbuja

-hablaremos luego de…de…eso, donde esta bombón?-pregunto el profesor

-ahora está en la sala de emergencias-dijo Bell, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio

-que tu no eras mala?

-si…pero ya no-dijo Bell sonriendo

-y brick?-esta vez el que pregunto fue brisbaine

-no lo sé…creo que fue con bombón, es que necesitaba una transfusión de sangre…-dijo Bell

-entiendo, como los dos tienen el mismo tipo de sangre…y lo obligaron a ir?-pregunto "soy la comadreja"

-nop, el se fue solito corriendo-dijo Bell pero esta vez se cruzo de brazos

-interesante…fue a socorrer a su amada-dijo la comadreja

Todos al oír el comentario de "soy la comadreja" voltearon a verlo, en sus caras tenían con sorpresa, las únicas personas que parecían no estar sorprendidas eran brisbaine, ya que sospechaba algo de eso desde que bombón y brick se hicieron amigos, y había otras dos personas que pusieron cara de tener pocos amigos, ya que se podría decir que estaban celosos, esas dos personas eran Dexter y Bell.

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que…

-ya oíste boomer?, nuestro hermano es todo un romeo-dijo butch dándole un zape a su hermano, pero esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte

-porque me pegas?!-dijo boomer sobándose la cabeza

-porque YO quiero!, algún problema?-dijo butch, esperando una tonta respuesta por parte de su hermano

-SI!, si tengo problema

-qué?

-siempre me pegan tu y brick, por qué?, por cualquier cosa que se les ocurra!, pero saben que eso se acabo!, se acabo el boomer que no les dice nada cuando hacen algo mal!, se acabo el boomer que siempre esta desacuerdo con ustedes!, se acabo el boomer que tiene que hacer todo lo que ustedes digan!, y se ACABO el boomer que no protesta por los insultos y golpes de sus hermanos!, se ACABO ESE BOOMER!

Boomer al decir estas palabras, avanzaba hacia butch esto hacia que butch fuera retrocediendo, cuando boomer acabo realmente estaba enojado, ya había sacado todo, TODO lo que había soportado, pero estaba tan enojado que empujo a butch haciendo que este se cayera, acaso iba a golpearlo?

-boomer-dijo burbuja quien fue a abrazar al rubio

-burbuja?

-tranquilo, ya sacaste todo, tranquilízate

-claro burbuja, lo siento , me enoje?

-sip , pero no te preocupes

Los dos rubios se abrazaron, mientras bellota ayudaba a levantarse a butch

-Dexter, ven aquí-dijo brisbaine

-que pasa señor?

-sígueme

Los dos se alejaron, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que su conversación no fuera escuchada

-dígame señor

-tengo una pregunta

-si?

-tú y brick siguen siendo amigos?

-…no señor-dijo Dexter al momento que limpiaba sus lentes

-eso me temía…

-algo mas señor?

-Dexter…dime las causas, por las cuales su amistad termino

-no se

-sabes…brick te aprecia o al menos te apreciaba mucho, eran como hermanos

-con permiso

Dexter no soporto oír esas palabras, así que opto por irse con los demás, y brisbaine hizo lo mismo, pasaron las horas y todos esperaban noticias, de bombón y de brick, mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos del hospital cierta chica se estaba despertando.

Bombón empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, ya no se sentía cansada, pero aun se sentía adolorida, volteo hacia su derecha, y ahí estaba cierto pelirrojo, estaba vestido como cualquier paciente de hospital, estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama de bombón, pero se encontraba durmiendo, cosa que le pareció tierna a bombón.

-brick…-dijo la chica casi en un susurro inaudible

-buenos días-dijo una enfermera entrando al cuarto

-buenos días, ah…me podría decir que hace el aquí?-dijo bombón sentándose en la cama

La enfermera dejo la comida que traía en la mesita que estaba al lado de bombón, después volteo a ver a brick, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-pues…te dio algo de su sangre…después insistió en quedarse contigo, fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos, ya que es un…ya sabes, pero accedimos…los dejo solos-dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a brick

-buenos días…-dijo brick estirando los brazos

-hola-dijo bombón volteando a ver a brick

-hola…como te sientes?-dijo brick al momento que se sentaba al lado de bombón

-bien!, y tú?-dijo bombón al momento que veía a brick a los ojos

-excelente!, como siempre

-gracias

-no te emociones súper apestosa solo lo hice por…-brick no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido

Bombón, no quería oír las excusas de brick, así que lo abrazo, lo que hizo que los dos cayeran en la cama, después de un rato de luchar y no poder zafarse del agarre de la ojisrosas y el pelirrojo solo lo correspondió

-no hay de que…rosadita-dijo brick levantándose y sentándose otra vez en la cama

-no me digas rosadita-dijo bombón entre risas y sentándose al lado de brick

Los dos voltearon, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, se miraron por un rato quedando hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, brick tomo con ambas manos la cara de la chica, se acerco poco a poco hasta, que sus labios se unieron en un beso, beso que fue correspondido por bombón, quedando así por un rato, hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo bombón se sonrojo

-te ves linda así-dijo brick volviendo a besar a bombón, y separándose después de unos segundos-le iré a avisar a los demás que despertaste

-claro-dijo bombón tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Brick salió de la habitación, directo a la sala de espera, encontrándose con todos

-hola, bombón ya despertó

-y como esta?-dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar

-bien

- qué?, vamos a pasar todos o uno por uno?-dijo bellota viendo a todos

-se podría pasar en parejas…veamos-dijo "soy la comadreja" sacando una hoja y haciendo anotaciones-primero el profesor utonio ira solo, por ser su padre, después burbuja y bellota, después butch y boomer, el Dr. Brisbaine y su servidor, y al último Dexter y brick

-qué?!, porque con él?!-dijeron Dexter y brick al mismo tiempo para después dirigirse algunas miradas asesinas

-calma chicos, que acaso no eran los mejores amigos?-dijo boomer tratando de mejorar la situación

-no-dijo Dexter fríamente

-lo éramos…-dijo brick

-muy bien que empiecen las vistitas-dijo "soy la comadreja"

**Con el profesor utonio**

-hola querida

-hola

-te sientes bien?

-si

-me alegra que no te haya pasado, no sé qué haría si te perdiera a ti o a una de tus hermanas

-no te preocupes…papa, estaremos bien

-me dijiste papa?

-sí, porque eso eres mi papa

-me alegra que pienses eso…es hora de irme, iré por tus hermanas

**Con burbuja y bellota**

-bombón!-dijo burbuja dándole un fuerte abrazo a bombón

-hola-dijo simplemente bellota

-como te sientes?, estas bien?, te duele algo?, perdiste la memoria?, recuerdas quienes somos?, aceptarías una relación entre boomer y yo, bellota y butch?, ya besaste a brick?, a quien elegirás a Dexter o brick?, de quien estas enamorada?, cómo te llamas?-pregunto burbuja viendo a su hermana mayor

-ah?-dijo bombón un poco confundida por lo que había dicho burbuja-pues…me siento bien, si estoy bien, no me duele nada, no perdí la memoria, recuerdo todo, si ustedes los aman está bien, pues…yo…tal vez, no lo sé, no lo sé, y me llamo bombón

-como sea…ya nos vamos, adiós!-dijo bellota jalando del brazo a burbuja para salir las dos

-adiós!-dijo burbuja mientras era jalada por la ojisverdes

**Con butch y boomer**

-hola bombón-dijo boomer sonriendo

-hola-dijo con simpleza butch

-hola chicos, antes que nada, quiero decirles que acepto su relación con mis hermanas

Al decir esto los dos se quedaron petrificados, se miraron mutuamente y salieron de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron

-adiós?

**Con brisbaine y "soy la comadreja"**

-hola señorita-dijo "soy la comadreja"

-hola "soy la comadreja", hola Dr. Brisbaine

-si usted está de acuerdo el doctor brisbaine, quisiéramos hacerle unos pequeños exámenes, para comprobar algunas teorías

-ah…claro

-muy bien eso era todo, con su permiso joven dama el Dr. brisbaine y yo nos retiraremos-dijo "soy la comadreja" saliendo de la habitación después de brisbaine

Con Dexter y Brick

-hola bombón-dijo el chico genio entrando

-hola otra vez-dijo brick quien venía detrás de Dexter y cerró la puerta

-hola chicos

-como te sientes?-dijo Dexter sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de bombón

-bien

-me alegro…te vez tan hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo Dexter acariciando la mejilla de bombón-tengo que decirte algo…bombón…yo te amo-al tiempo de decir esto último le dio un suave beso en los labios a bombón

-de-Dexter…-dijo bombón sonrojándose

-quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te protegeré, y todo esto para que seas feliz-dijo al levantarse

Dexter se levanto de la silla, y fue hacia donde estaba brick, el ojisrojos estaba viendo por la ventana, hacia ningún punto en especifico, lo tomo del brazo, lo jalo hasta donde estaban sentado hace unos momentos, lo solto y los dos quedaron frente a bombón

-Dexter!, que rayos te pasa?-dijo brick al momento que volteaba a ver a Dexter

-cállate…

-Dexter… que estás haciendo?-pregunto confundida la pelirroja

-bombón se que sientes algo por los dos…pero ese sentimiento debe ser mas fuerte por uno de los dos…-dijo Dexter quitándose los lentes y viendo a bombón

-Dexter…

-lo siento por hacerte hacer esto…pero…a quien eliges?...a brick o a mi?

-tiene razón…bombón no te preocupes, se respetara tu decisión, no importa a quien elijas, los dos solo deseamos tu felicidad-dijo brick quitándose la gorra

-chicos…Dexter…brick…yo…yo…elijo a…

_**Fin**_

_**Hola! otra ves, espero que les haya gustado el cap, se que me querrán matar por no poner a quien eligio, pero...bueno les tengo una sorpresa!**_

_**boomer: yupi dulces!**_

_**yo: espera yo no dije que...**_

_**butch: yupi! dinero gratis!**_

_**yo: no,no ,no yo no dije...**_

_**brick: yupi! gorras rojas gratis!**_

_**yo:yo no dije que...un momento...gorras rojas?, es decir,¿ no se te ocurrio algo mas creativo?**_

_**brick: de que hablas?, las gorras rojas son geniales**_

_**boomer: claro que no los dulces son lo mejor**_

_**butch: ilusos...con el dinero compras lo que quieras!**_

_**yo: basta!, no se de donde salieron!y no me interesa saberlo!, asi que silencio!**_

_**Los rowdy: ...ok...**_

_**Yo: escandalosos...como decía, les tengo una sorpresa!, va a ver un epilogo! (para los que no saben: es la continuación del final, osea lo que pasa después del final), y lo publicare el lunes, asi que esto no se acaba hasta que se acabe!**_

_**Los rowdy: obvio...**_

_**Yo: cállense!, asi qu mas?...mmm...ya recordé!, dejen de reviews o si no...LA GORRA DE BRICK MUERE!**_

_**brick: hey!, como es que tienes mi gorra?!, devuélvela!**_

_**yo:calla!**_

_**brick:...**_

_**yo: muy bien adiós!, despídanse**_

_**boomer: adiosito!**_

_**butch:si...como sea**_

_**brick: nos vemos luego**_

_**dexter: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...bueno...adiós! **_


	30. Epilogo

_**Hey!, aquí estoy otra vez!, les tengo otra sorpresa, solo lean y lo descubrirán!, vamos lean! y dejen reviews!**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Había pasado un año, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, y ahora cada día era diferente, cada día era especial, cada día era único…

Su hermana menor, seguía siendo la más popular de las chicas, además ahora tenía un novio que enserio la quería, y su otra hermana, siempre sobresalía en los deportes, además de que ahora ella y su equipo eran los campeones en casi cualquier deporte, además de que ahora tenía novio!, era algo nuevo en su hermana, pero a las otras dos les alegro mucho, ella la mayoría del tiempo paseaba, pero no cambio tanto, seguía encerrándose en su cuarto, solo que ahora era por un motivo diferente.

Ahí estaba recostada en la cama, sus pelos color zanahoria estaban esparcidos por la misma, todos atados a su característico moño rojo, se la pasaba mirando al techo, recordando cada momento vivido, desde el peor, hasta el que cambio su vida, y todo empezó, hoy pero hace un año, tanto había ocurrido en un año.

Quién diría que para que ella fuera feliz, solo necesitaba dos cosas elementales, el amor y la amistad, ahora tenía más amigos, pero también tenía mejores amigos, seguía siendo la primera de la clase, pero brick y Dexter no se quedaban atrás, ya que los dos también eran muy inteligentes.

Ahora no solo combatían el crimen en saltadilla, ya que los Rowdy se les unieron además de Bell, para su lucha contra el crimen, podían ir a otras ciudades cercanas y regresar para el almuerzo, eso era muy bueno, ya que a los siete los empezaban a ser reconocidos internacionalmente.

A veces el gobierno les pedía ayuda, y ellos tenían que detener algún asteroide que se dirigía a la tierra, evitar invasiones alienígenas, y cosas así, admitían que era difícil, pero gracias a su trabajo en equipo, las cosas se podían resolver rápido.

-bombón!-una voz que pudo reconocer fácilmente la saco de sus pensamientos

-burbuja?...bellota?

-corre no me hagas perder más tiempo!-dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

-qué pasa?

-no me digas que se te olvido otra vez nuestro cumpleaños?-dijo la rubia viendo confundida a su hermana

-claro que esta vez no!, como podría olvidar que hoy cumplimos diecisiete años!-dijo bombón al momento que se levantaba de la cama

-y pensar que solo ha pasado un año…y cuantas cosas hemos hecho!-dijo la rubia al momento que se peinaba su cabello

-si…ha sido divertido-dijo bellota

-ya hay que bajar-dijo bombón jalando a sus hermanas

Las tres empezaron a bajar la escalera, y en cuanto llegaron a la planta baja…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-gritaron todos sus amigos sorprendiéndola

Bombón vio a toda la gente, ahora no solo había amigos de burbuja y bellota, sino también de ella, observo detenidamente a todos, ahí estaban todos sus amigos, no solo sus amigos también sus mejores amigos, ahí estaban los Rowdy, al lado de ellos estaba Dexter y del otro lado estaba Bell, no lo podía creer, y es que en menos de 2 segundos las tres ya estaban rodeadas por todos sus amigos, que las felicitaban,

al irse dispersando los amigos de burbuja, pudo ver a su novio, ese chico rubio cuyos ojos azules la cautivaban, sin esperar más fue corriendo hacia el

-Boomer!-grito burbuja al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo a al susodicho

-burbuja…-dijo boomer con un leve sonrojo por a acción de su novia, pero si esperar mucho correspondió el abrazo

Cuando todos los amigos de bellota se habían ido, alguien le tapo los ojos, pero ella sabía a de quien se trataba

-adivina quién soy?

-butch no estoy para tus jueguitos

Butch quito las manos de los ojos de la pelinegra, para después abrazarla por detrás

-no deberías tratar así a tu…NOVIO

-claro que no debería, pero puedo hacerlo

Mucho había cambiado, es que burbuja se hizo novia de boomer, y bellota de butch, aunque para los rubios no fue difícil admitir sus sentimientos, pues para los verdes si lo había sido, cuando uno quería expresar lo que sentía, el otro le decía algún insulto, empezando así una pelea, pero en una de sus peleas los dos admitieron lo que sentían, al que era para recordar…

-oye bellota…quiero decirte que yo…yo…te…-dijo butch demasiado nervioso ya que tenía en frente a la chica

-apúrate!, no tengo tiempo para tus…

-óyeme!, a mí nadie me interrumpe-dijo butch alzando notablemente la voz

-pues a mí nadie me interrumpe para gritarme después!-dijo bellota cruzándose de brazos

-todavía que te hago el favor!

-el favor de que, cara de simio!

-pues el favor de enamorarme de ti!

-qué?

-si!, que me gustas!, y quiero que seas mi novia!

-deja de gritar que no estoy sorda!

-tu deja de gritar que yo si oigo!

-…

-…

-…

-entonces qué?, si quieres ser mi novia?

-acepto

Pero eso había sido hace unos cuatro meses, y ya empezaban a comportarse como una pareja…o algo así

En cuanto sus amigos dejaron de felicitarla, pudo ver con esos rojos rosas, a lo lejos a su novio, el tenía el pelo del mismo color de ella, además de que ambos eran muy inteligentes, por unos meses ella se sintió mal, ya que pensaba que por ella había terminado su amistad, además de que habían peleado por ella…"literalmente", pero después de que los dos ex amigos charlaran un rato…volvieron a ser amigos, ella lo amaba, y él la amaba, muchos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, aunque muchos no dejaban de pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con el otro chico pelirrojo, pero ella había tomado una decisión.

La ojisrosas fue a abrazar a su novio, él le correspondió el abrazo, y con suma delicadeza tomo su barbilla, para darle un corto beso a su novia en los labios…

Si, las cosas habían cambiado, y bombón estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente…más interesante

* * *

**Se que se están preguntando! se están preguntando ¿con quien se quedo bombon?, oh si...leo las mentes, miren lo hice asi por que...soy taaaaaaaaaaaaan buena, a los que quieren que se qude con brck, imagínense que se quedo con brick, a los que quieren que se quede con dexter imagínense que se quedo con dexter!, soy taaaaaaaan buena, pensé en ustedes, pensé en ustedes:)**

**Otros se preguntaran porque le puse al fic, la llma de la esperanza lo hice por tres razones:**

**1.-no sabia como ponerle**

**2.-mi hermano dijo que le pusiera asi (siii tengo 2 hermanos, una niña y un niño)**

**3.-por peor que este la situación, por peor que te sientas, siempre hay que salir adelante, no importa que tanta esperanza te quede, nunca dejes que se apague esa llama, no permitas que se extinga.**

**Que forma taaaaaaan bonita de decir las cosas, les agradezco a:**

**Blossom Hyuga**

**yiyi-sama y yuki-sama**

**nicole**

**Latido de fuego**

**Adivina Quien**

**blossomxbrick041999**

**Dobexiis Dobs**

**Hinata12Hyuga**

**NikiDaniZ**

**luzprincesa**

**pynkus-pyon**

**saviofredoom**

**nogizaka Haruk**

**Y a todos los que lean mi fic después de que lo termine. Al principio quería saber si mi fic iba a ser leído o pasaria desapercibido, y me alegra de que lo hayan leído, es m primera vez aquí, pero les aseguro que no será la ultima, hasta que se me acabe la imaginación voy a seguir aquí.**

**Después de que lees fic, tras fic, y terminas leyendo unos 5 al dia, te vuelves loca y decides escribiruno, pero en mi caso solo me decidi a escribir uno...seh...ya estaba algo loquita.**

**Otra cosa Adivina quien como crees que le voy a hacer algo a la gorra de brick, además el y yo somos amigos,verdad brick que estábamos jugando**

**brick: pues a mi no me gusto tu jueguito**

**yo: pero verdad que no le hice nada a tu gorra**

**brick: si no fuera por adivina quien la hubieras quemado**

**yo: como crees brick...es decir que me amenacen con golpearme con un palo con clavos no me intimido**

**brick: claaaaaaro**

**yo: vete calmando!**

**brick: si me haces algo le dire a adivina quien!**

**yo: pues se me hace por que no le vas a decir nada a nadie...**

**brick: ¿porque?**

**yo: por que moriras en este preciso instante! ( saco de mi bolsillo una sierra eléctrica) ven brick vamos a jugar**

**brick: noooooo!(corriendo)**

**boomer: ok...en lo que esos dos arreglan sus asuntos...que te parece si nos despedimos butch?**

**butch: como sea**

**burbuja: hola chicos!**

**boomer: hola!**

**bellota: shhhhhh, nos despedimos con un gran y fuerte...**

**burbuja: abrazo!**

**boomer y butch: dejen reviews! siiiiiiiiiiiiiii? (ponen ojos de cachorros)**

**bombon: si quieren seguir leyendo las historias de mimiher, el miércoles 15 de abril ella publicara una nueva historia**

**bombon, burbuja, bellota, butch, booomer: Adios!**

**boomer: solo me pregunto una cosa, ¿por que si brick puede volar no huye de una vez de mimi?**

**dexter: de nuevo aquí?, mmm...hola bombon!**

**bombon: hola dexter!, vamos despedirnos de los lectores**

**dexter:ok**

**Bombon, dexter y ¿brick?:Adios**

**brick: por fin me deshice de la loca de mimi**

**bombon:¿como?**

**brick: la amarre**

**yo: pero no lo hiciste bien!, ahora ven aquí, ah y adiós dejen reviews**


End file.
